The Wedding
by GlitteredCupcakes
Summary: what happens when sakura runs away from her wedding? NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**thanks to planknojutsu for editing this oneshot. and for p96822 for giving me this idea *^***

**Disclaimer: i own nothing of this**

* * *

It was his fault. He should have seen that coming, what was he hoping for exactly, that he will have this courage to come to her and confess?

The moment he heard about it, he wanted to isolate himself from everyone. He wasn't ready to listen to any word anymore is heart felt heavier by the second, and he knew that he had to move on. It wasn't gonna do him any good.

his first step was to request a long mission. As soon as Tsunade saw him, she knew she couldn't change his mind. she let him go.

He was expected to come back after 6 weeks.

Her wedding was in 6 weeks.

He knew she will beat the shit out of him for not attending, but it would be worth it as long as she is happy.

_As long as she is happy._

—

At present time.

He was running will all his might.

"_She was looking for you_" Kakashi's voice was echoing in his mind.

"_She wasn't herself …_" Ino's words were shattering him inside.

He shouldn't have left her alone; he shouldn't have went on a mission. He hoped she still had feelings for him, even if it was a small little room in her heart. He was taking his chances.

He had no plans in what he will do when arriving _there._ All he could think of reaching his destination. As soon as possible.

Doors slammed open; he did not care a bit at the crowd's eyes all on him. He was searching for her. He saw Sasuke standing, but his Sakura-chan wasn't there… Did he come before the ceremony even happened?

Was he that early?

But he was sure he was late..

"I KNEW IT" he heard Ino shout.

"Naruto what're you doing here!" someone in the crowd jumped. Naruto was too numb to pay much attention.

"So it wasn't just a brotherly bond Naruto, hm?" Sai confessed.

His husky voice betrayed him, but he cleared his throat "Wh-Where is Sakura-chan?"

Before the whole rookie crew started daggering him with questions, Sakura's mom emerged from a sideroom with a fearsome expression on her face.

"Sakura… Sakura is gone!"

—

It was done. She was done.

Sakura wasn't crying, not a single tear.

It was worse.

She was trembling, her hands were shaking, her heart was pumping. She was clutching the white fabric of her dress—the pearl white dress which now had mud and soil covering the bottom of it.

Sakura was sitting under a tree, her hands covering her face. She was muttering incoherent words—why did she have to drag everything to this point? Why did she listen to her mother in the beginning?

It was always like this, it would start with not trusting her gut feelings, and it would end with horrible situations. Like this one, for example.

How could she have run away? How pathetic could she have been? Sasuke must have been so embarrassed. He was so nice to her. He loved her.

But she was just not right for him.

She loved him, she wouldn't lie to herself, but it wasn't the love where you want to stay with the person for the rest of your life. Definitely not that kind of love.

What annoyed her to the core was that she stretched things to this point.

She remembered the night he proposed, she told him she will think about it.

It only got worse when her mom found out that he had proposed; she kept making remarks like "_why are hesitating?_" "_He loves you._" And then she slowly began to offer frightening alternatives, like "_once people know you've rejected him, you'll have hard time finding someone, and then blind dates…_"

Only Ino saw what she was feeling during that time. She told her that it was her decision. The reassurances sounded weird coming from Ino. Ino had been her rival; they had both loved Sasuke when they were kids, but she knew that this rivalry had died long time ago.

Her fears only grew further when she kept thinking how things would go after rejecting him.

Ugh. She hated herself more than ever. The worst thing was how hard it would be to _see him_ after ditching him at their wedding. _Their wedding!_

What she had done have been totally out of her character. This wasn't her. This wasn't Haruno Sakura. But what had happened had happened. She couldn't go back and fix it. The idea of _her _trying to fix it sounded _wrong, _since it was entirely her fault. If she had just thought about it for a little bit before moving forward with the preparations. If she had just slowed down. But nooooo, the fact that he loved her made her feel that it was enough. If Sasuke loved her, it had to be right. Right? Even if her feelings weren't quite the same, it was still okay. Because Sasuke loved her.

You know, since_ he _doesn't love her anymore. Because _he_ left.

And since she had run from her own wedding, she might as well just leave the village. There was no way in hell she was facing anyone, especially Sasuke. Ugh, Sasuke! She shouldn't have done that to him! If she had just ended everything from the beginning—if she had done what her gut had told her—then none of this would have happened.

Sakura was in total chaos, and it was all her doing this time. She could either fix it, which she had no idea how to do, or she could run away and come back. Maybe in three months.

Yes, three months seem like a good amount of time for them to at least start to forget.

She slowly stood up, trying to find her balance in the duveteux dress. But then, as if on cue, she suddenly felt a distinct chakra heading her way. She held her breath, hearing only her heart thumping, and concealed her chakra. She slowly got up and then tried to run away as quickly as she could, but the damn dress was not helping at all. She still managed.

The chakra that she sensed seemed familiar, and when she recognized who it belonged to…

The last person she wanted to see was _him._

—

The moment he heard about her disappearance, he had dashed out of the hall and start looking for her,

He had thank Kami that he came, maybe she was kidnapped? But Sakura was strong and wouldn't be defeated easily.

Did she run away? He didn't want to think of that thought. It bothered him.

Why would she run away? She was marrying Sasuke, right? She liked the Uchihateme.

Right?

The blonde checked every place in the village and she was nowhere to be found… he He can't couldn't sense her chakra. _At all. _

He knew that girl was an expert on in hiding her chakra signature, but if she is_ was_ hiding it, it meant that she did run away. He began to feel the twist of a knife in his heart. The thought of not finding her was not something he wanted to think about. He had loved her ever since Kami knows when. The boy shook his head, clearing any doubtful thoughts, and directed all his energy toward finding her.

—

_"Naruto, wait" she pleaded._

_"Sakura-chan, you didn't have to come" he barely looked at her, yet he was smiling._

_"Huh?!"_

_" Of course I have have to come, did you expect that I wouldn't see you off?"_

_He gave a small laugh._

_"Naruto I have something to tell you" he didn't pay that much attention to what she was her saying._

_"I know. You have my blessing Sakura-chan" he didn't look at her, that knife sunked deeper in his heart, he took a deep breath._

_She must've known, he didn't want her to feel like she had hurt him or anything. He didn't want her to worry, he hoped his blessing would make her happy with him._

_"What?" She was surprised. What blessing? Was he already giving up? Was she too late?_

_"It's okay, I won't be long, I will be back to Konoha before you know it," he lied. He gave her his most reassuring smile and a thumbs up._

_it was his limit now;, though he can't say anything else while still looking into her emerald eyes. _

_Sasuke found his happiness in her, and he had known Sakura's feeling towards him for a long time. He would never place himself in the way of their happiness, even if his heart were the price of that. _

_He loved so much that her happiness was above his, and that was a fact. He had clung to the idea that maybe one day she would love him the way she loved Sasuke, but this thought was killing him slowly. _

_He had to settle for what reality had given him. He had to accept it. He should be happy to have met her at all. He should be happy to have her in his life the way he did now. And to him that was enough. It had to be._

_At some point he had hoped that she might like him more than a teammate. Her actions, her smiles, the fact that she stopped hitting him so hard… not to mention all those 'just-friends' dates that she had accepted willingly. _

_But that all went away when he heard that his best friend and crush were dating. _

_At first he thought he can handle it. He smiled it away, but his eyes said that he was hurting._

_When he'd first heard, he went to the Hokage mountain. He couldn't accept it, He thought that it must have been a coincidence. He must have misheard. He couldn't handle what his heart was feeling, he felt as if the world had collapsed on his shoulders. He felt as if someone had thrown a shuriken at his heartstrings. as if they had missed the aim, yet the damage was fatal. _

_He was lying on the ground, his arms covering his eyes. He took deep breaths. maybe then the pain would attenuate the slightest. That was a maybe._

_Sakura shouldn't see him in this state. Sasuke shouldn't see him in this state. No one should see him._

_His first action was to go to baa-chan and ask for a solo mission where he could busy his mind with something else. And now he was leaving, but here she was, making it so hard for him to forget about her._

_"It's okay, I won't be long, I will be back to Konoha before you know it" he lied._

_And he left. _

_Tsunade sent some ANBU to make sure Naruto didn't do anything reckless. _

_It wasn't that she didn't trust him, it was the fact that his ability to keep himself to safe was questionable at best._

—

_And now Sakura was missing. He never should have gone on that mission. He never should have gone._

_He sat at the top of the Hokage Mountain and stating collecting natural energy. He would find her no matter what it took. _

—

Sakura was still desperately trying to escape from the approaching chakra signature.

Her wedding had already been a mistake today. Kami knows what was coming next.

Even in sage mood, it would still be hard for Naruto to find her; he was dismissing his fears,. He didn't want to lose her, especially not when his last moments with her had ended on such a negative note. He couldn't live with himself if something happened to her.

Clutching the sides of her big white dress, Sakura jumped from one branch to another. Her hands were still trembling, and she needed to go further away. She couldn't stay here. Not after _running from her own wedding_. With that thought, her leg slipped. She immediately grabbed a branch, but her shaking arms let go involuntarily. The fall was high enough to have broken her ankle, especially with the shoes she was wearing. However, she managed to land safety. At least now she was in a safe distance away from everyone; now she could think in peace.

"Sakura, don't run" a voice came from the trees.

The runaway bride scanned her surroundings but saw no one. How the hell did he…

"I am in sage mode so I can feel your chakra even if you hide it" he said, seemingly knowing her thoughts. His voice was dead serious. It was the same tone he gave to his opponents.

The last person she wanted to see was _him_.

Meeting Naruto now was _worse_ than meeting Sasuke because he was the one. He was the reason behind her confused feelings.

She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Why are you here?" Her voice came out a bit shaky. "What do you want" she added.

"Go back" he ordered.

"Who are _you_ to say that?" '_since __**you**_ _left_'

"You're hurting him" 'like you hurt me'

"I am sorry, but I can't. It's selfish and arrogant but I can't. It's for the better that I leave now instead of living a lie with him"

"Why can't you? Sakura why can't you go to him, didn't you love him?" he said it in a monotone, void of nearly all emotion. Except she thought she heard a quiet tremble of fear to his voice.

She looked him, he was wearing his orange black outfit, it had little cuts, his eyes had a layer of orange on the sides, so he was in sage mode. She couldn't look him in they eye anymore and turned his gaze anywhere but his.

"Love?" She huffed quietly. "I don't know what love is anymore, but I am sure that I don't love him, not as someone who I would marry"

"Then why? Why did you say yes?"

"You know we haven't even kissed." She ignored his question.

He was silent.

"I've been stalling my feelings. I don't think I can go back. I must have caused him terrible pain. I don't deserve him, or you." The last part came out more quietly, almost choked.

He still didn't say a word.

"Let's go back" he held out his arm for her to hold.

She hesitated for a second, then finally took his arm.

—

Everyone was looking at them. Despite all of the drama, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura had made it somewhere alone.

Sasuke was standing with his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground. Naruto was rubbing the back of his head, thinking about the situation they were in, and Sakura is next to him, her left hand holding her right arm nervously.

The situation was utterly awkward.

Then Naruto started to chuckle—it was _so_ awkward—and Sakura looked at him, wanting to scold him. But all she could do was laugh as well, at the audacity of _him_ laughing. Sasuke smiled, soon they were all laughing.

And then soon their laughs slowly died.

It was silent again.

Sakura took steps closer to the Uchiha prodigy. "I am sorry. For everything. For hurting you, for ruining your happy day, if I could do anythi-"

"Sakura," he interrupted. "It would be wrong to get married if you didn't love me," he said.

Naruto started laughing in the background.

Sakura glared at him.

"Dobe, you better shut up, you crashed my wedding"

"Its not like you were getting married!" He laughed even harder.

"Naruto why did you come back" she asked him severely, frustrated that he could _laugh_ at a situation like this. She looking him in the eye.

Naruto's laugh slowed into a chuckle. Sasuke looked ready to listen to his explanation, and Sakura waiting for his answer.

"Well.. err… I knew something like this happen, so I had to come back.. hehehe"

Sakura sighed, she knew there was another answer, but she decided to ask him later, when things had settled down.

"So how about we get some ramen" Naruto suddenly declared.

The whiskered blonde dragged them both to Ichiraku's, ignoring their protestation.

At the shop, Naruto was slurping miso ramen. On his right was Sakura, blowing on the ramen before taking a bite, while Sasuke was on his left, quietly eating his food.

Somewhere not far from they were sitting, Sai was sketching them, while Ino sighed. "I worked so hard in choosing the right dress, and now Sakura is eating ramen in it."

"Finally" Shikamaru mumbled.

"So much for the Uchiha wedding." Temari was next to him.

Back at the reception hall, Choji was eating the wedding cake. Kiba and Akamaru took occasional bites from the cake "Guess we won't know the new uchiha bride, we need to start a new bet again."

"When did Naruto return anyway?" said Shino.

"I KNEW SAKURA DIDN'T LIKE SASUKE" Lee shouted.

"Cut it down Lee, there's been enough drama for one day" Tenten shook her head.

And so the wedding didn't happen, Naruto is back and kami knows what will happen next.

This story is brought to you by: HatakeKakashi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: naruto belongs to kishi. **

* * *

It has been a week and still the runaway bride topic was still the only thing people talked about in Konoha no Sato.

Sakura came back to work three days later after the whole dramatic situation. At first she never thought that it would be THAT Big of a thing, that it will be the talk of the week.

Till she passed by some nurses

"_I knew she didn't love him_" Sakura gasped at what she heard, yet she covered her mouth quickly to listen to their conversation.

"_That day she stayed in the office for two hours to avoid him_"

"_Poor Sasuke-kun, he deserves better_"

She froze at those words. '_I DIDNT LOVE HIM? I love him ya know! Just not romantically_.'

'_And I stayed in the office cause I had paperwork. Sasuke just happen to STOP BY.'_

She wanted to defend her selfish actions, but what can she do? Sasuke was hurt, even if he didn't show it. and if she walked to them, to defend herself what can she say in her defense? Even after their talk it seems that Uchiha knew how to hide his emotions, he may never meet any other girls. This was her thought until she continued her eavesdropping.

"_Do you think it's too soon if I asked him out_" she heard one of the nurses talk

"_No! I was gonna ask him_"

"_Hell no! Me_"

The nurses started arguing over who is gonna ask him first. That was not new to Sakura.

She wasn't upset or anything, but now, everyone hates her. And all the girls are fighting over Sasuke, she wasn't upset, more like hating the situation she is in now.

1\. Naruto have been avoiding her,

2\. her mom isn't talk to her.

She is glad that her shishou is at least not teasing her about it, like Ino is.

* * *

After her first day of work, she went straight to her parents' house. She remembered how her mom was so excited for her wedding, which made her feel terrible. She hoped she would talk to her.

Her dad opened the door; he greeted her with a hug

"Welcome my flower, " as her father embraced her, "hi dad" she laughed. Her dad will always treat her like a five year old no matter what. She didn't notice her eyes starting to tear up. She held them back with a gulp. "Where is mom?" She asked.

"So you had enough of me?" her father frowned.

She laughed. "She won't talk to me, right?"

"How come! She's just upset that she won't get to see her grandchildren," he laughed

They sat in the living room, Sakura went to prepare some lemon rose tea her mother's favorite, as always, she added 2 sugar teaspoon for her dad while one brown sugar cube for her mom.

She placed the tray on the table and went to her mom's room with a cup in her hand. Her dad sat in the living room, sipping tea and watching the daily Konoha news, he didn't want to interrupt the talk that his wife and daughter will be having.

Sakura knocked the door softly three times, she was nervous, her hands were starting to shake, she held the cup with both of her hands so the warmth that emitted for the cup calmed her.

Her mother was more excited than Ino, the moment she heard the news that she was going to marry the Uchiha, she made a list for the wedding preparations.

Part of her stretching all of this was not to see her mom's disappointment and now she had not only disappointed her, but her made her depressed.

"Mom" she called.

She heard the bed sheets being moved, Sakura walked in, "mom can I talk to you?"

She heard nothing but her mom's breathing, she knew her mom was awake.

" I bought you some tea" she said with an optimistic smile.

No response.

She started to think her mother was really sleeping.

"Sakura" she called her, her voice was dry,

Sakura hurried to the bed, her mom rested in a sitting position, her face was pale,

"Mom I am sorry, I am soooo sorry" Sakura immediately said after she saw her mother colorless façade

"Oh no, don't apologize Sakura" her mother didn't look at her.

"It's my fault, I pressured you into this, I should have asked you if you loved him, you didn't did you?" her mother looked at her in grief.

Sakura place cup on the nightstand, and held her mother's hand,

"Mom, it was never your fault," she squeezed her hand to assure her that she shouldn't burden herself with anything.

"If anything, the fault was mine, you and dad have been nothing but supportive to my decisions, I did the most stupid thing and I regret it"

Her mother was about to say something, but Sakura interrupted her

"I know you will ask me what happened, and I came here to explain," Sakura sniffed.

"I thought that I loved him," she started, her voice was lenient

"I thought that if he loved me, everything would be fine, but when I wore the dress, and I saw the crowd and I recited the vows before the wedding, I couldn't do this, I knew that I didn't love him as much as he loved me" her tears were streaming down her face.

"I-I knew that I needed to end it, before I let him start a-a life where I am can't give him the love he deserves" her breath was shaking; she took a deep breath and wiped her tears, and smiled.

She didn't want her mother to feel guilty at all,

"Sakura, my darling" her mom brought her other hand to her daughter's cheeks,

"I should've known, I am your mother, after all, if I can't know what you're feeling then what kind of mother I am"

"The kind of mother that will know my engagement before I even tell you, yes, I know that you asked Ino"

"Why didn't you say anything" her mother took the cup in her hands and starting sipping, "ummm, too much sugar"

"Mom!" Sakura yelled.

"I know you ask Ino about everything, you even chose the dress without even considering what I chose" she added.

"You want me to let you wear that dress with the hideous bows!" She retorted taking another sip,

"It wasn't hideous!" Sakura groaned.

"On your next wedding remind me to give you your grandmother's dress, at least its better than that awful piece of clothing"

"Oh and you're planning my next wedding now" Sakura laughed in disbelief.

"So who is it?" changing the subject as she placed the empty cup on the table.

"Who is who" Sakura begin to worry,

"the guy that you love, dalring"

Sakura frowned. Now if her mother knew that she loves _him, _this will take another 180-degree turn.

"Oh now don't tell me you didn't leave the handsome Uchiha for no one, there has to be someone" she raised a brow.

Sakura growled. She was about to get up and leave this conversation.

"Okay okay ! I won't ask, but promise to tell me" her mother gave her a pleading look.

"Before anyone" Sakura smiled. She realized she just promised her mother that she would tell her first, and that a promise she needs to keep.

"Agreed" she smiled back.

Sakura and her mother were the same in personality, even though they were not that close, her mother always made sure that Sakura had everything, and interfering in Sakura's love life was something she felt she had to do, it wasn't _interfering_, she only set her up with a gentlemen once and Sakura was mad.

Mebuki Haruno made sure to know who's the guy that her daughter was in love with.

* * *

**Chapter 3 will be about narusaku so look forward to that :D**

**sorry for not updating promised confession or 20 candy bars but i promise you to update as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've kept my promise. I update this week **

**If you're gonna ask about my other fics, I will update them very soon, its just university and stuff. And I have a wedding (my brother's) this week. **_**The irony.**_

**Disclaimer: not mine, kishi took it away from me and from everybody.**

* * *

When Sakura settled everything with her mom, she bid her goodbyes after promising them thousand times to come and pass by this weekend.

She headed home; it was almost ten, if she needed to reach her apartment before it strikes eleven she needed to put use to her ninja skills. And she did.

Once she reached her apartment, she kicked off her shoes and went to see what she had in the fridge to eat, there was some pancakes, two eggs and one half lemon and an orange juice.

She checked the freezer; to her luck there was strawberry ice cream.

The runway-ex-bride decided to take a warm bubble bath and then eat ice cream straight from the carton while watching TV. Her shift would start at 12noon and she can burn the ice cream she ate tomorrow morning at the training grounds.

She filled the tub with water, her clothes and stepped into the warm bubbly berry-scented warm tub.

She let a long sigh, it was so damn relaxing, her mind started thinking of things she didn't want to think about. Such as Ino's teasing and her shishou not commenting on the whole wedding unexpected results, she made a mental note to talk to it with her.

But most importantly, Naruto avoiding her.

He wasn't avoiding her; she just didn't see him for days.

Not ever since their meal at Ichiraku's which was after the wedding.

She lowered her body till he water met her chin.

What happened after we ate ramen, the three of team seven, what awkwardness that was there vanished, both of her teammates walked her to her house.

Her mind started going over some flashbacks, to the night he left, when she wanted to see him, she wanted to _tell_ him, that night he didn't allow her to say anything, she could've stopped him, punched him, shouted it out for him, yet that look he gave, It broke her. But her mind found substitutions, which later left her in doing rash decisions like running away from her own wedding.

Ugh how she hated thinking about it.

She decides to stay soak her body in the warm water for a few more minutes just to calm down and empty her mind from all the annoying thoughts.

* * *

The next morning, She went to the training to grounds to find Sai. She guessed Naruto should be here too.

"Hello Sai" she greeted him

"Hi" with his fake smile. He was pretending not to think of what happened recently, well, she couldn't blame him.

The smile still present in his face, his eyes, squinted a bit.

"Did you see Naruto?" She asked, after looking around for any sign of him.

"Well he just went somewhere, I am guessing to the ramen shop" still with the same face.

"Sai, what wrong with you?" she raised a brow, her hands on her hips. How she hated this fake smile of his.

"Nothing" with that same expression.

"Look, its okay, if you wanted to ask about the whole wedding thing" she sat on the ground, her elbows on her knees.

"I knew it" he blurted.

"Knew what?" she inquired.

"That your bond with Sasuke wasn't a romantic one"

"Well, if I knew that this before whole 'wedding' this whole chaos wouldn't have happened, I am so stupid" she sighed.

"You're not"

She was surprised by his words.

"You just don't see think clearly, a stupid bitch would be the best nickname" he contemplated for a second.

Sakura didn't flinch; she didn't beat the shit out of him. Because what he said was unfortunately true.

She continued doing her training, as if Sai wasn't there.

The ninja artist slowly left, primarily because he didn't to get hurt in the process of her training.

Sakura Haruno finished her training, she was extremely exhausted, her muscles were sore, but whatever pain her body had, it didn't match whatever pain she caused to her friends, or even the pain that rested in her heart.

She went to her apartment, took a shower and went to pay a visit to her best friend at the flower shop.

She stepped in, saw Ino behind the counter, and her whiskered blonde teammate?

"Hi Ino, Hi Naruto" She greeted them, as casual as she can be.

"Hi, Sakura-chan" Naruto said and wasn't even looking at her.

"Well hello to my runaway bride" another sarcastic comment from Ino for the umpteenth time after the whole—ugh, Sakura rolled her eyes, and took a look at the fresh flowers, a minute didn't even pass till she heard Naruto saying "Ja ne" and the door jingled as he left.

At first she didn't pay much attention, maybe he was at hurry or had to do something, but it started to irks her…

She was on her way to convenient store, she happen to pass by Ichiraku's, she wanted to say hi to him and check on how is he doing, and to see if he was really ignoring her.

She flipped the little curtains to greet him, but she saw him standing up, paying for his meal and leaving the shop. Just like that. He didn't even look at her

To her shocking self, she didn't have the time to call him by his name.

"Hello Sakura" Teuchi said

"Hi.." Her eyes were still fixated on Naruto's figure that faded with the darkness

"Do you wan-"

"What wrong with Naruto?" she told herself, but her words seemed to escape her mouth in a whisper.

"The boy have been this upset ever since his departure to his mission, no I think before that, when I ask him he would laugh it off but I know there is something, he didn't even notice that I added extra beef in his order" the owner answered.

Feelings that varied from sorrow, regret to anguish showered her. As if someone splashed a bucket of ice on her from head to toe.

She shook her head lightly, her hands still holding the fabric of the little entrance curtain of ichiraku, "thank you taichi" she said silently.

She went home, she even forgot to go to the convenience store and decided to go home instead. She walked aimlessly while her mind is busied with thoughts that haunted her mind, till she reached her apartment. She didn't even bothered to take off her shoes and sat on the couch.

It was no doubt that she had caused so much hurt to Naruto as much as she did to Sasuke

_No_, Naruto suffered worse.

She roughly shook her, her hands running through her pink hair.

'_I kept telling myself, that if he loved me that was enough, it was what I needed'_

But he comes along all _him_ and he stirred something I have held back, just when I when I followed my guts he shut me out, he gave me his _'blessing'_

"I-I hate this" Sakura wished she could get out of this traumatizing situation.

_Its him,_ I can't handle the fact that he won't talk to me, not even look at me.

I don't think I can live while he is ignoring me, this feels so wrong.

And the fact that I am regretting this now is even more agitating.

Sakura laid her head on the couch, tears forming in the corner of her eyes, she didn't want to cry, she didn't deserve to cry.

Flashbacks of her scolding him when they were young came rushing in her mind, her confession that he didn't believe, the promise that was '_for a lifetime'_.

It hurt.

She couldn't talk to him, she didn't _dare._

* * *

**No narusaku, probably next week? I am planning a naruto POV. And I want sakura's mother to be involved too. And I also want to mention a lot of ppl. Maybe jiraiya is alive here. Who knows. I also wanna write more about sasuke, **

**Have you ever ran away from your own wedding?**

** It wouldn't hurt to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**currently working on an AU (my first AU) and its all about the Uchiha. (hint: obirin) **

so here it is chapter 4 :D

**Disclaimer: Naruto is ending because its belongs to Kishi.**

* * *

If Sakura needed to solve things with Naruto, that will need to wait. Because to her, settling whatever is between her and Sasuke was more important.

So immediately after her shift, she went grocery shopping and head to her apartment, she decided to make an apple pie. As a peace offering.

She placed all the ingredients, and followed the exact steps; the oven was on 15 minutes before, and the texture was perfect but she might have added more sugar, or was it salt…

Whatever mistake she did, the pie was burned. a big piece of coal.

Cherry tomatoes would work.

* * *

It would be totally wrong if she talked to Naruto, why?

He did not got ditched in his wedding, SASUKE did, and whatever reason Naruto got involved she will know eventually, either by asking him nicely or she had to use her fist.

Sauske was her friend, her teammate, Naruto and she had brought him back a year ago and the promise was fulfilled. Sasuke was freed from the hatred and the darkness that had consumed him, the moment he got back to the village, he said that it had never changed, it was nice to see him to his old self, maybe not wholly, but gradually he did came back.

Naruto helped him in getting along with everything, he had restored his home, and it was re-constructed with the help of some villagers and Tazuna, the bridge-builder from Land of Waves, wanted to return the favor for what have happened, since team 7 helped him and it was their first mission. At the very first no one wanted to help him, there was some rumors that this place was cursed and forbidden, but Naruto, Sakura and the rest of rookie nine helped burn the rumors down.

And soon people starting to accept him, not entirely but slowly.

Sakura started to pay him visits that started occasionally and soon became frequently.

It was then Sasuke asked her to stay with him, he asked her to move in with him, saying that he doesn't wanna go back to loneliness.

Before anything, the pink-haired kunoichi had discussed Ino about this and she told her to go for it.

_"You still have feeling for him right?" Ino's tone was serious, unlike her personality, as if she's trying to confirm something._

_"Y-yes why wouldn't I have feeling for Sasuke I mean you sure remember that we both had a huge crush on him" Sakura stuttered at first but her explanation supported her decision._

_"Yeah, but _I_ got over him" Ino folded her arms, it was simple as that, the blonde had no such feelings for him anymore, it was only a childhood crush, but she assumed Sakura had deeper feelings because he was her teammate? The blonde dismissed the matter._

Sakura was in front of his house, she took a deep breath and exhaled, this was her first step to fix her atrocious mistake. she straightened her posture and rang the doorbell.

She head the door jingles and open

"Hi" she said,

"Hi" he hardly even said it, his eyes went to her hands that was holding a bag of cherry tomatoes.

He let her into his house, she didn't dare to look at him, and this was their first encounter after the whole wedding, after the three of them ate at Ichiraku ramen,

"So you're here because...?" he said.

"I bought cherry tomatoes" she held up the bag, using her best effort to give him her best smile.

He doesn't say anything and takes the bag placing it in the fridge, then turns to her

"If you are here to apol-" he closes the fridge door

"I am here to settle things between us," she blurted out. She didn't want to hear his cold statements that made him all callous.

"There is nothing to settle Sakura" he replies.

"Well, to me there is" she insists.

She knows Sasuke won't talk to her, but she needs to settle this, they can't go each day ignoring what happened.

"What is it?" it was more like a demand than a question.

"Why did you propose, why did you want to start a relationship with me in the beginning?" she goes straight to the topic.

"Why did you say yes?" answer a question with a question?

But he was right, why did she say yes, when he offered her a life with him and then ran away when it was official.

"Because..."

He arched a brow, Sasuke knew that Sakura will eventually talk to him about the wedding, and since its time, she might as well explain her decisions before he does.

"I thought that since you loved me it was enough, I wasn't being true to myself, so I said yes because I thought your feelings were enough to make me happy" she said wobbly.

Her eyes were sad, she put a hand in her forehead and they run her hand through her long bangs "I didn't think of your feelings, all I cared about at the end was myself, I am sorry and I wish I can make it up for you" she pleaded.

Her thoughts ran back when she wore her heavy pearl-white dress, how her hands were shaking, her shoulder were stiff, how she told her mom she needs a moment alone, but it was an excuse to sneak out of the place.

She recalled how she ran swiftly, fast and unheard. thinking only about her feelings, herself, her own future. She felt sorry for him? Yes, but that didn't stop her from running away.

"I knew you were not ready, but I asked you, trusting your words. I knew there wouldn't be anyone coming near me, but you were the only girl I know, so I took a step knowing that both of us will be hurting in the process" his voice cut her train of memories.

"I wouldn't blame you." His voice was toneless.

Sakura was flabbergasted, Sasuke actually talk to her and she thought he wouldn't. He considered her the only closes female friend he had. She felt a pang in her heart, _how_ could she make this up for him.

But the question is,

"S-sasuke, I need to ask you a question," she said. Her expression was determined but her eyes were hesitated. Should she ask him?

There was a silence; Sasuke was looking away from her for only millisecond, he closed his eyes and looked back at her, his expression was entirely different, his eyes were back to the same shade of onyx that she knew.

To sasuke, he did expect things to go well, he knew something would happen eventually, he trusted her, and he knew that his feelings would grow after marriage, since they would both spend most of the time together, she was the closest female person he knew, since most of the female population in Konoha despised him.

"Did you love me?" she said, grasping the moment to ask the moment he looked at her.

Part of her wanted to slap her for asking this dumb question but she needed to know she needed to see how bad did she hurt him, how deep was the wound she made.

"I figured _you_ did" he stated.

Her mind went blank for a second. And then she blinked. Did he not love her? did he not see her differently than other girls?

And why was it kind of a... Relief?

"So I didn't love you and you didn't love me.." she said.. as if she was talking to herself.

Sasuke didn't say anything he only blinked.

"Do you know why he came back?" He asked, changing the entire subject.

"N-Naruto?! .. I didn't ask him yet, did he tell you why?"

'Naruto must've talked to Sasuke' Sakura thought.

"I haven't talk to him," Sasuke answered.

So he haven been not only avoiding her, but sasuke too! Something is wrong and she needed to find Naruto and talk to him.

Sakura then walked out of the Uchiha door, her head down with a smile that showed her relief, she exhaled a deep breath, and another thing was off her shoulders…

At the same time, our blonde whiskered ninja was on his way to pay a visit to his Uchiha friend and saw her stepping out of his best friend's house, his cheeks went uncontrollably pink at the sight of her cute smile, followed by a pang in his chest that reappeared for the umpteenth time, he should have left them alone.

He looks at her from afar, _'as long as she's happy_' the statement echoes in his head for the millionth time.

* * *

**Do I write the next chapter about sasuke being entirely wrong about the konoha female population hating him or just jump to narusaku?**

** You decide.**


	5. Chapter 5

**good morning/afternoon/evening to who ever is reading this story. **

**1\. i won't give up in writing narusaku f****ics.**

**2\. both this story and 20 Candy Bars will have the best ending, i will make you cry from happiness.**

**3\. look about promised confession, i will update it December.**

_**Disclaimer: this story belongs to kishi but he ruined it, so i am here to make it better.**_

* * *

_The Next Day_

"What are you doing here Dope?" said a certain Uchiha.

Our whiskered hero stood in front of the Uchiha door, what he saw last night broke him to pieces, he hardly got a wink of sleep but his mind came into a resolution, he cannot ignore his friends forever, for they would notice why he is upset and things would go awkward, and the last thing for Naruto is for things to go awkward, cause awkward will lead to problems that he will cause for them and he doesn't want to trouble them, he wished happiness for both of his friends.

"I came here to talk" Naruto said in a monotone.

Sasuke sighed, seemed like everyone came to talk… did he accidentally open a consoling therapy at his home?

"Yeah.." Sasuke left the door open and walked to his couch.

Naruto came in and closed the door behind him. it would be weird if he acted polite and sat on the couch to discuss any matter regarding his relationship with Sakura, so he did what he always did. He walked to the fridge and started to see if there is something to eat.

"I came here to congratulate you, since you and Sakura are back together" he took two cherry tomatoes from the box and went to the kitchen sink to wash them.

Sasuke raised a brow. All his doubts and suspicions became clear to him, he was right.

That line that Naruto just said confirmed all what Sasuke presumed, that asshole still have feelings for Sakura, it wouldn't be a problem now because he and Sakura are not together, he can now tell him that they are not a couple, but wouldn't it be more fun to tease him about it? To teach him a lesson or two about how to mask his feelings, not that he wanted Naruto to conceal his feelings all the time, but it wouldn't hurt to tease him about it.

"I am going" Sasuke declared.

Naruto raised his head "where?"

"A place, want to tag along?" he suggested, wearing his coat.

Naruto threw one of the cherry tomatoes at him; Sasuke caught it perfectly, and ate it. Naruto ate the other one and smiled.

* * *

It was 6pm, Konoha streets were busy, even though it was November, people were getting ready for Christmas, the shimmering lights that are being hanged in some stores and shined the trees, people started to wear heavy clothes, the hot chocolate and sweet potato stands were opening… it was peaceful and calming yet you feel like you're missing out, or at least that what Naruto feel, things went fast, yet slow to where he stood, it felt perfect to him but that was only for a second, his heart was content but only for a second, he tried to grasp to that fulfilling feeling, but it was one of things that only happen at certain moments…like when you watch the sunrise but you can't watch it forever because the sun will come out fully and you will need to start your day.

"Are you gonna come or not?" Sasuke glared at him, his teammate was spacing out and it was all written on his face.

Naruto nodded "hai" and they both entered The Barbecue Shop, not Sasuke's best place, but it was where the rest of the rookies always gathered, at the same time, in the same table, and lucky for both team seven members the whole rookie nine were there.

"Hey Naruto! Long time no see man!" Kiba shouted.

Naruto switched to himself, and gave his trademark grin, they went and sat with the Kiba, Neji (yes neji is alive in this fanfic) who was drinking tea but was tempted to slap it at Kiba's face for his loud barking voice. Lee and Shino greeted them, Shikamaru knew something was off the moment Sasuke walked in with Naruto, while Chouji was pouring more spices on the pieces of meat before enjoying their taste, while Sai kept looking at Naruto and Sasuke, he was observing them, understanding more about their bond, while Shino wasn't surprised to see them.

They ordered their meals, Kiba kept talking about Akamaru's condition lately, Lee then mentioned to add Akamaru to his youthful training routine, Neji was discussing some jounin stuff with Shikamau while Chouji just ordered another plate of meat and Shino kept sipping his tea.

"So why did you some back? I heard that your mission would last three months?" Kiba asked, loudly mind you.

"Yeah. Why did you come back Naruto?" Lee said

"Was it because of the bond you two shared?" Sai added.

Everyone in the table looked at them, Naruto waved his hand "whaaat.. No I-"

"It's because of Sakura right?" it was more like a statement than a question in Chouji's state, since he was munching the pieces of meat. Sasuke smirked but hardly anyone noticed it.

The whole rookie went to silence for a minute, this was not the best topic to talk about. "So is anyone interested in ordering more tea? Since Naruto won't talk about his feelings?" Shino broke the silence.

"No, Shino, and I only came back be-because I had to talk to Baa-chan about something" Naruto explained.

"About what" it was Shikamaru who asked now

"Well, its an S-ranked mission so I can't talk about it" Naruto said using his best serious expression, it was a lie of course, he hoped they would buy it.

They actually did to his surprise, Lee nodded and Kiba kept saying something about how S-ranked missions seem to be scarce and so on and so forth.

The night continued with them talking and laughing about old memories, they ordered sake, but made sure Lee didn't take a sip. The night ended and they all went to their separated ways.

Before Sasuke could leave he stopped Naruto,

"For your information, Sakura and I are not together," Sasuke studied his expression; he could've sworn he say his features rise in shock mixed with joy.

Naruto was dumbfounded, what was his duck-ass-haired friend was saying exactly…

"Again?"

The Uchiha closed his eyes and sighed, a puff of white smoke appeared, "I am telling you that Sakura and I are not a couple, she came to me last night, she ended it, not that there was anything much to say"

"B-but Sakura loves you" still the shocked expression never left his face, his irises dilated in disbelief, his nose was almost red, his mouth was hanging in the air, so he didn't notice the powerful punch he received from friend.

"OWWW WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" his nose bled, he immediately placed a hand on his jaw, that fucking Uchiha might've broke it.

"You go to Sakura and ask her, and tell her to heal your face, I believe broke a tooth or two" Sasuke waved his hand shaking his hand from the powerful punch he sent to his friend's face and disappeared in the thin air.

Naruto kept his hand on his right cheek, with only two thoughts in his mind

_1\. 'Sakura doesn't love Sasuke?' _

2\. _'i will beat the shit out of his sharingan"_

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter is all narusaku, I accept ideas for chapter 7. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to kishi, and that's ****why**** I am here to make things better.**

* * *

It was freezing cold, the weather in Konoha started to drop, even thought it was just November and normally the temperature would only go down at the beginning of December, It wouldn't be a surprise if it snowed early this year.

Naruto's hand clutched to his jaw, the throbbing pain was unbearable, he will punch that asshole Sasuke in the face to the point where he will need plastic surgery!

And what was about him going to Sakura so she can heal him? Was that Uchiha bastard insane? The last person he wants to see is she. It would be difficult and he needs to explain to her and she will need to explain to him, the barrier they've built up between each other became strong and unavoidable.

It was hard to believe that Sakura had _no feelings_ for Sasuke; Naruto had known that she loved him ever since the academy days, and it wouldn't make sense if she fall out of love.

"_She was looking for you_" Kakashi's voice echoing in his mind for the second time…

Kakashi-sensei had told him that before their departure…so he waited for her and so he did, their conversation wasn't his favorite. It left him in deep constant pain, whenever he thought he recovered, he would wake up next day and BAM! The first thing he would think of is her, and that would ruin his entire day.

He closed his eyes for a second to clear his thoughts, _okay_, if he assumed she never had feelings for Sasuke-teme, then why would she accept his proposal? And even if she is not in love with him, she must still have lingering feelings… or at least in love with someone else.

_Someone else…_

The last thing for him to see is for Sakura to end up with stranger.

Due the recent thought that formed in his mind, naruto couldn't think of ay solution but to meet her.

He _needed _to see her,

That was final for him, the idea of her being with someone else bugged him, no, it angered him. He needed to confront her, and stop whatever little games they were playing.

The blonde ninja, made his way to the hospital, it was 9pm so he hoped Sakura wasn't there. The orange scarf he was wearing was now covered in blood... Due the punch he received, he could feel Kurama's chakra aiding the injury. He reached the hospital, the nurses rushed him to the OR, it wasn't a serious surgery, just making everything in place, he hardly felt anything since the dose of anesthesia set him for a long night sleep.

* * *

_11:09pm, Konoha Hospital_

The pink haired medic made her way to the hospital, even though her shift started at 12 midnight, she favored graveyard shifts, they weren't that tiring as morning shifts and there wasn't so much work, she tapped the nurse office, informing them that she came early, in case they needed her for an emergency. Sakura went to check on the latest updates, she took the file of the patient in the recent hours, her eyes scanned some patients' names, condition…etc. her eyes notices an "Naru..." somewhere, hey eyes darted back at the familiar name, she read the it again "Naruto, Uzumaki"

'_What in the actual...'_

She checked the room number, closed the file, held it by her side and rapidly paced to the room, as quietly as she can.

The idiot just went into a surgery, what the in the name of hell did he got himself into?! His jaw was almost dislocated! She huffed, she hoped Kurama did some healing, actually she knew Kurama did heal him... Yet that wouldn't stop her from checking up on him.

* * *

Sakura walked into the room, she heard the machine making a beeping sound, she stepped in to see him lying in bed, his hair was messier than normal, blonde tresses peaking out from every corner, she could hear his steady breathing, his jaw a patched up, she read his condition, it wasn't that bad, but it got her worried, she checked the VI that was attached to him, _good_. She checked his temperature, _also good_. Things were fine, for now at least.

She hasn't seen him in weeks, he has been avoiding her, and now he is here, in the hospital for god knows what reason.

She sat on the chair beside the bed, she looked at him, at his rising and falling chest, at his whiskers that she wanted to stroke but couldn't cause that might lead to him waking up from his peaceful slumber and then it would be hell awkward. She felt a pang of guilt in her heart, when she remembered all the hurtful thing she did to him, and she looks at him now, and all what's on her mind is how did he ever endured all the years being with someone like her?

Would it ever be the same between them? She was too late anyway… what was there to be the same?

The kunoichi then stood up, it was her shift now and she needed to finish her other rounds. Since she was doctor, she only had to checkup on the patients once and the nurses would take it from there, they would inform her if any thing happened.

* * *

It was _2:29am_

And she it was the third time she entered Naruto's room, you know just to check up on him.

* * *

_2:44am _

It was the sixth time for her to enter his room, she needed to re-check everything, the nurses could've easily done that, but she took it as her job.

* * *

_3:08am_

She gave up and sat in his room, on the chair that was close to his bed. She didn't wanna leave him. She didn't want to, also she finished all her paper work, and since it was her graveyard shift, there was hardly any work to do, unless they have emergencies. However, the only emergency they have was a little boy, no older than five, who had a fever and he condition was stable now.

Sakura rested her chin on the palm of her hand and gazed at him, she felt content, and safe. It hurt that she can only feel this amazing feeling with him, she wished she had a time machine, to go back and fix all of her mistakes, or just one mistake.

If she had the confidence this wouldn't have happened, if she knew what she wanted this wouldn't have happened, if she was true to herself the situation wouldn't have reached to this extreme. Why was it so hard to fix things?

She covered her face with her hands, she was starting to have a headache, she felt beads of tears… when did she cry.. She wasn't allowed to cry. She wiped them with her sleeve and rested her head on the side of the bed.

* * *

_4:24am_

She opened her eyes, she could feel a faint headache throbbing painfully near her temples and she could smell the hospital sheets, she groaned, until it hit here, where she was.

_oh_ she knew _where_ she was, she wanted to slap herself, first was why did she sleep in her shift, second, why the hell she slept on Naruto's bed. She raised her head finally, and looked to see if he was asleep. It was a mistake to look at him, because he was looking back at her with half-grin. Since the other side of his face was drugged it was inevitable that he can't move his right cheek yet.

She didn't know if she should apologize or laugh.

Apologize. Yes, that was the best option.

"S-sorry, I think I accidentally slept here. Look I know its unprofessional from a do-" her head was bowed, avoiding his eyes.

She saw him pointing at something behind her.

"Wh-what?" she looked behind her there was nothing,., she looked back at him

He was gesturing at his throat and pointing at the object behind her and waving his hand...

_Oh!_

He can't talk yet!

"Oh yeah right!" She stood up and opened the drawer behind her and got a notebook and took a pen from her doctor uniform, and gave it to him.

He took it and started scribbling. Deeply concentrated and showed her the paper.

'_**Its okay Sakura-chan, but can you tell me why are you here?' **_even thought it sounded a bit unexpected from Naruto, the last thing he wanted to see, is her, he didn't want her to be worried and he felt he needed to talk but later. Not in his condition.

"First I am— I was here checking up on you, but I— sorry, but _you_ should explain to me what the hell happened to you" she bowed her head apologetically and then gave him her angry face.

She saw him writing something on the paper.

'_**its unfair sakura-chan, u get to talk and all i do is writing,,,,, so write somethin instead of saying it" **_

"Wha—hmm ok" she was gonna protest but agreed. Mostly because she didn't wanna be angry at him. She gave him a smile and took the notebook and the pen and started to write something. It was kinda fun actually.

"_**what happened to your cheek"**_ it was strange how she avoided the wall they had and just went back to normal.

"_**i wouldn't tell you :P" **_he wrote back

"Naruutooo!" she groaned.

He pointed at the notebook, telling her that there was no talking. She rolled her eyes and started to write something.

"_**Why are you avoiding me?"**_ her face was unyielding while writing and continued to use the expression when she showed him the paper and met his eyes. She almost wavered under his blue gaze but tried to stand serious so he would answer her.

"_**Why aren't you with sasuke?" **_he took the notebook and wrote back, he knew it was the wrong question, but if she want to discuss things right now then why not?

"What!" she blurted out.

He was gonna point to the notebook, "I know, I know" she took the paper and started to write.

"_**answer me first" **_she demanded.

"_**you first!" **_Naruto wrote.

"_**Naruto, i hate this, i hate that we dont talk anymore, i know you should be mad at me, but could we please **__**talk**__**, write in this case…and i am not with sasuke because i don't love him" **_she gave the paper.

"_**sakura-chan… why did you marry him then?" **_he took the paper,,

"_**naruto can i talk instead of writing this?" **_she wrote it.

"_**nope." **_

"Okay" she exhaled.

Sakura took the notebook and started to write. She was concentrated; she hoped Naruto didn't notice her hand shaking, because she reached the part in her explanation where it hurt.

Before she could hand him the paper, a nurse knocked the door and entered the room.

"S-sakura-san, we thought you left?"

"Huh?" she looked at her. _'Oh crap…'_

"No—no I didn't leave I was here with Naruto..." she stood up and placed the paper in her pocket.

Naruto frowned at her actions, she looked back at him "I am not finished I will give it to you late" and she exited the room.

* * *

**See ya next week! I will try to update 20CB tomorrow. I wrote a new fic called Uchiha Corporation, (its an Obirin and other shippings, its heavily based on a lot of things)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: this manga belongs to Kishi but mostly to SP.**

* * *

She got out of the room, hands shaking, the paper was in her jacket pocket and it felt heavy just like the weight of her feelings, her head was bowed down while making a bee-line to her office, she entered and placed her hand on the edge of the table, took a deep breath and for a second her mind and vision went blank, she took a moment to process all what've happened.

"What in the hell was she doing? Telling for Naruto about the truth. _Was she crazy?_ This was like adding water to the crumbling mud, and not that! She slept in his room, during her working hours! It was out of her nature to make such stupid mistakes; Sakura immediately took the paper out and threw it in the trashcan.

However her eyes kept fixated on the crumbled piece of paper, it was still readable, if someone were to walk in… She went to the trashcan and took the paper and ripped it into pieces. It might seem crazy but better safe than sorry. She just need to concentrate on going back as friends with Naruto.

She read the clock, there was another hour till her shift ends and Naruto would be discharged tomorrow either in the morning or afternoon, depends on his condition, she knew he hated the hospital breakfast, so if she wants to fix stuff with him, might as well start now.

The head medic changed her into her regular clothes and walked out of the hospital, It was a lovely morning, as everyone would say for such a lovely morning, the fresh air that recharged one's lung with life, the birds' chirping their song, the warm rays of sunlight peaking from the trees that were near the hospital warming her skin and the clear blue sky that was dotted with clouds, the streets were kinda empty, it was 5am people were just starting to wake up.

and that when it hit her; that had to wait another hour because Ichiraku's open at 6am.

* * *

"F-for me?" Naruto's eyes were wide open.

"Yes, Naruto-san," the nurse answered and started setting the table.

"From who?" he asked, who would send ramen as a breakfast?

"Sakura-san" she replied, placing the tissues and other stuff on the table, she placed the hot brewing miso ramen on his table, with chopsticks aside,

"Do you want anything else, Naruto-san?"

"Where is Sakura-chan?" he asked, as if it was something vital.

"Sh-she is busy now" Sakura actually told her that he will ask about her, and she should answer with 'busy'.

"Tell her to come here okay" he pleaded.

"Okay I will be sure to inform her" she smiled in assurance at him and left the room.

Naruto split his chopsticks and started to slurp his noodles, after taking two bites of the delicious Ichiraku noodles that sent jolt of energy to his body, suddenly and for the first time in his entire life he dropped his chopsticks, he didn't feel like eating ramen, as if his body didn't accept it, it felt odd; both of his hands rested on the sides of the table, slowly he felt the heaviness on his heart started to accumulate and let out a long sigh. He wasn't feeling well, and it wasn't something physical, it was something emotional, something in his heart.

Why was Sakura acting like this? Bringing him ramen, talking to him through papers, and sleeping next to him in the hospital, why would she smile so dearly after she got out of the Uchiha compound? Why was he feeling so left out, why was he feeling so distant. His little encounter with Sakura made his mind rowdy.

He shook his head, tossing all his thoughts away, he took back his chopsticks and slurped his ramen and relinquished in the spicy sweet flavor of his breakfast, even though it took his two bites to get back to his normal ramen-eating-addict-self.

* * *

For the fourth time this day, he called the nurse to ask her about Sakura's whereabouts, and she would answer him the same thing _"Sakura-san is busy" _Naruto tried to sneak out of the room however the nurses would put him back, as if they knew he will escape… which explained why he couldn't meet her the whole day.

* * *

The next day, the day where Naruto will be out of the hell hole, he received another bowl of Ichiraku ramen with a note, he was happy about the breakfast, since lunch and dinner yesterday at the hospital was awful, who eats this food anyway?

He opens the note;

"_Meet me at the training grounds after you're out of the hospital._

_-Sakura" _

Keeping the note in his pocket, he silently ate his ramen, deep thought on his upcoming talk with Sakura-chan, she said she wasn't in love with him, but her actions would appear to erase her confession, the way she smiled after exiting his house, in the academy days, when they got him back, her visits to his house, didn't she want to be with him?

He would remember when he saw her, in the glorious white dress, she looked stunning, all the lingering fatigue in his body dissipated when he found her, yet a pang in his chest remained and it was a hole that slowly expanded, how come things turned out this way? He did everything he can to make her happy, why isn't she happy? But it wasn't about her, as much as he hated it, part of him was happy that she _didn't_ ended with his Uchiha teammate.

Naruto just realized that this was the first time he did more thinking while eating his favorite meal than he ever did.

The whiskered blonde ninja went to his apartment and took and shower and changed into a new set of clothes, heading to the training grounds, it was something was meant to happen anyway, talking to her, they were gonna face each other at some point.

* * *

Naruto walked to the training grounds, hands in his pockets, trying not to show any emotions that were occupying his heart, regret, fear and anger.

she was standing by a tree, seeking shelter from the rays of the sun, her face turned to see him the moment she heard his footsteps crushing the grass, but he didn't, he looked at the trees beyond, expecting to hear her say anything, scolding him for being late or asking him about how he is feeling, he patiently waited but all he could hear is her breathe.

Unbeknown to him, she was feeling the same thing, yet her mind was blank as a sheet of white fresh paper; she did not know what to say, now that she called him to meet her, for a moment she forgot the purpose of this meeting.

"So you asked me to come here" Naruto broke the silence, he was looking down at his feet, it was uncomfortable being here, he couldn't deal with any more of this, it hurts much more, talking to her now felt like pushing a three ton metal gate using poor chakra reserve; hurtful and tiring.

There was a silence, Sakura didn't know to initiate this heavy conversation that they were about to have, it was devastating, but she _should;_ she should or this will go on forever, the barrier that was between the will only grow thicker if they didn't face each other.

"Where is the paper?" Naruto asked, his voice was husky and dried of emotion, his cold gaze was directed at her open greens, he squared his shoulders waiting for her response

"I threw it away" she simply confessed, his intense gaze felt like daggers. She looked at anything but him, she felt guilty.

"Why" he asked his tone was filled with sheer curiosity mixed with fear, his voice almost husky.

"I couldn't show it to you, I can't explain everything in one piece of paper, i am sorry." her hands were on her sides, her head shook slightly.

"Okay what do you wanna say?" he replied back, coldly, his tone deprive of sentiments

Sakura felt his cold retort, it only showed how great the pain she had caused to her teammate's heart,

"Naruto I am so sorry, I hurt your feelings, I hurt _you_, and I made you go through hell and I shouldn't,"

"You know…" Naruto whispered, interrupting her apology, not because he didn't want to hear it, but because he won't have the chance to say his true emotions again to her, so he needed to tell her, actually 99% of him wanted to forgive her, but this 1% suddenly gained more power than the remaining; because she needed to _know,_

His eyes went back to his feet; his lips quivered upwards, his dark ocean blue eyes filled with soft glow that indicated turmoil of emotion.

"Yeah well you hurt me, and you avoided me the entire day, the nurses kept making excuses, saying that you're busy but it was so obvious" he started, his gaze are slowly looking at the background of the place they're in.

Was he accusing her of avoiding him? did he have the right to? Because last time she checked the one who started this was … She knew she came her to apologies but things has to be clear,

"If we are gonna talk about avoidance, you avoided me too, and not just that, you left the village when we needed you, when Sasuke just settled in, you ran off to a long mission and you never came back until…" she stopped, knowing that she reached this line where she was still in the wrong.

"Why did you runaway? Didn't you love him, weren't we supposed to bring him back together and he's here now, why did you not go to him?" he suddenly started throwing questions like arrows, one by one, right in the dot. He felt like he was walking on eggshell, yet nothing was breaking.

"Because, I do _not_ hold any feelings for him, Naruto." she blurted out, for the second time, or was it the third?

"Then why did you say yes" he didn't wait for a second, this question came on an impulse, another shooting arrow.

"Because of _you_, you just left like that, it made me so confused, I wanted to see you…" she said, as if she suddenly found the path that connected to her heart and she was able to process her feelings into words.

"See me and then what!" his voice rose at the end of his blurting, his eyes looking at her carefully,

"I just wanted to see because we have unfinished things to deal with" she said what her heart said,

"What was unfinished?" he asked not only her, but it was also primarily for him to answer.

She didn't know actually, her heart didn't give her anything, it was for her mind to answer this time, but what was unfinished that haunted them?

"What is it? All I did was to make you happy, you wanna be with Sasuke? Be with him, perfect! And now you don't want him, what do you want Sakura?" whatever was coming out was managed under _no consideration,_ but it was true, what did she want? His eyes looked at her, as if she is miles away, in the highest mountains and they were separated seven seas.

"I am trying to do my best here," he whispered, his eyes met the ground helplessly.

"Naruto I am sorry" _'this is messed up and its all my fault' _this was the only sentence that ranged in her mind.

"And you know what," looking at the background of the place they were in, his voice was croaky, his body felt heavy by the second, recalling memories…

"I thought you were kidnapped or taken away, I couldn't find you," he let a chuckle that died quickly,

"And where were you heading anyway? Were you leaving the village? Sometimes I keep thinking what would've happened if I didn't come back that day," he continued, shrugged at the remainder of the thought, Sakura noticed that he was talking his heart out, this is a new part of Naruto that she never saw, his sorrow and sadness, his deep wound that was caused by her personally.

"All I wanted is to ensure you happiness, but if you don't know what is it that you want then" he stopped, lost in the ending of this sentence, he couldn't see an ending to it in his head.

"You're right, I don't know what I want," she confessed, their eyes met, and for once it was rigid, contact, their eyes locked, whatever _unfinished_ seemed to have a fate in remaining unfinished.

* * *

**A/N: i missed a week i know, but i had tons of assignments and projects -.- even with the whole The Last antiNS shit, I won't give up on narusaku, they are my babies, I love them so much !**

**Anyways, I don't care what's canon, i will never give up on any of my stories so if I don't update, BE 100% SURE, that I am either writing or thinking about the next chapter or editing.**

**this chapter has a cliffhanger and i am AWARE of that, this week is rough for narusaku but believe me this story is a happy ending. i will try to update earlier! please tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: i am very very behind the schedule of this story, **thanks** to all who continued to read my crappy fics even after the 'ending' of the manga..

i am very sorry for not updating anything; projects and such, i couldn't write a word i even had a final i didn't know about DX i cant promise anything really.

and naruto doesn't belong to me.

* * *

_Afternoon 2:59pm, Konoha Hospital_

Fifteen minutes and my break hour ends, I was stirring the cup of coffee that I was holding after I added two cubes of brown sugar while listening to Ino telling me about the new half price sales, a good chance to buy all the Christmas presents but I have to make a list and buy all the wrapping and yadda yadda … ugh, but she there was something else that was important or in other words, _new._

Apparently Sasuke started dating other girls… I didn't know about this until now, Ino didn't tell me, _I_ had to ask her about it, usually she would tell me stuff but she thought I would be hurt but _she _from all people should know that I got over him a long time ago, maybe because after I ran away things messed—that was a big mistake that I cannot fix.

But the fact that Sasuke moved on from the whole bridal-runaway is superb, but he's Sasuke after all. In all facts I was very happy for him, it's a sign that his life is better now, he had moved on from his darkness that he once caved him.

* * *

_Some Time Ago_

It was before noon, the clouds were covering the sky, yet it seems that it would rain later today. The wind was harsh, trees being almost pulled out. the lights were on, the heaters in the stores were on trying to attract more customers by providing warmth in the icy weather that made your finger tips freeze to the point you can't feel them. There were all kinds of stalls selling hot chocolate, sweet potatoes, soothing brewed coffee and such.

Meanwhile, in such weather, The Uchiha was exiting the Training Grounds after an exhausted training session with the whiskered blonde, specially after the Sasuke punched him, Naruto was insisted on getting his revenge, yet the raven guy suggested a better solution, a sparring session without using sharingan or Kyuubi chakra or Sage Mode, just simple ninjutsu.

It was inevitable that they wrecked the ground, using only simple techniques from the academy days, however Naruto won and decided a re-match, this time with Sasuke using his sharingan, before they could actually argue about that,

Sasuke and Naruto noticed someone approaching them; someone _female_, the raven-haired was picking his pouch from the ground Naruto went and greeted her _(he thought that she may be one of his fans)_

"Sorry about the training grounds its pretty messed up, if you were gonna take—"

"I came here actually to talk to Sasuke... Sorry" she was almost Sakura's height, she light brown hair that stopped at her shoulders, caramel-colored eyes, wearing a white long dress. She smiled apologetically.

Naruto turned his head "hey Sasuke! She wants to talk to you," he shouted.

Sasuke half glared at Naruto, while he walked to meet them, he looked at her

"Ok I'm going to Ichiraku" the blonde waved (snickered) and exited the training grounds leaving Sasuke with the girl in an awkward silence

"So you came here for what?"

"y-yes" her face was tomato red, while Sasuke waited for her to talk.

"I-I'm — well— would you like to go out together to grab a cup of coffee together?"

"I don't drink coffee" he answered, he wasn't really fond of coffee, it had too much energy that he didn't need.

"Oh" she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear _'is he rejecting me already_' avoiding his gaze obviously, _"okay again"_

"I'm sorry this was too forward" she laughed a little bit "my name is Makino" she bowed, and the smiled at him.

"and will it be okay if we went out on a date together?"

'_now if he said no, I will run_'

Sasuke actually gave time and thought about it, although his outside face was stern and dark almost glaring, but in the inside he was considering it. The girl was actually a bit frightened from the expression he was giving but when he said "I don't mind" she needed time to register his response.

He didn't mind at all, it was about time that he started making new relations with other females, start anew page with someone, build a family and settle in. it was gonna take a long time so this was a door for him to find peace, to walk in a new light leaving all the darkness behind, he knew that it would be difficult, challenging and will require for him to open new feelings that he didn't know he had, or haven't experienced in a very long time. Sasuke knew that he can't go back in being his five year old self, but his thinking back then, his imagination and his ambitions were innocent and pure, part of him wanted to feel this way again another part ensured him that there was nothing 'happy' can happen for _free_, bad always followed the good.

* * *

The restaurant was a five-stars, tall glass windows allowed the sun to illuminate the place making the atmosphere cozy and refreshing at the same time, their orders were simple, soup, salad; beverages were tea for her and water for him. she talked about her job as a nurse, he listened. she made a joke and laughed, he didn't respond, more like he didn't really get the joke or didn't see what was the funny part in it.

She told him to talk about himself,

what was there to talk about, didn't everybody already know about his past? and more importantly, what did _she_ want to know?

"What do you want to know?" simple as that.

"ummm" she put her index finger on her chin thinking about a question, she had so many! But choosing the one that wasn't too personal is hard.

"what is your favorite color?"

he was a little bit surprised at her question, he expected her to ask about his life or career or goals or his past, since she seemed to be the forward type.

"is that your question?"

"yeah"

She took a sip of her tea and looked at him.

"Blue"

"Cool"

and there was another silence

"Aren't you gonna ask me about my favorite color?" she said

"Okay"

she almost rolled her eyes

"So what is it?"

"What is what?"

"Your favorite color?"

"Oh" she smirked "I won't tell you, ask me something else?"

He sighed "why did you become a nurse?" he wasn't really that curious, but he wanted to stay away from questions that were childish and personal, stick in being professional.

and then he remembered that this was a date and he was about to mentally grunt but then it dawned on him … it wasn't that bad actually.

"My mom was a nurse, she used to take me to the hospital with here all the time, the nurses were nice and they taught me so much, being a nurse was something that I saw myself be. So I did" she smiled meekly at him.

The way she said it was so simple, so easy, as if life drew her a treasure map and she followed the steps and won.

And for a minute, if there were a chance for her to be with him, _the one_ with so much pain, the one who his treasure map got torn, burnt and lost, he would stain her perfect life with his imperfect broken one.

The date continued with them talking about the food in the restaurant and their fav food (she was doing all the talking and all the questions) and other stuff. He walked her home and bid goodbyes. He didn't give her a chance to ask him again.

Sasuke, _The Uchiha_ Sasuke, had to do a lot of thinking.

* * *

**a very short chapter, an OOC sasuke.. the whole story is OOC who am i kidding? XD**

**its okay if this chapter was crappy, the next one won't be. i hope so. sorry again.**

**Merry Christmas Everyone! \^O^/ and Happy New Years (its still 25th but anyway) **


	9. Chapter 9

**To Siena (guest): i am very sorry if this story was misleading in any point, it was meant to be a narusaku and i know in the setting doesn't say any pairing (i didn't know how to do pairings) but now its fixed.**

**the reason i write more sasuke is because i love writing him (and I want to make this fic revolves about sasuke, naruto and sakura)**

**i need to give attention to my other fics, seriously .**

**i wrote this immediately after midnightscar17 review, i want to thank everyone who actually followed and fav this story, you have no idea how it made my day :')**

**Disclaimer: Naruto was never mine.**

* * *

She finished the last wrapping for the last present, the rosette looked at all the presents, checked that they all had cards attached to them.

She took a pen and wrote on the card that she was holding "_**To Uzumaki Naruto, Merry Christmas" **_(she drew a little heart and a little star, just like she did to all the other cards.)

Sakura had to get them ready early this year, because she wouldn't make it to Ino's party since everyone will be there. she had a shift at the hospital, _during Christmas._

Most people would be annoyed but she wasn't, it was good to be away from social gatherings where _everyone_ was there. the last time all the teams and sensei's were in an occasion, was her wedding that did not happen.

* * *

Snowing. It was definitely snowing. Sakura loved snow. The soft white substance that can cause _so_ many damages making the ER cramped with injured people.

She had already dropped her presents at Ino's. And gave the presents for her parents this morning, since they will be leaving for a vacation outside Konoha.

she went to get a cup of water, sorting out everything in her brain,

and her mind kept bringing her back to _their _last argument, which she tried not to occupy her thoughts with it, but no matter how the whole thing replayed in her mind, he was right, she was wrong. End of story. _she _did not know what she wanted, but now she know one thing, she wants to fix it all, she had already fixed things with Sasuke, her parents, why was it so hard to sort things out with Naruto.

after their talk she decided that they needed a break, avoiding him was part of the process.

that was concluded after she saw him. Twice.

The first time was when she choose another route to her apartment that _happened_ to have Ichiraku on the way, just to see him if he was at his favorite ramen stall, she was carrying so many bags after returning from a long shopping spree, Sakura couldn't help but to steal a glance at the stalls

It's not about the chances of him being there, because it was Naruto and this was ramen, if Tsunade bet on it she would've won,

However this was distinctively about if_ she_ was hoping he would be there

Naruto was laughing with the old man, asking for seconds, or thirds, she could hear him talking about Iruka-sensei and the Academy, it left a smile on her face.

The second time, their eyes met; but only for a split second, she was the one to look away, it was during their friends' meeting at the barbecue shop, she dismissed herself not long after, saying that she had to go somewhere.

She went because she made a decision to figure out what to say to Naruto.

* * *

_8pm, 24th of December._

The ER slowly calmed down, but that doesn't mean work was. She checked on some patients, mostly kids, it was either flu or allergy, another case came where a kid got glass in his foot, it was critical the gash was deep, she couldn't forget the boy's eyes, they were puffy and full of tears with frequent sobbing, she kept telling him that he will be okay she promised.

The medic team with her managed to taken the small pieces of glass off his feet in a short amount and his foot started changing color. They took the big one causing blood to ooze out of the cut, they supported him with medication; his foot began to regain it natural color.

He was now sleeping soundly; his foot in a good condition, she would pass by making sure there was no sign of infection.

The clock read 10:47 and everything was okay, an hour ago she got out of another surgery.

she was about to walk to her office for a little break, the beeping sound of the device in her jacket pocket heeded her that she was needed. it was a pregnant lady in labor, Sakura immediately took over the situation; the other doctors were busy, ordered the nurses to prepare the OR (Operation Room).

* * *

_Two Hours Later, 12:35_

She congratulated the lady about her new born baby, the nurses placed some Christmas decorations in front of her room with a sign said, "_it's a Boy_".

Sakura Haruno started regretted working on holidays, it was tiring and she wanted to lay down and sleep for three days straight! Two surgeries in a row was overwhelming, she felt a headache forming in her temples. '_Great'_

Her legs led her to the closest coffee machine, when she reached there the sight of the machine didn't seem to help in making her feel better, what's the point of drinking a machine-made-beverage when she can get one from the café nearby she told the reception desk that she will be away for a bit.

the café was closed, ugh it was Christmas walking all the way in the freezing cold weather only wearing her white jacket (it was troublesome to take it off and stuff) she decided to go back when her eyes detected a stall, a small one, that had a sign that said they sold 'best hot chocolate ever for 2$' she put her hands in her pocket making them warm and walked there. She requested for a cup, paid and went back, warming hands with soothing beverage.

Once she reached the doors, it started to snow.

"Sakura you can go" she heard one of the nurses talking to her the moment she walked in to the hospital.

"Huh?" she had just finished sipping the last drop of her drink, it was warming her insides.

"there other doctors to take over, you can go," she smiled, telling her that they were fine and they would call her if there were any serious cases.

* * *

The party was amazing, Ino knew how to decorate, the tree lit up the room, the drinks were delicious, all kinds of food were placed on the long table, there were so many presents under the tree, mistletoes hanging around, it all felt Christmas-y.

Almost everyone was there, Shikamaru, Chouji (they were there so early to help Ino) Team Gai sensei were there, Neji and Tenten were making tea, Lee was preparing the glasses, Kiba was sorting out the bottles of alcohol, Hinata was helping Ino making dinner, Kakashi came in late with Yamato and Gai-sensei, at some point they all ended playing a card game and Shino the referee. (Kakashi was winning) Sai and Naruto went to get instant ramen.

When Naruto and Sai came back, the dinner was ready. after dinner the instant ramen was gone in some blonde upredictable ninja's stomach, the tea was poured for everyone (it was Neji's herbal tea) and just when the bottle of wine was opened, Tsunade was on the door with Shizune, as if the slug-princess had a sixth sense in detecting fine alcohol, and so the drinks were served, it wasn't a surprise that Tsuande had her sake with her. they chatted, talked and joked and when it snowed they all went to the balcony amazed by the snow and how small and fragile it was yet it covered the entire village.

Before it announced midnight, Sakura walked in

"Hey guys, is the party over yet?" her hair was covered with sprinkles of snow (now melting) azure eyes were first to detect her.

"Just in time! We were just opening the presents" Ino exclaimed.

"Great, I need a drink" she smiled brightly and made a bee-line to the table, it was an excuse for her eyes not to meet with him, Kakashi hand her a glass.

"Sakura, please fetch me one with you" she heard Tsunade's request

"Hai" she took the bottle from Kakashi and poured one for Tsunade.

"I would want to ask how you are but I can tell" Kakashi said. Sakura chuckled, not sure if he meant her exhausting face or something else.

Neji, Kiba, Naruto and Sai were playing cards this time and Shino was announcing Neji was the winner, Ino was handing the presents and Shizune was helping her, Tonton was sleeping soundly under the tree.

Sakura walked to the living room and handed Tsunade her drink and sat next to her, she was holding her glass too, green eyes scanned the room, her lips still lingering at the glass, Tenten adding sugar to her tea, Neji keeps telling her that the tea would lose it taste when adding any kind of sweeteners, Ino and Shizune were arranging the presents (they look like they are almost done) Kakashi is reading his smutty novel while yamato is taking any alcoholic beverage out of Gai-sensei and Lee's hands, the rest of the boys were playing cards, she noticed Kiba hiding a card under his sleeve, she smiled and looked away. Her eyes met _him_, he was already looking at her, she could've looked away, there was this part of her that had the courage to not break their gaze, not like last time, maybe it was the whole atmosphere where everyone is busy in chatting, laughing and such gave her the power to hold on to his blue eye intensity.

"Okay its presents time" that was a sharp announcement for them to look away.

Everyone starting exchanging the presents and all she thought about is how will Naruto react to hers.

Her greens were tracing back and forth at the present that she made for Naruto; that is now Naruto is holding and at her hands she held his.

Tenten was eyeing their interaction through out the whole evening, the way they looked at each other.

Naruto felt disappointed when he knew Sakura couldn't make it he felt bad after their last talk, their last encounter was at the barbecue shop when she noticed his presence concluding that she was mad at him or hurt or sad, he was fully aware that he said things that came out due frustration and anger that were somewhat true _however_ that does not mean things will have to be like this forever.

He didn't know how to face her, maybe if he talked to her things will back to normal, they will be friends again, scorching off the difficult air that hung up between them. Their friendship is more valuable, for what all they went through from hardships to good times it would certainly be silly for their bond to falter.

He felt her chakra coming at the door and he thought he was hallucinating, due the amount of instant ramen he ate, but when she walked in, her pink hair covered with snow, smiling with her red cheeks and nose, he was sure that this will be a long evening.

Almost contemplating her every move, pouring wine into the glass, propping her slim body on the couch, the way her jaw moved when drinking and when their eyes locked he couldn't read her mind yet he didn't dare to look away, there was something that he didn't know, something that she knew. He felt so close to her, her eyes held something of his, despite the distant that separated them.

the announcement of the presents broke the inspection to each other's thoughts.

He opened hers, carefully to not ruin the wrapping placing it aside; it was a long wooden box, he didn't hesitate to open and his eyes found two wooden chopsticks that had a small carving on top of the sticks that said _**"Uzumaki Naruto"**_.

She studied the way his eyes widened a little bit at her present, hoping he liked it, it was a pair of handmade chopsticks, there was a class of wood carving that luckily started when her shift ended so she took it, (most of her classmates made mini statues of animals, but she thought of how a pair of chopsticks would be perfect a Christmas present for him, she was surprised to see one of the old people at the council attended the class too)

He looked back at her, noticing her eyes were glancing at him he smiled and walked to her,

She scooted over for him to sit next to her and he did, "Sakura-chan before I say anything I want to tell—"

"Sakura please help me out with the glasses here" Ino shouted all the way from the kitchen.

"Wait a minute, I will be back" she stood up and went to the kitchen. _Irritated_, she was definitely irritated, just when they find the right time to talk things through, but she also felt like she was saved, what was she supposed say to him, or to at least let him know. She would sure hear him out, listen to his sayings, but what was scaring her the most what she will say, she knew herself in being an expert in making things worse.

Sakura took the glasses of wine, and started to wash them, Ino left to pick up the other ones, it felt so much better to be a little bit away from the gathering, she needed to prepare what she will say to him, or try to say to him before this evening ends, when she felt a hand tugging the glass away, her head shot to see who it is.

"Hand it to me" he said, grinning as always.

"Its okay I can handle it" she said,

"You don't want me to help you?" he raised a brow

"No I didn't mean that-"

"So?"

The rosette rolled her eyes and gave him the glass.

After she finished washing them Sakura hands him the glass and he would dry them, this went for a couple of times, they were standing next to each other, their shoulders would touch whenever she would go and add more water in the sponge, she tried not to make a big deal of it, but her cheeks betrayed her, she thanked the god for her hair that was covering the side of her face.

"Thank you" he was drying the droplets that trickled on corners of the glass, looking at her, she seemed too focused on washing; she was avoiding his gaze that he directed to her.

"You're very welcome, It was handmade, but the N in the on the chopsticks looks a little bit skewed" her voice was clipped as she twirled a lock of her rosy hair around her finger, looking away, feeling him looking at her.

"You made it?"

"Yes, you don't have to use them, they… are not that perfect, just use them as decoration" she laughed, In case he didn't like it.

He didn't laugh. She made him something, Sakura actually took the time to make him something, he would be grateful if she bought him a pair of normal chopsticks, but she made those, he would never use them as decoration.

"They look fine to me, I don't mind using them" before should say anything "also Sakura, about earlier—" he put the towel aside. Looking fully at her now.

She noticed his position changed, "Wait" she washed her hands and dried them off; _she_ also needed to be fully close to him when hearing him out.

"Okay, about… earlier" she started where he stopped, her hands by her sides, surprise that herself wasn't freaking out to the close proximity they are in, only inches separated them, they were in a small kitchen, alone, everyone is celebrating Christmas, it was as if they were in an entirely different universe, yet they are here, still in the apartment, still in the small kitchen, the blonde and the pink, the teammates who knew each other for a long long time, the twinkling emerald eyes meeting the cerulean ones, waiting for him to talk, to let out a word, to breathe.

"Sakura" he started, noticing how close it hesitated him.

"I-I was wrong to say those things to you back then"

"_Ino! LEAVE THEM" Tenten whispered angrily nudging Ino's shoulder, "ouch!" Ino tried not to scream, "leave them"_

"_No, don't you wanna know what is going on? Sakura would never tell us"_

_Tenten joined her in listening to the conversation between the two teammates._

They didn't notice their friends, once she looked at him; her focus was only at him excluded from all reality, as if all time stood.

Once he said those words, his heart, eyes, ears, all senses waiting for her response, looking at her eyelashes, moving in split of a second, her lips that he anxiously wanted them to move, to let out any word.

"Naruto don't apologize," she couldn't even turn her gaze away, she wanted him to know that she didn't want him to be the one who have to be forgiving.

"Sakura, I didn't mean to hurt you" he touched her arms, then holding them when she looked away

"You didn't, I did" she blinked and felt a gulp forming in her throat. Why was he thinking that he had hurt her?

He leaned in, trying to bring her attention to him.

"Naruto, I may don't know what I want, but I do know what I don't want,"

Looking wholly at him, taking a breath "I don't want to lose you." her heart picked a new beat,

"I don't want lose you either, I hate to see you and act like we are completely strangers" he hoped that after this, no more of the awkward vibe emits whenever they met, because it hurt to see that they cannot be normal, they cannot be friends in the least.

"So are we fine now?" he asked, not noticing his grip tightened slightly around her arms, she moved her head to look at him, it was that blue in his eyes that was attracting her greens. So he wanted_them_ to be back…

"Yes" she smiled, she felt tears forming in her eyes, she wasn't sad, she was happy that she went through this, that they are back now. _to normal_. She would take it; the 'normal' because she needed him so, normal was fine.

she was so in daze she didn't see him looking at her,

A sound of glass breaking, and Naruto immediately dropped his hands that was holding her, Sakura took steps back from him, the small pieces of the transparent glass almost reached their footing,

"Sorry, I carried too many glasses" Tenten apologized

"You only carried one" Ino muttered under her breath.

_Later On_

"You didn't open my present," he pointed out

"Yes right," Sakura went to get the present and walked back to him, she saw him standing to the window, it had stopped snowing but the lights of the stores and other buildings made the scenery breathtaking.

She smiled while opening it, her fingers touched cold glass, round frame of glass, it was a snowball, yet not snow… she shook the glass ball, instead of snow sakura petals whirled inside as if there was another wind, another universe there, and inside there was a sakura tree, surrounded by snow. He could see the swirling of the pink small petals reflect on her eyes, she looked at him,

"You know spring and snow don't come together, where did you find this?" her voice was almost whispery, her eyes squinted a little bit when she smiled at him, that one smile that he fell for.

"It was really hard to find a gift and I saw this while looking around the stores, and it reminded me of you, I knew you would prefer books" he chuckled, scratching the nape of his neck, his cheeks adopted a faint shade of pink.

"Thank you I like it, so much"

"Wait, it's a music box too" he gestured to look at the back of the glass ball. There was a switch, she twirled the handle thrice and let go, it started playing cute twinkling melody,

"Waah Naruto, its so nice" she smiled at him,

"oh my god look at you too, stop acting like it's the first time you get a present " Tsunade came in, "step aside", she waved her hand at them to step back and closed the window, "It is freezing and none of you thought of closing the god damn window"

They joked around, poured sake for everyone (except for Lee and Gai-sensei), Neji was drunk but he pretended to act that he wasn't, Tenten rolled her eyes, Kakashi was giving book recommendations for Sai, Tsunade joined them the card game and threw bets that she lost (but it didn't count because she was drunk and bets on holidays always don't count) probably everyone in the party was under the spell on alcohol, or was it the fact that this was a time where everyone got together, friends and families.

* * *

1.i am sorry for not posting this on the 25th and **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

2\. i hope you like this chapter

3\. we didn't get to see cute neji in the manga so I am gonna make a cute neji.

4\. december ended and i didn't update promised confession, sorry for not keeping my promises v.v

***after edit AN: this chapter is better than what i thought it was.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, finally after a long time (last update was 1/1/2015) But I'm here ;)**

**First, One of the reasons I stopped for a little bit was because **

**1\. Writer block**

**2\. To go back to the original path of this story**

**3\. exams, assignments and grades ****sigh**

**You see I wrote that Sasuke chapter because there will be more about SASUKE meeting someone. Personally I don't ship sasuke with anyone but so you ppl should know there might be some sasukarin ONLY LITTLE like one scene or two. (again, I don't ship sasuke with anyone really, except with naruto) **

** And writing the narusaku Christmas chapter was out of my plan, but that didn't damage any part of the story, if anything it made everything more clear.**

**Dear who ever read/follow/fav this story, thank you for your patience ******hugs and kisses******. I will update with better writing, EVERY WEEK!**

* * *

He would stay awake for hours,

He should be thankful, because now they were friends, better than before right?

She acted like she was fine with this... Going to her will ruin it all; they would go back point zero. And they might not be back to that point at all.

He was so determine in telling her what he felt that day, he was ready to put it out there for her to acknowledge and see. Whatever the result was he was going to be fine.

—

_3 hours and 17 minutes till sunrise._

Looking at the ceiling, eyes wide-awake, the muscles of his eyes aching and he can't close them it hurts to. His hands crossed under his head, he took a deep breath, feeling a bit nauseous, he hadn't eaten anything for four hours which was strange because he was always hungry; he can't even let a sip of water into his digestive system, it would be heavy and he would probably vomit.

He lay on his side seeking warmth shutting his eyes but opening them again for the billionth time. His mind was making lefts and turns all day, analyzing everything that happened in the past three weeks.

After their Christmas talk he felt relieved and happy; as if a door has opened in a dark inky room. He cherished her gift; actually among the things he makes sure to be clean in his apartment those chopsticks were among those things. He would use them when eating instant ramen, he liked to look at the craved "N" that was a bit skewed, because he could imagine her carving it with the small powerful hands of hers, he would noticed himself smiling at the thought, he later would feel empty when he sees the present, the _reality_, however he would shrug and continue eating his meal so he won't lose his appetite.

—

_3 hours and 4 minutes till sunrise_

They talked and hanged out. They actually became close. Again.

They sparred that day; at first they both didn't want to use their full strength until she kept teasing him, saying that he is scared, predictable and such. He knew she was strong and she actually saw through him, until he made a kage bunshin with low chakra signature so she won't notice it that held her ankle when she was chasing him, while they were taking the trees, she fell flat on her face, but recovered quickly and starting shouting profanities at him. Her retour was her angry fist colliding with the earth losing his balance, which made him slow down, after his trick their sparring continued normally, like before.

Naruto chuckled at the memory, her face covered with dirt, shaking her fist at him, his laughter increased when he thought about it, but died slowly, noticing that it was in the middle of the night and he was laughing like an idiot.

He was happy, really happy. He got her back. It would be laughable if he didn't. Because Sakura was his teammate. His best friend. And currently the one who has his heart and that wouldn't seem to change.

Part of himself laughed at him, like whom was he kidding, of course he have feelings for her. Ever since the academy, and his love for her only increased then. Part of him wished that he got over her when his feelings were small and easy to erase. That would've helped, but nooooooo, wasn't he the one who never gave up, he had all certainty that he can win her heart.

And when he thought about it, was there a time when his feelings for her small and that easy to erase?

And look where he is now.

Its funny because at first, she was helping Sasuke to get along, and when he went on this mission to leave them be after _the news. _He made a decision to forget her. And _move on_

But when Kakashi and ..

He saw himself at the doors of the wedding hall. Looking for her. To his surprise, she ran away. His Sakura— Sakura ran away!

First thought. Why, how and WHEN?!

He couldn't be happy because that was stupid. He didn't any more conflicts so put the happy, cheerful mask on and took them all to Ichiraku's. The only place he found happiness, and he was a little bit hungry…

From that point on the atmosphere clouded on them, Sasuke seemed to actually be fine; he wanted to steal his antics on how to appear calm and not awkward in awkward situations.

And then there was the hospital thing. And the argument ..

His mind overloaded. He shook his head. This wasn't going to work. He needs to make a decision and stick to it!

It was _there._ How can he actually forget her? It was hard. Because now they're friends, very good friends.

Lately, he waits for her at the hospital and they would go and pick up Sai and play cards and such at Shikamaru's or pass by Ichiraku's or meeting at the library.

He can't risk losing her again. He better appreciate that she still wants him in her life.

_2 hours and 48 minutes left till sunrise._

* * *

_7__:09am, At the Hokage's Office_

The blonde was excessively using the seal, dotting the ink on a scroll, an approval to some buildings then rolling it and placing it to her right for Shizune to take it later, this went for an hour… Reaching out for another one; reading it carefully, the stern look that Tsunade wore was worrisome, it wasn't for the Hokage to be in focus, her black-haired assistant knocked and the Hokage shouted for her to come in. taking steps to the office

"Tsunade-sama I think the rest can be done tomorrow" she pointed out.

"I know," she replied knowingly.

Her assistant stood there for a moment before the Hokage asked for the batch of mission scrolls, the assistant went and brought them, placing them on the left side of the desk that was surprisingly clear.

The fifth Hokage began looking at the scrolls, dividing and assigning teams and rankings, stamping what approve and what wasn't,

"Shizune!" she called for her assistant.

"Yes! Tsunade-sama"

"I have an idea, but first make sure to call Sakura and Naruto first thing tomorrow" her assistant nodded, taking a note.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing in particular" she smirked.

* * *

"A mission?" Sakura raised a brow.

She was standing in front of her shishou, at 10 in the morning,

"Yes, it's a two-man mission, now where is that idio-"

"Here!" The door banged open.

The Hokage rolled her eyes, "I'm only gonna say this once"

"Yes" Naruto saluted, and walked to stand next to his teammate.

"A sum of money need to be collected, the location, amount and the all the info regarding that person is in the scroll" she handed it to Sakura.

"My only warning to keep out of ambushes, there might be a group of rouge nins who knows about this but nothing you two can't handle" she stated.

The medic opened the scroll and scanned the content "the money is expected to be redeemed in a four days?"

"The distance is pretty long" she pointed out.

"Any questions?"

"No" they both replied.

"We will be moving tomorrow at dusk" Sakura said, the Hokage nodded before both of the teammates left the room.

They got out and she read the scroll while walking together with Naruto, briefing him about the mission, he listened and nodded. She noticed the lack of questionnaire... He used to ask all kinds of questions but now he seemed like he knows it all. As if he didn't need her to tell him, it wasn't a bad thing, it was actually great, maybe he matured a little bit and she just didn't notice.

* * *

Dusk, 4:54am

Standing in front of the mirrors that was hanged on the doorway, checking everything in place, medical pouch. Ninja bag. Water. sleeping bag, food, spare clothing. Perfect.

Closing the apartment door, she headed to the gates; the sky was covered with clouds indicating rain. A lot of rain, a gust of wind almost pull the trees out of their roots, leaves were swirling around the roadsides, if there was a sign of the sun it was faint, the streets clear, she could only see some cats taking the shelter under some trashcans and some restaurant signs that were blinking and glitching. Walking to the gates, she expected Naruto to be there, but he wasn't. She huffed and stood in front of the large gates crossing her arms over her chest she decided to wait and be patient for once in her life.

Ten minutes and she was holding her temper, the weather was harsh cold, rubbing her shoulders and cursing under her breath. _Where the hell he is?_

She literally told him that they should meet at 5 sharp in the morning.

Another ten minutes passed and its technically half an hour, this was ridiculous, why the hell isn't he here?

Leaving her stuff on the side. she was practically running to his apartment, slowing down when she almost reached his door and taking a deep breath, calming down. Maybe he's at the door now and opening it any second.

_1….2…..3…_

She would've banged and broke the door,

_CRASH!_

And she would.

"Uzumaki NARUTO" she practically shouted his name. Hearing a loud thud coming from his bedroom. She frowned and walked to his room.

The blonde picked his aching body from the floor '_owwwwww''. _He was having a nice dream, but then an explosion sound of some sort practically made him jump in his sleep… and Sakura shouting his name... "Sakura!" he gasped.

"Naruto?" he heard her calling him. He could sense some impatience and anger in her tone.

"S-s-sakura I will be there in a minute" he declared.

"Naruto, don't tell me you didn't know about the mission, because seriously I told you that you should be the—" she rambled as she walked into his room but stopped as she saw him… with nothing covering his body except his for boxers...

her eyes widened and went red and immediately covered her eyes and turned away "For kami's sake put some pants on Naruto" she complained trying to stop her face from turning into a tomato. Letting out a breath, she wasn't supposed to be embarrassed, it was Naruto, well… and shirtless naked Naruto is something else. _okay that's it! _Mentally slapping herself with an oven. So what? Its just him with only boxers on why she should she be embarrassed, its not like its the first time she sees him in that state… well, last time was a long time ago… now …_ugh_

Feeling a tap on her shoulders, "Sakura, its okay I'm done" laughing nervously at her as she turned to look at him, hoping her face was not red as she calculated in her head, then seeing that he only has pants on with his perfect chest and shoulders and …_ SMACK_

"What the hell Sakura-chan?" rubbing his shoulder, pouting.

"Go get dressed and get ready! We have a mission for kami's sake" she complained as she began to stomp out of the room.

"You only said to wear my pants" he mumbled as he walked to the bathroom

* * *

He distinctly remembers setting the alarm clock, he did! But apparently it was on PM instead of AM, Sakura was really annoyed, later he freshened up and got all the mission necessities in a _very_ short amount of time, because Sakura was waiting in his living room and making her wait for more time wasn't a good thing.

They were now walking their way out of Konoha gates, after scolding him for twenty minutes she explained to him the best route to take, he nodded agreeing to her decision and taking a look at the map she held, "but Sakura that would take three days to go and another three days to be back... why can't we take that one" he pointed at the road next to the river.

"Well, that one would be better, but according to some ANBU, they said some traps and explosive talismans were detected, meaning rouge nins expect some ninja to cross there, so better late than sorry" she told him. He nodded again.

—

There were miles away from Konoha boarders which is good, Sakura thought that if they could speed up they would reach the location by tomorrow, looking at the sky above it was burning orange and at the horizon she could see the dark purple mixing with the orange, starts were beginning to be visible glittering the sky, it was breathtaking.

Naruto suggested that they found a place to camp and so they walked till they saw a little clearing with huge boulders and scattered trees here and there, Sakura set up the fire and Naruto made sure to plant some traps.

By the time it got dark, they sat next to the fire, seeking warmth and preparing their dinner, Sakura got her packed food, which was some cooked vegetables and rice, she took a look at Naruto's food; it was instant cup of ramen. "Naruto..." she was going to tell him that ramen is not really a good healthy meal but she saw him opening a small wooden box and getting out a pair of a familiar wooden chopsticks... she only stared at object that he used to dig it inside the cup and twirl it eating his first big bite of the hot ramen "hhaat" he replied while slurping. She smiled and shook her head "just don't eat while talking" and she went back in eating her own meal.

After putting their dinner away Naruto buried the fire, Sakura got her sleeping bag out laying it on the floor and went rummaging in her bag while the blonde went to set up his sleeping bag, so he opened his bag and automatically pulled it out to be presented with a _shirt_... he went and looked again and there was a matching pants…panicking he emptied his bag… it wasn't there.

_holy shit. _This wasn't right, he always packed his sleeping back, shaking his bag empty, this was not a good day for him… glancing at Sakura, he saw her placing some papers around her sleeping bag... "S-sakura-chan what are you doing?"

"Sticking those medical tags, they help in keeping bugs and mosquitoes away, I have extra do you want some?"

"Ummm Sakura.. Do you happen to have extra .. umm you know, extra blanket or anything like that?" he chuckled nervously, he was hoping she wouldn't be mad at him.

_Extra blanket._ Looking at him and at the stuff that were thrown in random directions, "Something wrong?" she inquired.

"I kinda forgot the sleeping bag, it's okay I'm fine, you have don't to worry, I could use this-" he picked the shirt "and it would be fine hehehe"

Sighing, "Naruto how can you forget it?" she didn't even had the energy to scold him or even be angry at him,

"I was in a hurry and I always have it but maybe—"

He was rubbing his neck nervously, trying to explain his idiotic mistake, which she felt guilty about, he sure was late, but she kinda rushed him and broke his door… "You can share mine" she abruptly suggested, motioning at her sleeping, trying to be cool with it, she wasn't nervous and she had no reason to be because she isn't nervous.

"Wh-what?"

"Naruto," she began "We can share mine, don't worry it will fit both of us, the one I have is pretty huge, i always roll the extra under it" she assured him, the sleeping bag she had was a little bit bigger, but it was easy to carry so she always carried despite the extra space that came along with it.

"Are you sure?" he asked warily. Sharing a sleeping bag with Sakura-chan was something only happened in his wildest scenarios that he never thought it could happen until now…

"Its fine" she reassured him, as much as she was trying not to show any nervousness, it was fine, because they're teammates and such things should be _okay_ and _normal_. Not nervous and embarrassing.

* * *

**please _PLEASE_ if you don't like this chapter don't negative review! i cannot handle them, Cuz the last thing I want to deal with is negative reviews here! So please say something nice if you want to.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**SORRY I didn't update last week cuz :**_

_**1\. Exams and assignments **_

_**2\. Whenever I had time I was either Tired AF or just remembered a paper that I had to do XD**_

_**3\. Was a little bit sick . **_

_**I love drama and yes this is a warning (but this chapter doesn't have any or the next one) **_

_**Enjoy this chapter **hugs and kisses** **_

_**All thanks go to my sister for helped me plan this story and told me to get back in writing it.**_

_**Thanks to all the reviews i got, it made me so happy *^* **_

_**THANKS TO:**_

DUH BOMB

Naruto Sakura Uzumaki

missHA1004

samuraipanda85

Jeremy (Guest)

midnightscar17

Reina Murayama

d36 (Guest)

The Whirlwind Jinchuriki

Nary Token (Guest)

* * *

_**enjoy this chapter **hugs and kisses****_

* * *

"_Are you sure" he asked warily. sharing a sleeping bag with Sakura-chan was something only happened in his wildest scenarios that never happened until… now._

"_Its fine" she waved her hand reassured him that is was really fine, as much as she was trying not to show any nervousness, it was fine, because they're teammates and such things should be _okay_ and _normal._ Not nervous and embarrassing._

And so they were laid in the sleeping bag that actually fit the both of them. if they laid on their backs their shoulders would only comfortably touch, but she was giving him her back and he was positioned in facing her. Naruto usually sleep on his stomach however the situation doesn't help, not that he was complaining of course, it was just hard to sleep.

Sakura was a bit nervous and afraid. All those feelings that went up and down in her mind along with the thrumming heartbeat that she wished she had control over. Regardless the fatigue from travelling and worries about reaching their destination, conquered her mind, shutting her eyes closed so all she saw was this black white swirling, she let out a breath and fidgeted a bit then she relaxed her muscles and slowly set her self to sleep. this all is not gonna do her any good, and she trusted Naruto in not doing anything perverted._'__Over thinking can increase anxiety and cause insomnia' she said to herself, so better sleep and panic about it later._

He heard her breathing steady which he took as a sign that she must've slept. Now all he had to do was do the same thing. He tried to lay on back but the sleeping back moved so he returned to his previous position so he won't wake her up.

He sighed... This will be a long night.

* * *

_4:28am_

The sun light shows little ray that only lightened up the sky only little bit, like pouring the first drop of milk to your black coffee. The birds were still in their little nests, waiting for brightness so they would start their annoying chirping _(A/N: I stayed at our winter farmhouse and I had this annoying bird knocking my window at 5am! did I have a good morning sleep? NO!) _the warm wind breeze moved the hanging leaves, some fell some hanged to their places.

Certain blonde tresses moved along the warm wind making his eyes lids tense, opening them slowly, the morning smell of vapor and dirt reached his nostrils, he opened his eyes fully trying to steady his vision, then a muffled breathing sound reached his ears. He noticed was lying on his back which felt stiff at the moment, moving slowly to his side, he felt something moving next him, assuming it was pillow he placed his hands on the thing to move it the other side but his hands met something soft, he looked downward and a pink hue overfill his sight.

His breath hitched as his eyes widened, he did not know what to do with his hand that were placed on top of her head, he immediately took it away as if it burned. Eyes still glued at her cautiously seeing if she have woken up… he started to mentally count till ten—he missed up in the middle and counted again… he then noticed her arms one laid on his waist and the other was tucked next to his chest between him and her.. the sudden realization of how close they were made his face flush, his heart started picking up a pace. he should think. yes. _think_ for once in his entire life.

She must've mistook him for a pillow or was cold at night or anything, otherwise Sakura would never be this close to him. Did he mind this new position that he was with Sakura? Hell no. Actually if, and it is only _If _his arms were to be around her waist it was only that she won't roll backward and wake up. yeah. he tried to slow down the ticker of emotions from running, because literally he need to calm down.

_Sometime later_

The warmth was nice; it was soothing. Did she left the apartment heater on, well it was worth purchasing the pillow was soft and warm, nuzzling deep into it yet was disturbed by the sound of birds that was like an alarm clock…opening her eyelids vaguely processing the place and time, trying to squirm out of the squeezing to find the alar— the moment she opened her eyes she was presented by the form of him.. _one… two…thre—_

'_eeeeeeeee!' _she almost jumped; drawing a sharp breath to steadying her heart and just warily stared at him checking if he is awake.. but she deduced that he was in a deep slumber cause he was drooling and his breathing was stable. Carefully untangling her hands from his waist she carefully slipped out of the sleeping bag hid behind the closest boulder chanting '_no no no no no_'

This was ridiculous, sleeping together is something and latching on his like that is something _else. _When in the world did she dared to stick to him like a glue, this was unacceptable, she knew that deep down she won't be doing such things with another male human because it wasn't her to get comfortable with people from the opposite gender. 'Even if it was Naruto' she scolded herself mentally. AND no she can't say its okay and its fine. No this is not how things work out here. Angry and furious at herself, might as well bang her head into the boulder to get some sense out of her mind, because after the whole scolding part of her found that it was nice to be enveloped next to him in a sleeping bag.

Its different because she knows if it was another male she will maintain professional space but when its Naruto ... She knows she had affectionate feelings for him but what happened just now was something that she wasn't sure about and personally from a professional point of view she can't just '_love'_ him now. it wasn't right and the timing is just horrible and life is horrible anyway.

But if now she is sure of something is that she cannot trust herself around him, at least not her unconscious self.

* * *

The morning started fine. Well, seemingly fine because Sakura stole glances at him making sure of he has any memories of her practically throwing herself at him; and until now he seemed suspiciously _fine_. Well, she only at first saw his face turn shades of pink when she looked at him but after few more inspections it was fading so his face was only a little red and she concluded it was because he just woke up from his stupor. Plus he was drooling in his sleep which signs of deep slumber, so she had no reason to be worried.

After they got they marched their way to the village, which is where they will get the sum of money; they've walked a long way, only stopped for little breaks arriving almost by sunset. Sakura suggested they find an inn, the plan was that they would check in and then go to finish their mission and they spend the night and go back to Konoha the next day since a shorter route was available (that means saving money in not buying Naruto a sleeping bag if they're returning to Konoha in less than a day) after searching they spotted one that seemed like a normal inn that normal citizens would check in and not shinobi.

They walked inside the building that was illuminated by the a line of mini chandelier on the on the ceiling, the place was covered with a maroon carpet, some vases of roses on the sides and chairs, the Konoha duo went to the reception desk, the receptionist greeted them like he had repeated the line to every customer who ever stepped inside. They both greeted back,

"Your names?" cutting to the chase, his voice was monotonically annoying (imagine Michel from Gilmore Girls XD and if you don't know him then too bad)

Surprised by his sudden question but answered nonetheless "I'm Hikari and this is my friends Ta—"

"_Musasbi _!" Naruto grinned

She glared at him.

"What?! Can't I get to choose my own name?" he whispered, she rolled her eyes.

The receptionist gave them a look from the corner of his eyes and flipped the pages of a huge book,

"I'm sorry to tell you we are fully booked" that monotone again made Sakura's eyebrow twitch.

"Fully booked?! are you sure there are no rooms for one night"

"I apologies, most of our rooms are under maintenance—"

Sakura closed her eyes in patience; this isn't worth getting angry at. He is just a human being after all. They could just walk away and look for another inn but the thought of her knees being sore from travelling made her even more angrier, she opened her eyes again and asked him to check again, he raised a brow and went back to open the huge leather book again. Tapping her foot, Naruto felt a sweat drop rolling hid forehead since he can see Sakura reaching the limits of thrashing her wrath at the receptionist.

He suggested a suite that was empty for tonight only it was a standard one. She asked if they have any other room available, he answered with no. When she saw the price…

"I'm not paying 900beri for a night, we won't be using any of your so 'luxury service'" she glared

"You see Miss, we can give you a discount in your next visit"

"As if" she hissed

"But Miss we can't this is our finest suite and—"

"500beri or no deal"

"No Miss we.."

And the bargaining went on and on, Naruto gave up on telling Sakura to drop it, they had enough money to cover for it, but she was determined in lowering the price, he was surprised when the room was 650beri, Sakura gave him the form to fill while she rummaged through the bag to pay half of it and Naruto paid the other half of the payment.

"Why Musabi?" she asked after they took the keys and were headed to their room.

"Its the name of the hero in Ero-sennin first novel" he beamed

"What?!" Sakura gasped

"No its not perverted its actually its the first nove—"

"Naruto I suggest to not say anything cause I don't have the energy to throw punches"

* * *

They headed to their 'suit'. Both of them didn't feel like talking or breaking the silence, they had a mission to get ready for, the only sound that can be heard is their steps and breathing. The room was spacious, the walls were pale white that made it more empty that spacious, on their right there was a mini counter and two cupboards, walking in, walking in there was the bed, a huge bed with two nightstands on each sides and on their left there was the closet and there was the bathroom. The only window only few steps from the bed and on some corner there was the apartment heater. After resting for while and having a little snack, Naruto had his usual ramen while Sakura had some rice balls.

* * *

_The Mission (Sakura POV)_

"It's almost time"

He nodded, we carefully left the inn using the windows, it would've been better if we gone from the entrance but we didn't wanna raise any suspicions about us being Konoha shinobi and it was kinda fun to jump roof to other, I mean we are ninjas after all.

The plan was easy; one of us will have to go and take the money while the other watched from afar to keep sure things are going according to the plan and watch out for enemies.

But Naruto came up with another plan to trick the _'enemies'_

_Ring Ring _

A lady wearing a kimono opened the door; her hair was pulled back with a ponytail she smiled gently

"Hello dear?"

"Hello" I greeted back.

I told her that I'm from Konoha and explained to her about the payment, she nodded and invited me, she told me to wait till the master of household arrive, before I stepped inside I took a quick glanced to my top right quickly to see Naruto, but he wasn't there he always hid in the wrong places, I mentally shook my head.

I stepped inside the house that was more like a mansion, it was spacious the wooden floor was shining, carpeted with beautiful fabric, and there was a huge mirror on the front, boarded with golden swirls. The room I was supposed to wait in was another piece of art, chairs on the sides that had the same golden swirl design as the mirror, and a creamy-coloured carpet on the ground that had roses designs embedded on it, a mini chandelier brightened the room and made the paintings on the walls stand out.

I sat on one of the chairs and after five minutes or so an old man came in; I introduced myself and so he did he, then insisted on having tea I politely agreed, the tea had no poison on it, luckily for him. Then a boy, no older than 15 or 14 came in with a satchel and placed it next it the man, the old man opened it and took a long look at what it was inside then thanked the boy who then left.

He then placed the satchel on the table, I looked at the content it was papers and papers of money. I got the scroll out of my poach and asked him to sign and he did, I thanked him and took the bag and went outside, I bowed at the door and thanked him for dealing with Konoha Village.

Just when I reached a safe distant away from the mansion close to the main road, I heard shuffles of grass, smirking I saw two rouge nin showing their faces, I took steps backward, then i saw two more.. No three… I opened the bag and threw all the money on the air.

A kunai was aimed at my hand that was holding the satchel, and then a huge smoke erupted.

* * *

_-On The Roofs-_

"Ah it dispelled" Sakura snickered.

"Ha-ha then it worked!" he chuckled.

I laughed, "God they must've thought we were crazy"

"I should've been the one to throw all the money though"

"Oh well, I won" I shrugged.

We reached the inn; we placed the real bag of money on the side and went to get ready for bed.

* * *

** I can't promise an update next week (maybe the next) _BUT_ I can promise more fluffs next chapter! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry for not updating *sobs* **

**It seems like I only update when I'm sick (cuz I'm on bed all day and have nothing to do) **

**I want to thank all of you who read this story *hugs and kisses* **

**You have no idea how much it means to me :') **

**Enjoy x**

* * *

It was fine, everything was fine, she needed to assure herself, she needed to look at it from a professional point of view, now that they're in one room…. suite. Its actually better, they can both protect sum of money, _also _staying in two separate rooms has its disadvantage; what if one of them got attacked?

To him it was okay, they already have huddled in one sleeping bag the other night, what make it any difference now? He shouldn't be all overwhelmed with the fact they will be spending one night in one place.. in one bed. Yeah he shouldn't….

* * *

~Sakura POV~

Holding the sheets to the level of her face, counting the hours till the sunrise, roughly six hours... of laying in this bed, she rolled on her side so she was facing the closed window that illuminated the room with a faint moonlight..

recalling what happened...

He said that he had watched this movie where two thieves who stole some bank and when they knew they were gonna be caught they threw all the money in the air down the busy streets and people went like crazy picking up the money from the air, stuffing it in their pockets some were looking at it like snow in the middle of the summer… well in our scenario there wasn't any people but the I never thought I will enjoy the look of those rouge nins who were astonished by the papers of money flying in the air. We had to play rock-paper-scissors on who's going to scatter all the money and I won. I smiled at the reminiscing of this part of the night.

My mind made a flashback of the past… my heart clutched at stupid feeling of guilt made it suffocating to breath; this was the wrong time and place to be remembering the past of us; me and Naruto, because it won't work out and I know it won't work out and I keep saying it won't work out; because I know it won't work out. and yet I have those feelings for him.

What will people say if they saw us together? the two-timer Sakura? Who ran away from Sasuke's wedding to go date the other teammate? _but its not like that…_ I defend myself to those accusations that I made up.

I lay on my side with a heavy breath; I didn't realize how loud my breathing was since my mind was working like an engine. I stare at the little window that had illuminated the room with little moonlight. '_it won't happen_' my mind says and I agree. I don't feel like I deserve him... And no, I'm not being stubborn or stupid; it's the actual truth. This will only cause so much damage isn't it? and for the umpteenth time in my entire life I wish for a time machine, the one that will make me go back and tell that stupid blonde next to me that I really love him and he should not have gone to his stupid mission.

Then I realize how close we are, yet so far; well, I finally understand what that quote means.

* * *

He could feel her weight on the left side of the bed. He could hear her breathing, the pillow that was between them prevented him from seeing her face… this mission was intended by Tsuande and he would've questioned Tsunade behind the reason she made him and Sakura go on a mission together but he didn't. it wasn't a big deal… he wanted to spend time with Sakura… spending a whole night in one sleeping bag wasn't exactly how he pictured spending time with her…. but, that made him smile.. and then confused. Mostly about the whole thing on how to deal with his feelings for Sakura, now that he had fulfilled his promise and now that she has no romantic feelings for Sasuke.. That thought made him stop for a little… because he wasn't sure if her feelings for Sasuke were gone.. What about the wedding that almost happened? What happened to that? … Naruto realized that he had made himself sulk just thinking about that... This wasn't the time nor the place to think about this.

Shifting his thoughts to what have happened tonight, his suggestion in making a clone that will throw all the money and they would run off to the inn and laugh at the silly trick they made, his lips stretched into a smile at the recent memory.

the reasons in why she married him— almost married Sasuke; it will remain unknown if he didn't ask her; but he did ask her! twice! He told himself. He recalled first time is when he found her in the forest in her wedding dress... she looked very pretty despite the look in her eyes that had a whirl of emotions. and yet she didn't give him a clear answer.. The second time was in the hospital and she told him she will write it in a paper and she never gave him that paper, she actually threw it away! but then they had a fight and things got complicated, he hated thinking about that.

Now asking her a third time was— his trail of thought was interrupted when Sakura got up on her feet and headed to the window..

"Sakura what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"What does it look like? I'm opening this damn window it's suffocating in here!" she gritted her teeth as she held to the window rail but it was not moving at all. She tried it again and it hard as a rock; she released her hands of the window seal and tapped the window on the sides and tried to lift the glass upward again but no avail.

Naruto got up "wait Sakura I will try to open it"

"No I can handle it"

He held the rail making Sakura to step aside

"Its okay Naruto I can do it on my own" she assured him holding the other side trying to open the stubborn window for the third time.

"Sakura I know how to—" adding pressure to the window to seal it open

"Naruto I think—"

_Clank!_

The once was a head-strong window piece was now between Naruto's hands detached..

"Naruto you idiot! You broke the window!"

"hhhhhhhhhh its okay we just have to return this part.. here and..." trying to fix the part and put it back to original place though the chances were.. Unfeasible.

"omg now they will charge us for that stupid piece of crap" Sakura hissed. '_So much for maintenance'_

Naruto's attempts to add the part to its once place were hopeless, "Naruto give me that" she took the rail and tried to place it back but the damn piece of window, pushing it harder into-

_Clash_

"Shit… I broke the rail"

Putting the piece that was once a frame to the window on the ground and turned to her teammate.

"Hehe, you know what.." she smiled as sweat dropped on her forehead similar to animation expression.

"… lets go back to sleep a little wind won't be a bother, we have a long way tomorrow"

"Are you sure…? we can—" Naruto looked at her worriedly

"Yes, I'm perfectly sure" she waved her hands.

Naruto nodded and they both went back to the now-cold bed; the wind was flurrying into the room now and then, cooling the room more than ever, making little tresses of Sakura's and Naruto's hair move in rhyme.

* * *

At first there was a slight cold not something that was slight annoying, but it didn't prevent them from collecting heat and closing their eyes, however the sleep never came. Sakura rolled the blanket around her body making Naruto end up with the end of the blanket covering half of his body, the blonde readjusting the pillows that separated them trying to get more coverage from the blanket without disturbing Sakura's slumber, the rosette shifted to the other side giving her back to the window thus taking all the sheets... Now Naruto ended up with nothing except for a pillow under his head and a pillow next to him and the cold only lower the temperature of the room even more and his feet were shaking from the cold; he looked around the room for extra blankets, he could ask Sakura to share the blanket but that would get him punched and he didn't want to make Sakura uncomfortable… perhaps there could be some in closets... he doubted there could be any but it won't hurt to try, getting up; he opened the closets very silently but as he expected empty.

His eyes lit up when he saw a heater on the corner of the room; immediately switching the heating device on… give it a few minutes and the room will be cozy! Returning to the bed.. It was freezing the sheets were cold and if he tried to roll himself in ball he still wouldn't be able to sleep, glaring at the window an idea popped in his head…taking the extra pillow that was in between him and Sakura and clogging the window firmly, it was a pretty small window so one pillow did the job; this won't only stop the cold but it will make the process of the heating up the room faster. He proudly smiled at his clever antics.

Sakura opened her eyes lazily, noticed that Naruto wasn't in bed, blinking... She looked around the room to see him and she spotted him at the window

"Naruto what're you doing"

"hehehe just trying to close the god damn window" he explained sheepishly

"With a pillow?" she raised a brow at the stuffed pillow in the window.

"errr.. yeah?"

She noticed the room became a bit warmer than before.. "Hey.. don't you feel like the temperature of the room changed?" she said, rubbing her arm.

"Yeah I found a heater next to the closet" he exclaimed.

"Really?!"

He nodded.

"Well at least this place isn't that bad, thank god they have heaters" she mumbled.

She looked at Naruto.. sighing..

"Naruto come over here" she ordered.

"Huh?"

She pats the bed and moves aside to give him enough blanket.

"Just sleep, it's getting late and we won't get any rest" avoiding his gaze that he was giving away and rested her head on the pillow,

Eyes widen in surprise for a moment but the soften he manly tiptoed the way to the bed and went under the blanket next to his crush, normally Sakura would tell him to sleep on the ground or scold him for doing something as plugging a pillow in the window but she didn't, instead she told to go back to sleep and gave him a share of the blanket. a warm smile stretched on the blonde's face.

Wrapping the blanket around him, enough that covered his body but made sure not to take too much. Silence fell between them two; Sakura was on her side, giving him her back. while Naruto was laying on his side, facing Sakura, he could feel the warmth emitting from her body; fidgeting a bit trying to warm himself and maintaining a safe space away from Sakura so she went punch him to the next day. he softly sighed and closed eyes, his mind registering the fact that this is the _second time_ he get to lay down and sleep next to Sakura. Was the universe mocking him? Part of him was not believing this.

the rosette was trying to sleep, she felt warm alright in the bed that was comfier than a sleeping back in the ground in the middle nowhere but she find it impossible to go back to sleep it would've been easy if Naruto wasn't inches away..

Mentally sighing. She readjusted her head on the pillow and rolled to her side, facing Naruto; her back was already sore from facing the window... '_Suck it up Sakura_' she told herself, what was wrong in sleeping with Naruto in the same bed, nothing will happen and no, there are still four hours till sunrise.

and she took her chance to looked at him; he was asleep.. eyes closed, mouth slightly opened like baby sleeping...she edged further a bit.. Just a little bit to feel his warmth…her feet touched his; and it was ice cold… no wonder he was going around the room wanting to close the god damn window, he mustve been freezing. She intentionally or unintentionally let her warm toes touched the inside of his feet.. She heard him sigh. Looking back at him, seeing if he woke up but he didn't instead his face was buried deep into the pillow; chuckling she almost let out a laugh at his reaction.

She kept warming his cold feet with her warm ones… Because no one like to sleep with cold feet right? she had one on top of his, her legs too close to his but not touching, closing her eyes she went into a deep slumber.

As the time passed by, both of the unpredictable shinobi and the smart kunoichi fell asleep very close to each other sharing a blanket and a pillow...

* * *

**Unnecessary Author Notes:**

**For this story, I have planned so much, its on papers tbh. I always open my plan paper when I write each chapter lol. **

**I wanna say that in this story everyone makes late decisions but right ones, I guess I was affected by all the weddings that have been happening around me, and by the ending(sobs) and by the novels I have been reading lately. **

**There is no soulmate in this world, I come to realize that as I grew up, but there is the person that makes you want to talk to them all day, think of them when you're not with them, listen to them; do your best to comfort them and make them a better person. and i see naruto and sakura like that; so when putting them in this story, stuff like 'wrong timing' and 'deserves better' are bound to happen. but when you think about it in the long run those stuff dont matter, they dont matter if you know that you will never meet a person like them ever again And you don't want to realise that 30 years later. **

**see i told you, its all the effect of reading romantic comedy novels. i should stop tbh and change genre XD**

* * *

Review if you liked/hated this chapter 3


	13. Chapter 13

**First! I want to say that I have been HELLA BUSY! After I updated my last chapter I had finals, and after finals I had bad grades followed by redecorating the house. My pregnant sister gave birth a day before my parent's flight and I had A LOT of responsibilities DX!**

**Please I am very sorry ! forgive me DX!**

**To the reviewer DUH BOMB:**

**I was checking the reviews with my sister and we were talking about every review and we loved your pen name and whenever I say something shocking to my sister and use the word 'the bomb' we both remember your pen name and laugh! We love your pen name! nice choice! XD**

**~enjoy the chapter~**

It was both of their fault and to be honest it was embarrassing to themselves. The way they both latched on each other like its something instinctive and normal... To him it was... Surprising how can he get away from this extreme proximity and not get punched through the walls…

To her it was the same, surprising and unusual; oh she could've punched him through the walls and probably made him pay the damages; But oh my god did she want to punch herself too!

The way she was actually clutching his soft messy hair; it was as if its something that she did everyday. Not only that! She had her legs around him as if he was a pillow or something, it was so unexpected of her, how the hell did she get in that awkward positions with someone male.. And with him! How she was to bury herself to escape this; this totally will creep him out.. and she should do something about her feelings.

When she met his already-awake eyes his expression was switched to fear the moment she met his eyes, whatever expression that he had _before;_ she couldn't catch, and not a minute passed till he noticed she was gone. She couldn't stand not even a minute to stay there... His face was practically very very very so much close to her cleavage. Very close but when she felt his soft tresses brushing through her fingers, her hands were totally buried in his hair as if she welcomed whatever position that was..

He was flabbergasted, doomed and red. The fact that they stayed in this very intimate composition while there eyes were locked with out him flying through the walls was a miracle.. His face was literally buried in the upper part of her torso near her very intimate area... _That _only happened in his dreams...

The way her legs lazily were tossed around him was embarrassingly making his heart heat up almost exploding. It was something he never thought Sakura would do, but to wake up and her legs comfortably around him, as if that was casual. It felt like putting pieces of puzzles together but those puzzles were feelings.. He could imagine how if they were ever to together he wouldn't mind this, actually it would happen that they would cuddle together and probably talk about anything and everything till they both fall asleep.

Their eyes were locked for less than ten seconds... But to them it felt like the world pause.. And it was even more awkward that they actually looked at each other.. Her eyes and his.. Had only for a split of a second a sparkle of passion or something of that sort. But was immediately replaced but the internal warning about the physical intimacy that they were having.

She immediately untangled her feet making Naruto jump off the bed, and before he could even look at her; he heard the bathroom door shut.

~Sakura in the bathroom~

'What was _that?'_

Both of the OTP('one true pair' in case someone doesn't know; but I know you all do haha) said in their minds.

Sakura placed a hand in her forehead successfully avoiding slapping her forehead. Now she can lean on the door and think about this morning disaster (morning disaster; nice name for this chapter.. okay I will shut up with the author notes)

This is real, this is not a fantasy; not a novel and No it's not acceptable.

'_Wow'_ she thought

This is _real_. The way they were was real. She wanted that to sink in cause this would've been annoying if she didn't have feelings for him… but was there a time when she didn't? Mentally saying 'oh my god' at this thought.

It was unfair for him. She can't even confess to him and _this_ happens? Sakura takes a deep breath to calm herself.

She throw some questions for herself to answer:

\- Does she likes him?

Yes

\- Does she loves him?

Shut up

\- Does she love him to be with him forever?

With him? ***a picture of Naruto with a mouthful of ramen pops in her mind*** wouldn't mind.

\- Best time to start?

After a year or so. When everyone forgets about the .errr. wedding.

The question box was closed and all those questions that she gave herself made one result. That she should behave herself around him and wait for the right time.

Taking few steps to the sink she opens the water and splash her face with icy cold water for three times.

She previously drew a red line so her feelings wouldn't go out and now she unconsciously wrapping her legs around him and having her fingers in his very soft hair and his warm strong arms aroun-

She mentally stopped herself recalling this; her mind should stop harassing this memory of_ them_ in _one bed._

Meanwhile, Naruto was panicking as if Sasuke wanted another revolution..

But part of him wasn't actually, he felt.. close. To be this close to Haruno Sakura it was something that sparked something in him. a memory he want to cherish and remember.

Her reaction is what stunned him above all. Since she didn't punch him into the wall, as what predictably what would've happened if they usually been this dangerously close.

He loved her fingers in his messy hair; Naruto admitted to himself, he loved her pale legs lazily hugging him. He loved it. Admitting that lit spark in his heartstrings that ignited embarrassment after. To realize that it was Sakura who he has been so close to in physical way.

'_But what about her?'_ Naruto thought. Did she feel something? Did she.. even for a little bit, had a spark or little feeling after the result of being this intimately close for a whole night?

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw her exiting the bathroom and she was already dressed in her ninja attire, avoiding his gaze.. He saw her walk all the way to the mini bar. He heard her mumble that he can use the bathroom.

Sakura did not want to meet his blue eyes. Not now, Not when she can't control the color of her face in front of him.

And he followed along with the atmosphere she built up. They drank coffee, checked out. And left the town taking the shortest route to Konoha, occasionally she would stop Naruto to make sure they're walking as what they have marked in the map so they won't get lost. Still giving only little glances to his face when explaining while she busied her eyes in looking at the map and their surrounding.

He took this as an opportunity to look at her. Not realizing how intense his look was and how deep blue they were that she couldn't manage looking at them for a second. But he took his sweet time in studying her, her little curls on the side of her face that rolled upwards due the little humidity, her slightly flushed cheeks and chapped lips that were moving when she talked and moved her face to look at the surroundings. Her petite hands pointing at her different routes they have to take in order to reach somewhere as soon, the way she said his name in the same tone

_naruto?_

"Naruto ..."

"Naruto!"

"Y-yes!"

"Are you ever listening to me?!" He was lost in her green orbs despite the half-glare she was giving him

His dreamy gaze made her tore her eyes away from his and she went back in resuming her explanation.

OKAAY THAT'S IT FOR THE CHAPTER, I HAVE MORE LEFT BUT IT NEEDS EDITING; I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER THIS WEEK THANK YOU FOR READING I LOVE YOU HAVE A GOOD DAY BYE BYE


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: still alive XD **

* * *

Days past, no weeks!

And there is not sign, not one bit.

We have not talked about it, but we did talk.

It has been wrecking my mind, I wanted to ask her if whatever happened back then sparked something between us, and it did for me, but I did not have any idea what she was thinking but I knew that she must have felt the same thing, the same attraction. There were times when I wanted to bring it up, but it's either we got interrupted by Sai or some weird hospital friend..

I opened the warm lid of the instant ramen and dug my chopsticks so forcefully the chopstick broke in half. I got up and throw those damn cheap ass chopsticks in the trash and looked for other ones; I noticed the wooden ones that Sakura got me and I used them. It wasn't till the third bite that I should better clean them and place them somewhere so I can use them again.

I looked at the kitchen and it was an accumulated weeks of trash. I will clean it when I remember to get trash bags from the convenience store.

The weather was switching from cold to warm, I put on my jacket and stuffed my hands in the two side pockets and walk to the closest store, the sky was pitch black, the streets lights illuminate the way while the starts were less these days, I could only count like four or six; but if I was at the boarders of Konoha the view there is spectacular.

My eyes searched for the moon in the velvety dark sky but surprisingly it was a moonless night, I contemplated at how deep dark the sky was; because that matched how I feel most of the times.

It was 11am in the morning and I am still in bed, unless my clock died and it's actually way earlier then I can go back to sleep.

Today I planned one thing and one thing only, is that after my training session with Kakashi sensei, I will talk to Sakura. Tell her everything. Tell her if she ever felt anything for me. I wasn't afraid of her reply now; maybe I was, but not now.

I wanted to know what she felt, I want to see if she really do have, even if it was the slightest feeling of something for me, I wanted to know. Because I can't keep stalling like that, and I can't risk losing her again.

Of course my other self keep saying I will be a coward like before and postpone it some later time but I'm 100% serious this time.

After a cold shower and a ramen breakfast I head straight first to the training grounds. I'm surprised to see Kakashi sensei early this time,

And he was early all right and just finished sparing with Sai.

But then I saw Sakura; She was breathtaking as ever, she seemed to concentrate on the spar between Kakashi and Sai.

I walked to sit next to her; this might be a chance to slowly open things up.

"Hi Sak-"

"Naruto, you're finally here, it's your turn now"

"My turn.." I looked at Kakashi he was taking off his training gloves, the spar ended.

I saw Sakura standing up and gesturing me to start the spar. I gulped since that wasn't really how I wanted things to start today, If I wasn't late I would've sparred with Kakashi..

* * *

I could vaguely see anything right now, except for the moving light on the ceiling and I'm laying on a bed… a hospital bed. The drumming pain in my left eye is unbearable, I can't even feel my fingers since I'm holding this cold thing on my left throbbing eye while I think I scraped my elbow too.

These are only the very minor injury you can get when sparring with Sakura and not pay full attention. it could've been worse.

This is probably not my best day.

The curtain is opened. clicks of footsteps. And the smell of hostpital and clean stuff fills my nostrils. I could vaguely pay attention to what Sakura's saying..

"—pay attention, i didn't know i was the only one who's taking this seriously, we've sparred before and i can't believe—"

she doesn't seem to talk about anything important but my head hurts so much right now to catch any of what she's saying.

"— mind was, its not my fault. are you okay?"

But I nod when she asks if I'm fine.

I felt her warm hands on my fingers taking the cold thing off my eyes; she winced. "Its okay, I don't feel it," I laughed but she gave me another one of her I'm-still-worried-look.

* * *

I put my jacket on and proceed to exit the hospital, it was a lucky thing I only got hit in the eye when sparring with Sakura, I don't know what was I doing when I got hit but I do remember that I was heavily distracted with other things, which included thinking of how will I bring the subject of my feeling to her and her hair that were glistering with sweat.

I passed by the double doors and walked outside, it was afternoon and the weather was warm and soft light breezes were refreshing. It was lunchtime for me now, I looked behind me to see if Sakura came but she still didn't, she said we will have lunch and she will pay as an apology. I put my hands in my jacket pockets, I planned to take her to good-old Ichiraku's and after that I would tell her.

And that when it hit me.

We've always had meals at Ichiraku. It would look normal if we went to Ichiraku and normal gives 50% chance of failure when telling her my feelings.

And the only shop I know is the stupid dango shop where everyone hangs out there. And not that stake restaurant. Maybe a cafe or a tea place; do we have those in Konoha? Sure we do….?

Maybe we should just go to Ichiraku today and tell her how I feel tomorrow; I mean I can't go around with a purple eye...

And then the other part of me mentally slapped me, if I kept stalling and postponing everything I'm only gonna be regretting things. Purple eye or no purple eye, I'm telling her today and after that I can reward myself with over ten bowls of ramen and get over it!

I felt a tap on my shoulder I look behind to see her next to me. "H-hi Sakura" oh crap… I need to think of good place to have lunch.

"Hi" she smiled

"wh-where do you wanna have lunch?"

"Aren't we going to Ichiraku?" that proves now that normal is the reason we're not together now.

"No no, we're trying a new restaurant today. Your choice" _perfect! _

"Are you sure you don't want ramen?" she raised a brow

"Positive" I grinned in satisfaction.

"I know this restaurant that has fired shrimp that everyone says it tastes like heaven"

_(A/N: the last week I went to that restaurant that served fried shrimp place that everyone recommended to try and it tastes horrible omg) _

* * *

We walked in, the restaurant had a traditional chinese theme, we booked the table near a window, since sakura insisted on a table next to the windows.

we checked the menu and ordered fried shrimp, salad for her and noodle soup for me. and those grass like things i dont know what they're called asparagus or whatever.

and then here it was; the silence. perfect chance to start things up.

"Its getting bett—"

"—Sakura today i—"

"Sorry you were gonna say something" she said

"No nothing important, proceed"

"I- I just wanted to say that its getting better, your eye..."

I touched my forehead around my eyes, "yeah"

"You were gonna say?" she tilted her head.

_and that's where I wish I spend more time planning things… should I tell her now or after lunch?_

_now or after lunch._

_now._

_after lunch. _

_now!_

_after lunch! _

_shit_

"heres the thing, Sakura theres something i didn't tell you a long time ago, i dont know if you know if but during our last mission—"

"— your order" and a bowl of noodles was in front of me; interrupted the most important moment in my life, who knew a bowl of noodle would be interrupting.

The waiter placed the plates on our table we thanked the waiter.

She told me to continue what I was saying but I told her that we should really go on missions together with Sasuke since we haven't done that in years. It wasn't awkward when I bought it up, we talked about Academy days and I made her laugh so score for me.

The asparagus, which was fried taste nice after Sakura insisted me on trying it. The shrimps was also great _(A/N: shrimps are awful I don't know how people eat it) _but nothing better than Ichiraku.

We ordered drinks and talked a bit more mostly about what I should do with my eye when I go home. Then it was it, now I can tell her, its perfect and nothing can interrupt us now.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

I looked at the source of the voice it was a waitress.

"Yes?"

"Can I have your signature please?" she handed me a paper and a black marker, I looked back at Sakura and she was smiling.

I wrote my name on the paper and handed it back to her and she thanked me and then another girl came in and I had to sign again, and again. Almost 14 people came in, we paid and Sakura had to drag me out of there.

"omg I can't believe you're famous now!" she laughed.

"Well who do you think you're talking to, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage!"

"of course you are" she rolled her eyes.

We walked side by side the sun is setting. This was another chance to tell her now.

But before I could even mentally prepare a sentence in my head, Sakura said goodbyes first and headed home. I probably shouldn't try too hard. I started to think maybe leaving things the way they are is better for both of us. I know this was not me to think like that. But moving on might be the best option now.

I went back home, the street lights blinks on, the weather is getting colder by the minute I try to jog all the way to my apartment but I give up, I kinda wanted to feel cold, getting bit by the coldness now seemed just better than going back home and thinking of what happened today.

It has been two days, and they felt like two weeks.

To be honest I don't know how to not think about her. I had some future planned with her; I can't seem to imagine someone else. But still I don't know what to do about it and I don't feel like thinking about it, I lock my apartment door and head down the stairs to go to the Hokage office and try to get missions.

* * *

~Sakura POV~

_2:07pm_

we decided to meet at the regular café and talk since we haven't seen each other in two weeks. And by we I mean, me and my best friend Ino.

If I had to list what I feel today it would be emotionally tired and socially insecure. But other than that I'm perfectly physically fine and healthy and so that's why best friend exists, to listen to your sorrow and unending complaints.

I take my order and sit but the usual table with the comfy leather chair and it doesn't take two minutes since she arrives, order her coffee and we start to talk how we don't see each other anymore and we are all busy and all that rambling about getting a vacation would be needed.

I don't get to talk, since Ino usually keeps complaining first and I only nod, not necessarily agree but nod. Its funny because usually I contribute in the area of complaining but this time I only listen, I have other thoughts that keeps me busy other complaints. So I ask Ino, my best friend if I cant tell her anything and she responds with

"Of course you can tell me anything, omg did something happen?"

"Its just than.. Its not 'something happened'." I hesitate in telling her, I don't want to tell her but at the same time I want to since I need someone to tell me what to do.

"I think I have feelings towards Naruto" I say it as if I've always admitted that.

And she, my best friend say the most annoying thing ever.

"so what? I know a lot of girls do" she takes a sip from her cup as if its something normal to say!

"What?" my mouth hangs open.

"How can you not know?"

"I-I didn't… I knew there were fans but…" and that here's where it sinks in. I need to make a crisis management plan.

"Look, I'm glad you finally admitted you do, huge news for everyone"

"—You can't tell anyone!" I don't even have time to digest the recent shocking news and now I have her big mouth to shut!

"I won't tell anyone, but I'm telling you if you have feelings for Naruto you might wanna think of the competition you will have to go through"

I saw the girls at the restaurant the other day, they were all excited squealing in excitement for just getting signatures; it did make me feel uncomfortable that time. I think I always had that feeling that confessing to him would be okay anytime and he would really accept my feelings since I do know he used to have feelings for me before, but now, what if he doesn't?

* * *

_**I suck at writing POVs then I'm very sorry I tainted your eyes with so many grammar mistakes.**_

**A/N: I'm finally getting close to the ending, but not just yet. Its been four months. **

**God I'm reading other narusaku stories and they're so tragic and its not even labeled under 'Tragedy' omg.**

**I am finally doing my reports and assignments BEFORE the due date. It feels so nice to have nothing to do. But I got an awful mark at a midterm ugh. As soon as I'm graduating I'm sleeping for four years.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Literally guys I couldn't stop myself, I had to write this chapter.**

* * *

~Sakura POV~

I did not want to think about it, mostly because I didn't want to feel vulnerable or weak. Or that I don't have a choice, I didn't want to feel that there's another thing I'm going to fail at, so I simply put it back in my mind. I would think about it when enough time passes and I can have sense of reality.

And so I put more things in my routine aside from working hours at the hospital, I joined the research team which meant more hours at the lab, meetings and discussions I tried to invite Ino to join the research team but she refused since she said hospital hours were enough.

It was such an interesting thing to give time for medical cases and such, but we had to give out monthly reports to Tsunade which was a bit overwork since we didn't have much results.

With this entire thing going on that doesn't mean I didn't see him, I did actually. Mostly we would have small talk and then that would be it. I didn't want to seem that I was so eager to talk to him or show him that I was waiting or any of that. That would be totally ridiculous. And if I had to specify why would I think its ridiculous, its because even if my feelings are there, I didn't want to show them, I didn't deserve to be the first in line to tell him that.

* * *

Konoha Gates, 11:07am

Shot red eyes. Dark lines across his cheeks, swift strong movements leaving evident foot marks in the dark night. Naruto's body bent as he carried his teammate's body running as fast the power he has. As he arrived it didn't take a second till an a bed being opened, the nurses take Sai's limp bleeding body and resting it on the bed and rolled the bed inside the hospital. The blonde ninja's mind eased a bit when he made sure his teammates in good hands and went to his next stop. The Hokage office.

* * *

~Naruto POV~

I saw the doors of the hospital close as they took Sai inside. I never thought Sai would get this injured, I hoped we had a third person in this mission.

I didn't have time to waste, I started to use the same speed as I did when I carried Sai to go to the Hokage office, the mission was after all, another success. When I reached there through the window, Tsunade was talking to some elder. One of the council elders; I didn't eavesdrop. I didn't want to and I knew that they both know I'm here. I open the window and walk in. Tsunade walked and sat on her chair, the elder looks at me for a moment and exit the room without saying a word. Something was wrong, but my mind was so focused on the events that happened in the mission and Sai, I decide to ignore whatever that is.

Tsunade asked about the mission and I told her it's a success, we killed all the rouge nins, we got the information needed. I told her about Sai's injury. She nods, thanks me as usual and moves on to write something on paper.

I leave from the window and use my full speed to the apartment, I couldn't wait to wash all that blood and dirt away and crash into bed for days if I can. And the moment I reach there and open the door, a surge of disappointment hits me, I didn't know what did I expect, the apartment looked exactly as I left it the other day. Only more dust associated with a very bad smell.

I took off my ninja shoes and walk inside and before I even start doing anything I step on a carton of milk… a milk that's rotten of course, I wiggle my feet and reach for any piece of paper, a takeout menu, and wipe the slimy rotten milk off my feet, and at that moment I get the feeling of destroying this damn apartment.

I take a deep breath and pick an empty bag and collect all the trash, broken cheap chopsticks, noodle cups, gross milk cartons etc. and once I'm done I take all the dirty clothes and drop them on one side of the room. And when I'm done with taking care of the basic problems of my fucking apartment, I take fresh clothes from the drawer, and literally there's nothing except a shirt and some boxers and some towels.

When I turn the shower on and let the ice cold water run down my skin I noticed see the water turns red and I look at my shoulder and there's a gash, but kurama is healing it since it only stings.

It doesn't bother me, the cold water. The dirty apartment. The anger.

It's all temporary and it all goes away.

I wear the only shirt I have and boxers and sleep as if nothing mattered anymore.

* * *

_Next Morning 10:33_

It was soft, soft and nice. I opened the palm of my hands to caress it. Running my fingers through it. Feeling her tucked under my chin, I kept running my hands through her soft warm hair, I would roll strand of hair lightly around my finger and continue touching her sakura-petal like hair while listening to things she's saying, I don't seem to actually grab the words but I know its something funny, her voice keeps ringing in my ears as if I'm under the water and her voice is the only thing there. Comforting and elusive.

I open my eyes, I don't even remember when did I start opening them but my vision were fixed at the window and the sunrays. I still hear her voice saying incoherent things and I like the sound of it.

My morning daze get interrupted by sound of chirping birds (A/N: yes birds always ruin mornings)

I raise myself off bed and shut off that feeling and the imaginary voice of her out of my mind, ignoring the aching hole of my heart and moving on.

After finding a decent, clean and not smelly piece of clothing to wear I made my way to Ichiraku and had one bowl of ramen. I wasn't losing appetite I was just saving money, even though I just got the money for the mission, but that doesn't count.

I paid the old man and walked out of the stool and started walking towards the hospital to check on Sai, that was my plan till I saw Ino, I didn't see her, she saw me. I wasn't in the mood to talking to her if you ask me, but she insisted we talk somewhere, so we sat at some coffee shop and she kept saying how I look a bit tired and pale, I told her I just got back from a mission yesterday and she only nodded.

She asked if I was fine three times now, I don't know what's wrong with her…

"Ino, I told you I'm fine"

"Your face doesn't say so"

I sighed

"You have black circles under your eyes and your face looks thinner, I'm just saying you better see a doctor"

I know Ino was exaggerating and stuff so I didn't really give much thought to what she was saying, but then she looked at me with all seriousness and asked a question that I didn't expect

"Naruto" that's the serious tone I was talking about in the paragraph above.

"Did Sakura tell you something?"

It took me few seconds to process the question.

"No… w-was she gonna tell me something?"

"No I was just asking"

The conversation was over. She took her takeaway coffee and left the table.

I tried not to think about it. Not to make a big deal about it. If she's gonna or supposed to tell me something, she should've said it. That doesn't change anything. I noticed my steps were faster. And people were looking at me mumbling to myself. But I didn't care; I was too frustrated to even think of _'what people think of me'_.

Saku- I decide not to say her name in my mind. It's only a torture to say it in my mind. I didn't want to make a space where I think of a possibility of us. This was moving on now. I need to go forward and move on. If I kept thinking like a kid this will never change.

I didn't see myself reaching the hospital doors. I took a deep breath and walked inside. I went to the reception desk and the first thing I heard was

"Haruno do you have research hours today?" a nurse asked, while Sakura was giving her back and wearing her jacket. Her white hospital jacket.

"Yeah I do, I'm going now actually, but we have to meet Tsunade shishou since she said she has an announcement today"

She said goodbyes to the nurse without turning and left. She didn't see me.

I didn't notice my heart ache.

* * *

_Some days later, at that coffee shop. 6:33pm_

~Ino POV~

It was pouring like hell, I just hope she makes it in time. I ordered her caramel latte that might get cold if she didn't arrive in at least fifteen minutes.

I saw her before she even opened the door from that awful raincoat she's wearing. It about time she buys a new one. She came in and took off her coat, while stroking her already-frizzy hair.

"Hi Ino, what's up?" she placed her coat on the seat and took a seat.

"Hi"

"Oh thank you for the latte" she took a sip.

I opened my bag and handed her a tissue "this is for your hair, I'm pitying you"

She rolled her eyes and took the tissue and started squeezing the water out of her wet strands.

"How are the research hours?"

She only smiled. And I knew something boring happened there.

"Let me guess, new results"

"Yes!" she literally squealed in excitement.

She started talking and talking about some stupid results I swear I wish I didn't ask; it was only out of respect as a best friend.

And as a best friend I had to stop her. "Okay Sakura please stop."

"What" she was a bit disappointed that I stopped her.

"I asked you to come here to talk about something"

"Okay?"

This was supposed to start with a lecture and an advice and then encouragement. But I decide to put the plain truth out there.

"Sakura, you didn't tell him"

"Told who what?"

"Told Naruto that you have feelings for him"

she sighed. And I waited.

I knew this, I knew Sakura, she will never make the first step and admit to Naruto she is interested in him, more-than-a-friend-interested.

"Look, Sakura, dear, I will tell you this, I don't think anyone told you this but as your best friend I should"

"Look, life won't stop after you tell him that you like him"

"And that's not the reason why. If you don't tell him in the nearest chance, life will move on and you might lose him forever. He will go with someone else eventually. And I don't want to be there, listening to you crying over something that you could've changed"

I was all dead serious. I saw Naruto the other say and he was not fine. He was tired, pale and when I mentioned Sakura, I had all his attention. All signs saying he's suffering and moving on. I must do something about it cause I can't be sitting around seeing those two killing each other.

* * *

**I could've written more but I wanted to keep something for next chapter.**

**Tell me what you think, or don't. Since constructive criticism gives me writer block.**

**Happy Halloween and thank you for reading this story really, I love you all so freakin much!**


	16. Chapter 16

i'm back (yay)

* * *

"_Look, life won't stop after you tell him that you like him"_

"_And that's not the reason why. If you don't tell him in the nearest chance, life will move on and you might lose him forever. He will go with someone else eventually. And I don't want to be there, listening to you crying over something that you could've changed" _

It snowed a little bit, like only small wisps of snow. I'm glad I was wearing some layers of clothing since it was freezing. My steps were heavy and the cold were reaching my feet, I wanted to go buy some things from the convenience store but I decided to go home and take a warm bath and sleep. I can buy the stuff later.

There were so many things in my head, first with Naruto, second the research hours, third Tsunade giving us this on-field research stuff… and with Ino's talk.. My god…

It dawned on me that I was so excited to tell Ino about it but she began talking about him that I forgot to tell her.

I noticed the lights of some buildings are turning on and some are turning off, it was that late, I looked at my wristwatch, 10:35pm. I walked faster, my thoughts were racing and I don't have a decision yet, maybe I should visit mom and dad tomorrow and tell them, they deserve to know first. Or should I think about it, I really wanna go on this research trip, I will have my medical team and probably meet famous doctors and researchers, plus the opportunity is here, I don't know what might happen next year, and this trip is organized every three years!

I reached my apartment door and unlocked it; I took off my shoes and the heavy coat. I immediately prepared the bath and went to get fresh clothes.

After soaking my cold body in the warm water, I felt my muscles relax my feet are no longer cold, my mind being cleared out. I closed my eyes and tried to not bring any thoughts. I just wanted to grasp into this relaxing moment while I can.

I tried to organize the things I have now. The research trip, which means I will go to specific countries and villages and collect info, treat patients like an intern but an international one. The duration though was the problem, it will take me three to six months, Tsunade-shishou said it could be more. This is what bothered me.

Naruto. I haven't talked to him in some time now and I feel awful about it, but what choice do I have? I was busy, hence the research hours and I was confused. I feel like if I told him anything regarding my feelings it might end up like before, sure Sasuke is okay after the wedding, but my friendship with Sasuke doesn't weight the friendship I have for Naruto.

And its not only that, its worse now, he's is trying to move on, which is a grown up things I guess… but that's a sign, its too late for me to do anything about it, if he's moving on I shouldn't ruin that and what if my feelings for him weren't that…? I turned the water to fill the tub with warm water since it started to get cold.

And really I wish I can stop time now and roll back to where we got Sasuke back that would've been a perfect time to slap myself from making the wrong decisions.

I exit the bath and put on pjs and sleep.

~2:27am~

I couldn't sleep; I have only four hours and 33 minutes till my next shift at the hospital. I change to a sitting position and throw all the pillows off the bed and lay back and wrapped the blanket around me and closed my eyes to sleep.

* * *

Sakura poured more tea for her mother. It was nice afternoon, the curtains were pushed sideways allowing the sunlight to illuminate room.

"It's a great opportunity to move forward in being a medic" Sakura added, she had told them that she would be away, the research trip.

Her mom took a breath "Sakura dear, six months is a long time!"

Sakura wished she said three months.

"And I really think you should decline the offer, its dangerous—"

"But mom I have been in more dangerous mission before, I will be fine" she retorted. She only came to tell them, not take their permission, but that was the usual drama, she didn't mind it.

"Plus I will get souvenirs!" she smiled.

"When's the expedition?" her dad asked.

"In two weeks, there's a plenty time to get ready,"

"Okay" her mom sniffed "but you have to write for us"

"Of course I will mom!" she promised herself to write them a letter; to update them with everything is happening. This was step one, now to tell her friends, she mentally sighed at the thought.

* * *

Apparently she didn't have to, her friends all knew. Even Naruto. That was kinda more awkward, since she wanted to tell him herself, but now its gonna be hard for her to explain to him anything. Now she can't tell him, _hey Naruto I love you but I will go to this expedition and will come back in six months, good luck keeping your feelings till I come back. _

It started with she met Tenten at the dango shop, that's when her fellow teammate mentioned it, and when Sakura asked her from who did she hear the news, it was Ino. _"Actually everyone knows about it, Congrats!". _She was a bit angry at this, but she couldn't get angry cause when she walked into the hospital, it was known by everyone, since only four medics are going and she was one of them, plus the there was paper hanged on the board mentioning the expedition and the members.

The two weeks went as fast as a due date for a school assignment.

There was this goodbye party which everyone Sakura knew and did not know was invited. It was two days before the departure. Since she finished packing and was ready to go, but she didn't want to go to the goodbye party, she couldn't face Naruto, it made her feel awful, horribly awful. She cant leave him if she saw him there might be 99% she will cancel going to the expedition and stay.

* * *

8:18pm

~Naruto POV~

After consuming the third ramen cup, I thanked the old man and put the money and went back to my apartment, changed into fresh clothes and went to the party, Sakura's and her fellow medic friends goodbye party. I walked to Ino's place, that's where the party will be, I sighed, something felt heavy in my chest I ignored it, it won't go away and I got used to it.

there was a huge table with food and drinks, everyone is talking team lee and Neji (A/N: yeah guys he's alive check chapter1(he never died)) was competing over drinks, all I was hoping that it was not alcoholic ones. As usual Choji was at the food table, its hard not to notice him.

I walked to the table to see if they served ramen, yeah I know they don't serve ramen in parties but it doesn't hurt to check.

I saw Sakura talking to some people from the hospital, she looked stunning as always; I noticed Kakashi-sensei walking towards me

"Yo!"

"Hi Kakashi-sensei"

"There's no ramen"

"I know!"

There was a silence and I knew Kakashi-sensie was giving me his serious ninja-analyzing-skills stare, I picked a drink from the table and handed it to him and took one for me.

"She did not tell you" he said

"I'm happy for her" I knew what he was trying to tell me and I was not in the mood or ready to talk about it.

I took my drink and left.

I saw Sakura eyeing me but the moment I looked at her she turned her eyes away and went to talk some nurse.

The party went like that, Sakura talking to everybody; her friends, the other teams, Tsunade-baa-chan and even the little pig!

I waited, she didn't look at me, I decided to walk to her and tell her to have a safe trip and stuff. When she saw me she called someone from the god-forsaken hospital and started talking to her and then moved to talk to someone else.

Some people were leaving the party was starting to end. I walked to her, probably now if I went to her she won't ignore me for the third time. I called her name, she looked at and handed me a drink, I waved my hands telling hr I had enough drinks and food.

"Naruto"

I looked her in the eyes waiting for what she will say.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you, I was busy and stuff" I mentally nodded, waiting for her to say _something _

"I guess if I got busy again in the next two days I wanted to tell you" she was looking at her feet and on the sides, she's trying to not look at me.

"I want to tell you" I was looking at her, I didn't know what I was feeling but I was waiting for something she should say, my heart was beating a little fast, high expectations.

"Goodbye" she tapped my shoulder and left. She didn't even look me in the eyes.

I didn't see her leave, my eyes were still fixated at the place she was standing, my heart felt heavy again, but today was it was a little worse.

* * *

_11:39pm, Sakura's Apartment_

The departure time was 2:10am. It was not announced till yesterday. It was confidential, to avoid any attacks that will ruin our expedition.

I took a pen and paper and did something stupid but won't regret.

'_Dear Naruto_

_I am writing this paper two and half hours before I leave. _

_And I realized something, I don't want to go and not tell you this, I don't know the future. _

_It would be so stupid to say it now but Uzumaki Naruto, I love you, a lot actually. I tried to dodge those feelings and ignore them but I was wrong, they only grew more, I was afraid of so many things but now I am not, so make up your mind. I understand that you are surprised when reading this but those are my feelings and they won't change for a long time. _

_Love, Sakura'_

I folded the paper and put it in an envelope and went to Naruto's apartment, there was only the kitchen light on, I put the letter on the kitchen table and decided to leave. But I wanted to see him, one last time so I walked as carefully as I can, masking my chakra, he was sleeping soundly, his hair was messed up and he was drooling, I held my laugh I looked at him and something sad washed over me, I ignored it and left his apartment.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Now we are at the climax of the story, probably only 4 chapters to go!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing *****hugs and kisses***

**I planned the expedition when I was writing the third chapter, I wanted Sakura to think about making her career rise or confess to Naruto, but she chose the medic trip over her feelings, if I made her confess it would be too cliché and I don't want to that.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Happy New Years 2016! And Happy birthday to me! (this is supposed to be published in the 31****st****) **

**Reasons why I didn't update:**

**1- studying**

**2- bad Grades**

**3- getting over bad grades**

**4\. i just got this story fav and i was like 'i better update today' so i had to.**

* * *

**1 year and a two months later ~** _(A/N: CHILL PPL, I know I hate timeskips too but please don't get angry) _

The breeze caressed her hair making her pink tresses go backward beautifully, her hair grew an inch past her shoulders, she was walking in the streets of Konoha for the first time in fourteen months, it was refreshing her heart swelled with happiness, The sky was clear blue she could look at it forever, but there were many excited things to look at other than the sky and smell the fresh air.

The streets were the same, the buildings the same, she was excited for so many things, seeing the people she love, her parents, her friends and him

She took a deep breath slowing her heart down, she smiled and bit her lips looking down at her feet thinking of their happy faces knowing that she arrived!

Her peripheral vision caught someone, she looked up to see the similar share of yellow that she knew very well, the blonde yellow.

Her eyes searched, she swore she saw him..

She took steps to inspect around the area, but she didn't see him, she was just imagining.

She went to her parents with some souvenirs they were so happy, her mom insisted on staying for lunch, she told them about all her adventures while her food went cold, she said goodbyes tempted to stay the night at her parents but had to pass by her best friend.

She stayed at Ino's place till evening talking about her expedition and research, tea was served both girls sat at the sofa in Ino's bedroom the atmosphere was nostalgic since she really cannot remember the last time she was here, actually last time she was here was during her ….. errr yeah the day she told her she's marrying sasuke, however this thought did not bother her, it felt like an old memory, yes a mistake but it was something that happened and its gone now. She made a note to pass by Sasuke the next day.

"So you came back yesterday?" Ino asked, seated on the maroon velvet sofa holding her white mug.

"No actually around 3am today, but I had to rest and I couldn't sleep, I was so excited to see everyone" Sakura was smiling; she was really excited to see everyone and someone very special.

Ino however was a bit annoyed. "Did you meet Naruto?"

"huh? No I didn't, I couldn't find him so I went to my parents" she said "but I really want to meet him" she smiled again.

Ino groaned. Placing her mug on the coffee table. "I cannot believe this" muttering under her breath.

"what?" she smiled.

"I am your best friend and I will say this, now look you may not like it but I have to say it"

"what?!" Sakura was still smiling, expecting something new she didn't know.

"Naruto is dating someone" Ino's tone was monononic, emptied out of all emotions.

"huh?" sakura looked at her, the smile is not so much evident.

"Don't give me this look Sakura" Ino felt guilty; only a bit.

"You're lying" taking her mug warming her hands.

"I am not, and just so you know, I told you so" the blonde friend said. Sipping her mug while her friend was taking the information in.

"are you saying he is _in love_ with someone?" she looked at Ino, looking for a sign of falsement. (A/N: I created this word false-ment B)

"yeah, Sakura they are the couple that everyone talks about" Ino avoided her gaze.

"what the…?" Sakura was still, looking at her best friend as if shes talking in another language.

"yes I know you're surpsied" Ino was holding her smile.

"are seriously like cheering for them? Who is he even dating?!" Sakura glared at her best friend.

"guess" Ino smirked. If Ino knew one thing its that teasing Sakura is fun.

"like hell I would guess! Tell me!" she fisted her hands.

"calm down Sakura! Omg!" Ino laughed after her surprise of her friend's reaction.

Sakura only glanced away "I am calm" crossed her arms under her chest. Not wanting to seem all interested or even annoyed.

"Hinata" Ino said the name like putting a card in a table.

Sakura only stared at Ino for few seconds.

"I am not lying!.. also they're kinda cute together"

Sakura looked at the coffee table, she couldn't fathom it, her eyebrows were frowned, trying to make herself understand the information, it just did not fit.

"how long?" she asked. She looked at her friend after asking to avoid looking sad or anything that showed unhappy feelings.

"For like six months now, I heard they're gonna be engaged soon but its only rumors"

"What?" Sakuta said, she was still staring at coffee table, trying to fit _another _piece of information into her mind… she just—

"Sakura" Ino called her.

"Yeah?" sakura looked at her, but her mind was occupied.

"I know you're shocked, I wanted to tell you so you won't know it from someone else"

"Yeah yeah I understand" Sakura smiled for a second.

"Look I know you're confused now, I know you had feelings for him but it was a simple crush, please don't beat yourself over it" Ino looked at her, trying to reach her thoughts.

"Sure" sakura felt tired, this news were not the best. "Sure Ino, thank you for telling me" she smiled at Ino showing her that she's fine, she knew that her eyes said otherwise but who cares.

Sakura had only managed to take a sip of her tea, her mind was trying to digest the news, she kept asking Ino about their relationship, Naruto and Hinata. She was just curious… how and when.. she was so confused but she wanted to understand how did they become an item. She shivered at the thought.

Ino was worried, but she told Sakura how they met and went together, that Hinata had to ask Naruto out a lot and he slowly became close to her. She told her one thing, that Naruto was lonely when she left. Sakuta felt like a mark of burning coal had set in her heart, she felt guilty. _What have she done… _that line echoed in her head like a mantra.

* * *

She returned home, opened her door and stepped in, she threw her coat at the couch, took off her shoes and slept in her bed without changing into pjs, She felt tired and heavy. She wished she stayed at her parents; maybe she would have slept better there. She looked at the roof, thinking of all her decisions. She still cannot believe that Naruto is dating, the fact that he is dating regardless of who it is, is shocking by itself. Did he grow up? did things change?.. '_mostly he was on his own you know… lonely' _she recalled what Ino said. The mark in her heart ached. She still couldn't believe it, Hinata… is dating Naruto.. and Naruto is Dating… Hinata. This was messed up. _What have she done…_

She felt like she should fix this, she could still tell him she love him, she could still do that…. Right? She asked herself but No, it wasn't it.

But she did! She did tell him! in the letter! ! He must have read it…. but why hasn't he replied? Sakura ran her hands through her hair, this was messed up for sure…

She wanted to physically see him, she wanted a solid proof and she made plans to see him first thing tomorrow. After or before her hospital duty.

* * *

_Next Day_

and she saw him, she was on her way to the hospital it was 8am, the weather was a bit cold, the fresh air and the sound of tweeting birds were calming. She caught the sight of him, his hands in his jackets, his hair messy as always, he was same, except for the goatee, which made him look handsome and strange. She felt her whole body almost jumping to get his attention, to call him, to see him.

She smiled wide and walked to see him, her smile fading but still there.

"Naruto" She called walking up to him; her heart jumping in her chest that was a bit too loud that she almost didn't hear her own words.

He looked to see the source, a familiar old sound that he- he saw jade green orbs, a wide smile.. A familiar, very familiar face..

"How are you? I missed you" her voice was shaking, trying to hide her excitement, She took a step closer to envelope him in a tight hug but her fingers only brushed his jacket..

He took a step back.

"Naruto?" She stopped.

Naruto though was in another world, he didn't know what to do, he felt so left out to put that in words. He looked at her..

"Naruto are you okay?" she chuckled.

He only looked, the same look he looked at her, at the goodbye party.. She never changed.. He was relieved.. She was always like that, self-centered.

"Good" he said, not really paying attention to what she have been saying, putting his hands in his pockets and walking away.

"N-Naruto ?!" Sakura called following him

"Hey is there something wrong"

"No I'm just tired, I'm happy you came back safe" he said with forced smile and left.

* * *

I KNOW! But there is only 3 chapters left. (without the sequel) and please please don't hate me. this is only the beginning ***EVIL LAUGH*** I know this is like the worst case scenario (in this story) and that's why I had to put it.

**Author-Talks:**

1\. Now that Sakuta chose work over love, this has its own consequences, She cant be coming back and getting back with naruto like that.(thats like too cliche, i mean come on)

2\. The fact that Ino is cheering on Hinata and Naruto is normal, since yes everyone have a point of view of every angle. Ino saw the relationship happens and she agrees. Sakura did not and she sees that this is messed up and shes obviously blaming herself for that, even though its stupid. I mean chill for god sake but what should I do.. *sigh*

3\. when making decisions you will have all those opinions/advices/talk that could ruin the final decision. so how to make the right decision. see that in the next chapter its better explained there.

thanks for reading like seriously thank you! *hugs and kisses*


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Ancient Echoes **_(yeah, i started naming chapters at the very end of the story)_

* * *

_Clack. _The last stamp to the medical papers, grabbing them and tapping the end on the table to make them even and putting in the dull dusty yellow file, she looks at the clock, its 3:32; so she has 20min till her shift ends.

She sits on the chair behind her and pulls some papers from her bag, those papers were her hard work, it was a project for the Medical Research Department, she reviews her notes and it is to be presented tomorrow morning at the meeting with Tsunade-shishou.

* * *

The sun hanged around the horizon indicating sunset, the clicking sound of her heels on the grey dry pavements, the line of trees on her right that had birds flowing in and out of their nest was a remark that this is good day. It was probably three weeks since she came back with her team and since then they were engaged in so many activities, meetings, it was seeing the Hospital in another view, she was still in charge of patients but the RMD (Research Medical Department) was the backstage, she loved working there.

That is all because of the amazing opportunity, which was the expedition and she did not regret it, even it did cost her losing someone she loves. No. It was not her fault she told herself, if he really loved her he would have chosen what was the best for her. So she doesn't really care. That was true, mean, selfish but true.

Her grip to the bag that contained cake in it; stiffened. She was on her way to visit Sasuke, she haven't seen him in a long time and she wasn't gonna stay there for long, only several minutes and leave. Just to check up on him, he was still her teammate, her friend.

Reaching the door, she rang the bell. She heard faint steps, it was Sasuke she predicted, he always was in ninja mode. She smiled to herself. The door was unlocked and someone brunette, light brown eyes standing… "umm Hi" sakura greeted, she didn't want to seem shocked, though the face, her face; was familiar.

She took, the burnnete girl took a step back and invited her in. Sakura was now stuck in an awkward situation; she should give them the cake and leave. She looked around compound, it was same as always, tidy and clean. Sasuke's flat was the exact opposite from Naruto's. She felt weird saying Naruto's name in her mind, since it felt ancient saying his name in her mind, but that was not that time to think about such things.

The burnette girl introduced herself, she was Makino, which why was her face familiar, she worked at the hospital. Sakura should've known.

She handed her the cake and asked about Sasuke, she told her that he was out, which meant one thing; they were living together. That was a progress for Sasuke, at least now he found someone.

Sakura told her she was so happy for them, and all that stuff, mainly because she doesn't want her, Makino that is, to think that Sakura would be jealous or any of that sort.

After exiting the Uchiha Compund she told herself not to tell Ino about this, since she will be teasing her about it the entire time. _Oh god._

* * *

_A Week Later_

At the pantry in the office, Sakura was making a cup coffee, she sat down and started making notes about some statements she was supposed to hand a week from now. Her best friend walks in, Sakura raise her head to look at her, and she's giving her _the look. _You know that look, where someone pity you, feel sorry for you. "What?" Sakura let's a deep breath out that apparently she was holding.

"Come on we are gonna get a decent cup of coffee from the Café instead of this" she pointed at her cup, Sakura did not complain, she needed fresh air.

They walked to the café, it was not crowded since it was not the common break hours to all the hospital staff, which made it peaceful in someway, they sat at the table next to the windows as always, the warm sunrays made it all calming so a cup of coffee in this atmosphere would be just like a warm hug.

The two girls sat down, waiting for their coffee to arrive, none of them wanted to talk, mostly because Sakura loved the warm sunrays the lit up the place. Her eyes landed on the trees, streets and the people walking outside.

"So you finally found out?" Ino initiated the conversation.

"Found out about what?" oh god there is another piece of news coming… that what was Sakura thinking about or mostly worrying about. A good or a bad news since she didn't really wanna hear anything cause the atmosphere was so relaxing that it shouldn't be ruined by a piece of bad news.

Ino told her that some of the nurses were talking about how she, Sakura, was jealous of Makino. Sakura rolled her eyes, both mentally and physically. Sakura said to Ino that she was NOT!. It was all pointless chatter, drama by the nurses so they can find something to gossip about. The last thing Sakura wanted was another gossip about her and her jealousy _ugh!_ Even thinking about it made her cringe.

Her best friend though shrugged. The waiter came in and placed their coffee on the table. Sakura waited till he left. "So you think I'm jealous?"

"ummmmm" Ino took a small sip from her cup.

Sakura was now annoyed. If there was a chance to bring the calming atmosphere back to this conversation; it was gone. Ino noticed her angry glare, and laughed; she told her she was joking.

Sakura really hated that _sense of humor _that her best friend have, it was just not the right time.

"So are you coming to the engagement party?" Ino asked changing the subject, studying Sakura's expression.

"Sure, why not" Sakura expression was normal, which is drinking the coffee and staring at the window. Hiding the pang that aching in her heart, she mentally scoffed, she angry at herself for feeling hurt.

Of course she would go, it was Naruto's engagement party, she should go, wish him all the happiness and stuff.

* * *

_Flashback: A Month Ago (before Sakura's comeback), 7:06pm _

_(Naruto POV) _

The sky was filled with dark huge rain-packed clouds, but still there was no rain, the cold wind was harsh, moving the trees violently and here it is, the first cold drop of rain, touched the surface of Naruto's hand as he carried the bags of recently purchased instant ramen. He quickened his steps to his apartment building, however the rain started to pour, the rain drops falls on his hair reaching his warm scalp, making him shiver. He jogs all the way to the stairs and make his way to his door. He gets the keys and unlocks the door.

Warmth is the first thing he felt. He puts the bags on the floor and hangs his coat and takes off his shoes, he scans his apartment… it was clean and different,, he always appreciated it, even though he had told her not to tire herself with his nasty apartment.

he walked to the kitchen, which did not have the stack of uncleaned dishes and such. His eyes caught an envelope. A letter. he took it and opened it

"_**Hi Naruto-kun 3**_

_**There's a surprise for you at the first drawer ;***_

_**Meet me tomorrow at Ichirakus ^u^" **_

He smiled at the cute letter but another feeling washed over him, he looked the the first drawer and slide it open, there was a long box wrapped in pink paper secured by a red ribbon and bow. He unwrapped the ribbon and the paper to find a wooden box opening it, there was chopsticks, new expensive-looking chopsticks. They were cool he has to admit; picking them up, they were easy to hold.

Deciding to give them a try, he decided to have a cup of ramen, obviously he cant try them without food. Making the hot water and opening the lid of the cup, he moved to take the new chopsticks, his eyes fell on his previous chopsticks, the wooden ones, the one with his name on it, the one that Sakura bought.

The one that _Sakura_ bought.

The actuality of saying her name in his mind felt different, weird. As if he hasn't said her name in his mind for a long time. The little hole in his heart ached a little. He shook the feeling off taking the wooden chopsticks and put them in the second drawer.

After taking his meal with his new chopsticks, he took a shower and decided to sleep, this is perfectly what he should do, but he was again sleepless.

Instead of waiting to sleep, he wore his coat, took his nin bag and went to the training grounds.

It was cold, dark and full moon night, some puddles of water were here and there, but nothing indicates it will rain tonight. The moonlight was enough for him to see the trees, that's what he needed anyways. He took a stack of shurikens and a kunai. Taking his kunai, he went to the bark of the tree and drew an aim, carving a deep long mark.

The sound of the shuriken hitting the aim once, twice was rewarding, he felt as his mind was on the right track of thinking. This was a decision he made. he knew that she was not interested, and what ever he imagined that was between them was just another illusion. Knowing this made him feel empty again.

* * *

**A/N:**

-I know two chapters left, its fine don't worry. (this is to myself)

-haven't been updating since I was busy like super busy. So yeah. Sorry.

-i don't want to be rude or anything, but if some doesn't not like the story progress, this is how it is (sorry). ITS A NARUSAKU STORY !


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: _Finally_**

Eyes tell the emotions that humans hide. Even with the crowd the distant and the high volume of cheering, talking and laughing; eyes connect regardless. Its this link that is established instantly. Sometimes its out of your control, it just happens; That what I was avoiding the entire evening at his engagement party.

Our eyes met at times, those trivial times. But I have to say the champagne tasted exceptionally, I thought about this while I took a sip. Drinks were served, there were circular tables distributed around the hall, and a long horizontal one where the couple sat. Some announcements at the beginning, some words said, which were meaningful, I have to say. He seemed happy,but he was moderate happy, like not cheerful happy, but he was smiling at the crowd, friends, _her. I'm not judging._

I went to take another sip but the glass was empty, it was my second one and that's really enough. I don't want to drown myself in this stupid amazing mass-produced piece of toxic relatively harmful liquid. I was seated in one of the circular tables on the left side of the hall. My fingers were latching on the end of the white lacy tablecloth that matched the orchids that were on top of each tables. There were those mini chandeliers that illuminated the place giving it a dreamy atmosphere. It made someone feel that this night is magical. I recalled a memory when Ino was so confused in choosing the shade of the lighting in the hall at the wedding.. my ex-wedding, she says it what makes a woman makeup looks fabulous and on-point.

I wasn't feeling anything regarding the memory except that choice of lighting was perfect cause Hinata looked really pretty, her hair was in a cute up-do that made her smile standout.

I took another glass that they were distributed by the caterers and looked around, people were smiling, Ino was saying something funny and I smiled while still holding the glass to my lips, I looked around, looked at him, his eyes met mine, I don't know the amount of time that our eyes met. I looked away, I wasn't smiling, my heart was beating _I wanted to shut it up_. I felt vulnerable, I turned my head to listen whatever Ino's saying, she wasn't talking to me but to the girls at the table. I wanted to concentrate on what they were talking about. I looked back at him, I wanted to make sure of something, and he was smiling at her. It was the same smile.

_Same smile_ he smiled at the beginning of the evening, same smile twenty minutes ago, the same smile now.

I acknowledge that I am jealous, hurt and such. _But I'm not blind._ That was not his smile, not the smile that _I_ know, I'm slightly drunk so I might be also not making correct calculations. I go back and concentrate on whatever the girls were discussing, I listen for a good 30 seconds, Oh _Wedding dress_. that what they are talking about. I mentally rolled my eyes.

Looking at the sparkling glass of champagne that I was holding, I felt tired, sick and my heart was heavy with regret, blame and sorrow, I wish I can stop feeling like this. But it was fine.

"Sakura, Tell us where did you pick your dress?" I was cut off of my inner thinkning moment which I was glad; to a question. I looked at what I'm wearing, it wasn't something special why would they ask about it, it was a yellow creamy dress with so many fluffs around the shoulders, it looked out of fashion to be honest.

"its an old dress of mine" I smiled.

"No, no I meant your wedding dress.., the dress you wore a year ago I think?" the lady laughed a mocking laugh. "on your ex-wedding I guess" she laughed again and they girls seated in the table laughed too. I looked at Ino, she was not laughing nor looking at me either.

I smiled, and drank the remaining of champagne in the glass. I excused myself and to the bathroom and believe it or not, being in the bathroom felt better. I thought about staying in the bathroom for the rest of the night, but that seemed pathetic. I washed my face with water, my skin felt cool, as I was burning out there. I looked at the mirror and my mascara was running slightly due washing my face. I took some tissues and started wiping my eyes… _fuck_ I'm gonna look like I have cried in the bathroom or something! I took a deep long breath after I was done, my face looked fine, I threw the tissues in the bin. _I'm literally pathetic_.

I walked back to the hall and I saw him, smiling at her. _Again. _she kissed him. I turned around, and decided to go back home, it was late anyway. The moment I stepped outside, the cool wet air brushed through my hair, I looked at the sky and it was packed with grey cloud, indicating it will rain very soon. I reached to my bag but it wasn't there… I left it at the table. I groaned and went back to the hall, trying not to look at him and her. Ino asked why I was taking my bag I told her that I'm going back home. She didn't say anything.

* * *

The next morning after the engagement party I was surprised that I woke up early, but I was in a good mod, maybe because it's the sunrays spilling on my bed sheet, maybe its because I just realized how I missed my short hair or maybe that there is something I'm happy about that I cannot pinpoint.

I called Ino to meet in the afternoon, and till then I wanted to go to the salon and the library. I went out and got my hair done, it was just touching my shoulders, as I got out and felt the air brush my hair and I could slightly feel it brushing my shoulders. It felt nostalgic, last time I had that feeling was a year ago, and the memories came back, I shook my head ignoring them for this time I just wanted to stop being pathetic. I walked down the road, I was looking down at my shoes, and they were grey, with pale pink flowers on them that were no longer pink but light chapped pink. They were nice shoes, I suppose. I looked around and there was a shoe store. Yes it was sign from the universe; I must get a new pair of shoes.

I walked in with my pinky-greyish old sneakers and got out with a dark maroon pair of kitten heels. It made me feel a lot better actually. As if nothing can ruin this day for me. I went to the library and started to look for a book, something different, I took some medical books of course but I picked up some novels.

I sign the paper regarding borrowing the novels and took them with me to the park, that's where I was meeting with Ino, I planned on telling here something, something important. We met there and she loved my new haircut and shoes, she was annoyed that I didn't invite her along my happy journey but it was a time with myself, I told her that and she understood. I don't know which part though. The fact that I needed time for myself or the reason behind me deciding to pamper myself.

I tell her about it, about the same-smile thing with naruto, I told her that Naruto may not be actually in-love with her, Hinata. I told her all that while I try to be clear that I was honest and not jealous which I am. A little bit. And hurt. A little bit too.

She doesn't look at me though, she looks away and sighs. "I don't get you Haruno Sakura" she only says that and then

"The fact that you left him and then you come back telling me that he is not in love with his fiancée?!" her tone rose at the end of her sentence. "if you want to tell someone about that, why don't you go tell him?!" she wasn't screaming or anything but it felt like her voice screamed to my mind, If that made any sense

"You want me to go there and talk to him, tell him _that_? i was rejected by him Ino, he never replied.. he never once mentioned it"

"Mentioned what exactly?"

"The letter, I wrote to him, and then he's engaged? I mean what do you expect me to do?" my voice was wavering, my face felt like a heated pan. I was frustrated, angry, and desperate.

She held me from the shoulder and looked at me straight in the eye. "I will say this one last time; What I want you to do is to tell him, tell him your feelings then you will regret it more than you're regretting it now"

* * *

Later on that day I felt empty, I went to my 6pm shift and I wasn't really motivated to be active and into the work-mood _ugh_. But I have some little determination left in facing him and telling him that, even if I was it was too late. I remembered a conversation I had this afternoon with Ino.

"_Hinata's parents are looking for a house for them"_

_I asked her how did Naruto feel about that._

"_I don't know, he did not say a word about it, I bet he doesn't know that yet"_

This conversation echoed in my head and every time it did I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. Which made me more determine in talking to him.

* * *

_8:00pm_

I got out of the hospital my footsteps were at a fast pace but that wasn't enough, I ran but that wasn't enough. I ran faster but that still wouldn't get me to his apartment. The air was pushing my hair away, my new shoes started to hurt my feet, I could feel my feet burning for each time.

I ran up the steps and reached his apartment door, I knock, expecting the door to open immediately, but he is not there, I knock on the door harder, panting. Waiting.

"_what are you waiting for?" Ino's voice echoes in my mind._

"_After my shift I will go talk to him. It's fine"_

"_fuck, it's not fine foreheard, it was never fine," Ino shout at me and that when she took my shift _and I'm here, Waiting_._

I go down the steps; I look at the road, he's not there. I leave to head to the training grounds, he will always be there if not his apartment. I hear footsteps coming behind me, I turn to see a shadow of him far away, it was not clear enough due the darkness. I call out for his name and it felt nostalgic; to shout out his name, I don't even remember the last time I did that.

I hear his footsteps closer now, I pace back to his apartment building.

"Naruto is that you?" I call for him.

He comes closer and I finally see him. I don't realize that I was smiling till now.

He looked different than now, as always the messy hair that looked adorably, and he was taller,maybe it been such a long time since I was here; in front of him to realize it.

"Hi" I greet him in the middle of this darkness and he replys with an awkward "Hi"

"How are you, how have you been?" I start the conversation.

"I'm fine, h-how are you?"

I feel like I freaked him out calling his name in the middle of the night as he was going back to his apartment. But its not weird. _Its not weird_ I told myself.

"I am good… ummm congratualtions.. I haven't hadtheopportunitytosaythat" I whispered the last part. I cannot initiate the whole topic just now out of the blue, can i? I hear distant footsteps but I keep concentrating on my purpose for being here.

"yeah thank you." It was almost as if he was whispering, took me a while to hear him. I took another step closer. I looked down at the pavement, at my new shoes, I was determine to say it.

"umm.. regarding your engagement, which I am happy for. I …. I feel that I must say something" I look at him. He was looking back at me, which for a moment made me forgot what I was going to say.

"say something?" he looked puzzled yet his stare never left.

"yes," I look back at my shoes and take another breath. I think of the night I left him at the Goodbye Party

I take a step closer to him, the street light for some strange reason lit up, illuminating his face, his tall figure, his messy hair, I see another person running behind him.. but I don't care and look at his eyes.

"Naruto," "I haven't had the chance to say this, but now I do" I clear my throat and look at my shoes.. i wait for him, maybe he doesn't want to listen to me or something.. i look back at him, he was waiting for me to talk.. his face was stern, the same expression in the forest... at the very beginning...

"Choosing ... Choosing the person to spend the rest of your life with is one of the most important decision of your life…because when it's wrong it turns your life into grey… and you don't realize it until it really happens.."

I see Hinata behind him walking close to him.

"I learned the hard lesson to know that" I continued. "Your friendship brought glorious colors in my life, it's been there even in the worst awful times in my life. And I am the luckiest person in the world for that gift. I hope I didn't take it for granted and I think I did." My eyes never left his. His expression is different, his lips shapes a line.

"Because sometimes you don't see that the best thing that ever happened to you sitting there next you but that's fine too, it really is...because I have realised that its no matter where you are, or who you are with or what you're doing, I will always; honestly truly completely love you.."

Hinata's figure is clear, she's standing next to him…

* * *

**A/N:**

**thank you for continuing reading this story, i hope you all have a nice day. **

**final chapter is next week. **


	20. Chapter 201: Yours

Chapter 20.1: _Yours_

* * *

"_The arrow is under your command,_

_The bow is under your hold,_

_Nothing is under my power,_

_I'm here by you, in front of you,_

_Whatever you want to trigger in my heart, You can" –_(Stories of Young Hearts, 2007(this is a fake source I made))

* * *

He didn't realize how important she was till he knew she was leaving; it was that night in her goodbye party, she was happy smiling it made him he feel assured when she's smiling that smile. This one pure smile of her; but knowing she was going away for a long time it made him in an awful state, he will not be by her side anymore, not where he can always make sure safe, happy and with this smile of her never leaving; because now she was on her way in a long journey god knows who she will meet and might claim himself to be her boyfriend… this…This one thought made his fists clench involuntarily.

He would not deny that at first, he felt like he was tossed away, no longer her first priority, not that someone that she can talk and joke with. As If all this, what they went through was just an illusion he was living, as if all that time, when he actually have that little hope which was almost true that she might truly have some feeling that went beyond friendly affection. But he always had hope, he always had an expectations, why this time it would be different? Was it because of that New-Years moments they had? Or that mission they went together? Or those little glances that they shared very frequently? It felt silly to actually take these moments as a _Hope_ in being anything but friends.

But that did not mean that part of him wanted to go and confess to her all his feelings that were confined in his heart, to make her stay. But he remembered that this is the one thing he loves about her, her ambitious spirit and her own independency. He likes how she hates being labeled as the type who does nothing and would prove anyone wrong.

He cannot stop her from moving on with her dreams; he can't cage her under his wings. He knows she will go on her expedition and probably meet someone along her journey and that was fine; _his thoughts go back and convince him to confess to her…_

But even if he told her to stay he would feel as if he's imprisoning her in his world and he does not want that. and that night, he couldn't bring himself to tell her anything when she said goodbye, it was so fast, left a faint memory and huge aching hole in his heart that _that night;_ the night she left, he did not sleep, where his body was exhausted but his heart was in a state of breakage.

It left an open wound in his heart that only grew heavier as the days past; worst part of waking up in the morning is finding that she is no longer here, it made a empty-excavated hole in his heart that he had to pretend that anyone can fill it in. It was like waking up and finding a missing limp. He never knew how much those little laughs and jokes that they had with each other meant, those moments that was only between him and her were so much precious, irreplaceable and he wished he can bring them back.

To imagine that She might find someone else to share those with made the hole in his heart to ache even more, like opening a wound that was still bleeding.

The reminder of her not being here, that she was out there perhaps meeting someone else, made him realize one thought only; He couldn't stay where he was, sure she left but she was moving on, and being what she wanted to be, he should also focus on what he wants to be; _The Future Hokage of Konoha_.

Training with Tsunade and doing endless paperwork and more missions worked his mind to put his feelings aside, to make him forget that hollow part of his heart and actually going ahead with his dream.

Months past and that heavy part of his heart did not move on bit, but he started to doubt his love, that_ if_ his love for Sakura is as strong as he think it is, this was not an easy matter to ignore.

He knew she will be back with someone, and thus he wanted to look his best for her, he didn't want her to come back and see him glooming over his un-confessed feelings for her.

And that was when he agreed to Hinata's offer to go out with her to the local festival in Konoha. It wasn't bad; she was the nicest person despite hoe weird he thought she was back when they were at the Academy. A perfect partner for a future Hokage as some have mentioned. Even if she is not the one to fill the empty space in his heart it was still okay, because as the time passes maybe something else might come along the way and she will fix his heart. He loved to believe so.

In order for Naruto to be the Hokage, the council insisted on him being married. Although some arguments happened here and there and so the final decision was Naruto needs to be married for him to be the Hokage. _This was absolutely ridiculous since Tsunade is not married!. _That still did not change the council condition.

In all his life he never know that the one thing that will stop him from being the Hokage was choosing a partner. It stirred him. He can only imagine _her_ by his side, her faint scent of rose perfume she wears, her silent giggles when he tells her a joke, the little curly pink strands that dance whenever she's busy, it all came back, as if someone stuck a dagger in that un-mended wound of his.

He knew that she is now probably with someone else, he should not even consider it; a future of him and her, it was too far to reach.

This turmoil of emotions only made his nights sleepless, he used the excuse "Hokage training" a lot if he would explain to someone why he is most of the time tired.

Being with Hinata and having feelings for his pink-haired teammate made him feel like a true asshole.

He did notice Hinata being distant when they announced he should be married, she was giving him space since the decision required him to be married was mandatory, if he wants the Hokage title. He did not want to seem as he was this uncommitted person to Hinata, which led to the news of them being engaged.

* * *

_Her heart was racing; she looked at him as if he was the only one in the universe who exists. Her words that she held back all that time, everything that she couldn't say was revealing…_

"_being with you brought glorious colors in my life, it's have always been in the worst times in my life. And I am the luckiest person in the world for that gift. I hope I didn't take it for granted… I think I did." her eyes meet his. His expression is different, his lips shapes a line but he never leave her jade eyes._

"_Because sometimes you don't see that the best thing that ever happened to you sitting there next you" as her words sunk deep in him, his heart quickened, he didn't realize he was taking deep breaths, his face slightly faint red._

"_but that's fine too, It really is," she gently shakes her head "because I have realized that its no matter where you are…._

_or who you are with_

_or what you're doing_

_I will always;_

_Honestly… truly… completely… love you.." _

Hinata's figure is clear, she's standing next to him…

" I will always stand guard of you dreams, and I will always be there for you, whenever things get complicated" she sniffed.

The atmosphere between them made Hinata feel a bit hesitant, as if walking accidently into a live stage performance and you are expected to preform.

Naruto was all too focused in her words, as if what he had heard was something from his old dreams while Sakura was searching for something in his mono-expression of his.

"but I took it all for granted, I always do that" she continued, looking away to have her eyes land on his fiancée.

There was a moment of silence, Naruto looking at Sakura then following her gaze to see Hinata beside him. The silence continued and Sakura opened her mouth to say something but Hinata's word came first; inviting her in for tea, Sakura looked at her searching for some hint to see if she heard what she said… but if Hinata did, her expression gave nothing at all. Complete cluelessness. Sakura kindly refused using the excuse of her 'hospital shift', which was true and not true since Ino took her shift.

* * *

_Same night, 1:44am _

He lied sleepless in his bed. Eyes open while his body was tired emotionally. His heart was still beating in fast rhythm with short breath. With every beat it hurt. Regret. Desperation. Joy.

He rolled pointlessly in bed, he didn't notice that he had his hand on his chest till he felt his palms get a little clammy, the ticking organ in his chest aches as if someone shot icy silvers in his heartstrings.

The realization of what he heard three hours ago made his mind freeze in shock. Not only that, her eyes spoke of something they both have longed. It was same as that looked they have shared in so many multiple occasions but this time it was stronger, clearer. And he wished he knew earlier what it meant. That it were her feelings for him speaking.

He wanted to go now and ask her if what she said was 100% true because in some part of his mind it was still "under process".

But it was 2am.

Which was a stupid excuse, but he should wait.

He had to think this through before making any actions, he told himself as he changed his shirt and wore something fresh and exited his apartment.

Rapid drumming of his heart reached his ears as he ran/ninja-jumped all the way to her apartment. As he reached the building he slowed his steps, tried to calm down his nerves and walked all the way to her door, examining the building, ignoring what his mind telling him, which is to think things through.

* * *

He was in front of her apartment door, taking long deep breath and exhaling and knocking. It was 2am she must be sleeping, maybe he should go, yeah she might be tired and waking her up now might ruin—his knuckles knocked on the door.

Waiting he knocked again, taking another long breath. She must be sleeping, he shouldn't g-

Faint foot steps his ninja ears caught, _she was awake!_ He instinctively straightened his shirt, squared his shoulders, brushed his hair to be neat and not like a scarec-

The footsteps paused, they were in font of the door, she was looking through the peephole.

The corner of his mouth quivered to a half a smile despite all the still ongoing nerves he is feeling now as he heard the unlocking of the door slowly, Sakura peeked at the figure standing in front of her apartment door, late at night, she had to check if who she thought who he is, is actually him or then her chakra reading skills need polishing.

She was clutching her robe while holding the door, blinking. Not believing that he was on the door, she was surprised, scared and worried.

She should've seen this coming; he is probably coming here to sort out with her "confession". She shouldn't have said it, she knew it will only make it worse, he will now tell her to stay out of his relationship. She should've done that. But it was too late, part of her was ready to take whatever he says, because this was it.

Opening the door a little wider. Looking at his figure. She noticed his chest goes up and down, he must've been running.

"Naruto are-" she was about to ask

"Sakura-chan.." He exhaled looking at her.

Hearing call her with the "chan" felt longing. As if her ears missed him saying her name roll in his tongue in that tone.

He didn't know where to begin, his mind was blank, he had one question in mind though, one that escaped his lips

"Why didn't you tell me?" He finally got those words out in the air.

She stood silent. Waiting for him to say something else. There eyes met, she was still taking in the fact that he is now here in front of her.

"Why now?.." He continued. He wanted to say more, to ramble for hours about when how and why? And is that true? It made him in a state of denial yet a shock. Just when he lost hope.. it felt aggravating that he had a whole rant in his mind but he only managed to say few single words.

His question was like an shooting arrow to her heart that she knew it was coming, a knot build up in her throat, her heart felt heavy as if suddenly someone threw a bucket of icy water on top of her head. ,

"I .." She took a breath, lost the latter words…

She gulped "I was always late.. There was never the perfect time... " she wasn't looking at him, but at the side of him, a knot formed in the middle of her throat. She swallowed

"i realized then, that there will never be." she slumped her shoulder back and looked at him "and I was missing chances in being with you" her eyes surfed in his pair of blue hues.

His heart rate was gradually going back to normal, but he could still feel the pain in his chest more evidently, he felt that fate was mocking him..

"I waited for you all my life and just when I lost hope you come here, you,"

He was feeling a mixture of emotions: Delight. Joy. Frustration.

As if someone told him he won the lottery, But his face didn't show it yet, he was still confused, still.. in denial.

On the other side, Sakura was inspecting him, his face was rigid, and she knew that he is either angry or planning on not talking to her ever again.

Her looked at her feet, the knot at her throat began to form again making the blood rush all the way to her face, she felt her face is like boiling tomato, she knew she had to face this one days

"I'm sorry," her voice was broke, she held her breath, fighting any urge to cry, because that is just not !

His gaze softened, he didn't want her apology, he didn't want any explanation of her confession, he was just happy, seeing that he did not lose her, she was here all along, he felt something swelling in his heart, something warm and it was something he never thought he can feel actually.

All this time his mind was set on the fact that she moved on from him, but the case was the exact opposite. Which left him feeling silly for thinking that .. It did not matter, if she feels the same way, if she actually loves him, as he understood it back then..

He had to check to make sure! Both his hands held her arms, her small figure, he realized now how petit her body was. He looked in her eyes

"S-Sakura-chan, I just want to make sure of one thing"

At his sudden hold, a shudder went down her spine, her eyes that were a bit watery (with tears that she was trying to hold) were meeting his, which made her feel exposed since she was trying to not show him that she was about to cry- she registered his statement and under all that emotional turmoil she answered with a nod.

"Sakura do you-" he slugged, "Sakura you said you love me, is that true?"

She blinked, trying to take his question in her head and answer it, but did he just- did he think she was lying? That she was making this up?

"Naruto.. Did you think I was lying?" her brows furrowed, her clouded with pre-tears that she wanted to wipe away to show that she is Not Crying.

"no, no Sakura-chan I wasn't-" he stuttered

" Naruto, I am NOT lying, I would never lie about such thing.. I'm.." she ran out of breath, energy to actually explain faded.

"No Sakura-chan it's not that!" He let go of her and waved his hands in denial,

"Then what is it?" she asked still fixing her eyes to his.

"It's unbelievable, I have loved you practically all my life as long as I can remember, and to know that you, _**now**_, feel the same way, it's wonderful, so amazing probably the best things I ever want to know, and so… I want to make sure if it.. So I won't get disappointed again… "

She didn't care about the stray tears that escaped her eyes, she smiled when she saw his face redden and she knew her face was as red as his.

He smiled back, then instinctively moved to wipe her tears with his thump, not registered how close they were to each other.

They eyes locked, a new wave of excitement came in the atmosphere, since they were standing very close to each other, and his hand was on her left cheek, so it was very easy to move closer, her hands reached to wrap about his shoulders, his face was inches close to her, he tilted his head to capture her lips when he heard her giggle. He opened his eyes, smiling and finding himself chuckling..

"Sorry" she started to giggle even more, now

He smiled "what's wrong?"

"It's just so new" she smiled, "I never thought it would be like this" she wrapped her arms about his neck,

"then when did you thought it would be like?" He asked, curious about her thoughts of 'them' as a couple.

She laughed and buried her head in his shoulder "you don't wanna know!"

They stood in front of Sakura's apartment door, enveloping each other, hugging each other as if they did not see each other in years, then both walked into her apartment when they realized how cold it was outside,

They say on the couch, confessing embarrassing things about each other, talking about every thing that they missed most of it consisted of furious blushing, butterfly kisses and laughter.

* * *

Hi** guys, this is NOT THE END! There is still ONE MORE LAST CHAPTER! (to explain WHAt WILL HAPPEN **NExT**)**

Sorry** I didn't update, I had exams, events, **assignments..** Plus I was sick for an ENTIRE WEEK!**

**Anyways, I have the next chapter ready but I need to do some editing (since its full of grammar mistakes)**

**ENJOY READING AND REVIEW GOOD THINGS! (BAD REVIEWS ARE NOT NEEDED, we already have global warming)**


	21. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

* * *

I slipped off the bed slowly, carefully not to wake her up. I glanced one last look at her before I leave. She looked like an angle. part of me thought i have lost all the feelings but no. it didn't leave, nothing of my feelings left, no matter how much i close it, it all comes back rushing.

Clouds of doubt dissipated. I knew what I needed to do.

Sky was beginning to slowly brighten yet the sun hasn't come up. I walked down the pavement to my apartment smelling the fresh cold air; putting my hands in my jacket pockets my eyes study the moving pavement as I walked. How would I fix this? I knew that I had to finish the mess I made. An ache burned inside my chest. Hell, I do actually know now. I know what I have been yearning for, it's been always out there and I was blinded.

Another ache of regret rushed into my chest. I close my eyes for a moment to clear my head but before that I since him. I look up to see Sasuke.

We greet each other. He asks if I'm all right. I don't know what to say? I hate the fact I'm feeling happiness and regretful discovered all this too late. But Sasuke reads my mind with his Uchiha eyes (sounds a bit sexual but okay). Those eyes are like daggers tbh. He knows about it?

He tells me the most important thing. I nod and leave.

I went home, showered and dressed.

She decided to meet on that place. Trees, grass and nature. Empty of people. my heart is beating nonstop the drumming is at my ears, I practice what i say in my mind times and times more.

I saw her walking, wearing a white summer dress, her black hair moves with the wind, she brushes it away from her face as she's walking up the hill. The sun is up, warm sunlight and cool breeze, the weather is suddenly perfect.

She looks at me, she smiles, I try to smile back but all I feel is the heartache I will be causing to her.

She greets me and I greet back.

"How's she?" She asks

I blink. What?

She looks down, her eyes turns a bit darker shade, I take a step forward.

She fumbles something in her hands, I take a closer step to her, closing the distance, only mere centimeters separated. Her hands are holding something and she looks up to me.

She unfolds her hands and there's a ring. The engagement ring..

"Hinata-ch -" I start to speak but I get interrupted.

"-don't" she says

" I knew it, from the beginning" she takes my hand, placing the ring.

" I nerve had a chance, i wish I can hate you for it." She smiles. Her eyes are not meeting mine. I could feel her face warms.

I try to touch her cheeks, "Hinata-chan" she take a step back.

She sniffs, "I'm calling it off, I... I also left something on your door" she sniffs again, her hand covering her mouth " i only hope to hate you," she says it, so softly. i reach to touch her arms but she take another step back.

"Wait. Hinata-chan please, listen to me, I would have-"

"Goodbye" it sounds more like an order, she turns around and leave.

My chest feels heavy, as if someone dropped a ton of metal block on it.

I follow her, i call her name, I wanted to tell her so many things, I wanted her to forgive me, I will do anything to.. I run, looking for her but she disappeared, but I decide that I will give her sometime alone, what's the point if I am looking for her and she doesn't want to see me...

I walked up to my apartment; feeling like a complete asshole loser.

And then I see a letter.. Is that what she left? She did say something about a letter..

I don't bother to open my apartment door I just take the letter and immediately open it,

'_Dear Naruto_

_I am writing this paper two and half hours before I leave._

_And I realized something, I don't want to go and not tell you this, I don't know the future._

_It would be so stupid to say it now but Uzumaki Naruto, I love you, a lot actually. I tried to dodge those feelings and ignore them but I was wrong, they only grew more, I was afraid of so many things but now I am not, so make up your mind. I understand that you are surprised when reading this but those are my feelings and they won't change for a long time._

_Love, Sakura'_

I shake my head again, and re-read it. What the ?

I put the letter in my pocket without closing it, it crumbles in my pocket as I ran to find her. I will have to listen to what she says before... Before I make any mistakes

I go all the way to the Hyuuga Household, the servants there tell me that Hinata busy and I can't meet her or she's not here..

There's no point to ask them, I look for a route to her room, I go up the roofs and I knock on the window, "Hinata please.. Please open the window"

I don't hear an answer.

"Hinata please, things cannot end like this" I beg.

This is all my fault, regardless of this letter, the fact that I promised her something and I broke it off is something I need her to forgive me for it, forgiveness is not even enough…

I hear the window cracks. I sigh in relief.

A face of an old lady comes up "what do you want young man! I told you your Hinata-san is not here!"

I almost fall down.

I exhale an frustrated breath. She's not here. I leave the mansion and go look for her .. Basically everywhere.

i roam the whole village, i can't rest.. resting will follow that the guilt eats me. i go to the last place that she might be there.

The sound of waterfall blubbering in the distance, I walk steadily.. I knew she's here, I can sense her chakra, and she by now knows that I'm here too.

Her black hair is covering back, as she was sitting by the water.

I walk towards her and she looks up. She looks at me, i see different emotions running through her eyes.. the guilt is swallowing like a hungry flame.

I bow, immediately, "Hinata, I don't care what the letter means, it doesn't justify my actions for what I have done, i have promised to give you my heart when it belonged to someone else and i broke it" my voice was shaking. I have been preparing this and I just..

I bow still, i can hear she's taking steps towards me, i close my eyes, i wish she would use all her feelings and bash me with a fist or any physical violence… But all I sense is a gentle rub on my head.

She took a step back as I raised my head to look at her

"I have known that .. That she had confessed in the letter, I have found it. Under your furniture..I didn't mean to hide it..." Her voice is soft, as she's looking at the waterfall,.

"I ..umm I knew it, I knew that but I have hoped maybe I had a chance.. I apologise" her tone is a bit shaky.

I open my mouth to speak but her raises her hands, I stop and listen. She explains everything from the beginning.. She tells me that she had crush on me ever since academy days, she tells me she have known that chemistry was starkly obvious between Sakura and me. She tells me that she was devastated about the letter but she felt that she deserved a chance to see if.. But.. She stops there, she looks down again.

And I wish she could be beating me to death but not this...

* * *

i have to say the comment "kill yourself virgin" made me laugh for days. thank you.


	22. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

**_Sasuke's POV_**

"You saw him today?" she asked as turned off the stove, I nodded to her and moved to carry the pot in order place it on the counter before she does.

"well what did he say?"

"Bring in the plates" I taste the sauce, perfect. All ingredients are balanced.

"ughh! Come on, something happened" she groans and brings the plates.

"He seemed resolved, I told him a couple of things so he would get on his way" I said, pouring the sauce into the porcelain plates.

"Resolved?" she moves to closer bringing her whole face into my vision, which is annoying.

I move the pot away since its flaming hot "resolved about what?" she moves closer and I move the pot away, is she stupid?

"come on resolv—" she begins to do that foot stomping thing.

"move away." I take the pot and place it somewhere safe because last time.

…..

…..

…..

"_You know this recipe is originally my great-great-grandmother's, its special" she smiles proudly as she mixes the cooking sauce on the stove. _

_I was seated on the couch, reading some journals that I have found at one of the rooms, it belonged to some uchiha clan members, dated to a decade ago. I nod at her statement. _

"_hmmmm its perfect! You have to try it" she says _

"_no thank you" I move to my room, she decided to cook dinner that is not my problem, all I wanted is a peaceful time to read this journal._

"_No! no wait!" _

_what I hear next is her sharp scream as the boiling pot falls… and its content on the kitchen floor. _

_I rush to her side, she was hurting, I take no time to carry her to the bathroom, the fact that she isn't screaming in my arms is even worse, did she lose consciousness? I take a look at her and her face is flushed, eyes closed in pain. I open the tab for cold water and directly pour it on her legs. I ask her if she's okay, if this is okay, she tells me to get her medical kit from the room and I do as fast as I can, she takes it and open it and starts to fumble to get things out; I take it away from here._

"_Tell me what to do"_

_She starts to dictate her orders, I bring ice, cloth, following her as much as I can. _

_She tells me to put the ointment; I take some in my hands and place it on the surface of her red burning skin. _

"_Ouch!" my whole nervous system shakes. I look at her fearing I might had don—_

"_What the hell! Put it gently!" I mumble sorry and try to be as gentle as I can. I never thought.. about it before.. what would it be to lose another .._

_after that, I lay her in bed, we order something, I clean the kitchen. She asks if I'm all right.. I give her my usual nod._

"_Don't give me that!" she begins "are you really all right?"_

_I don't know what to tell her to be honest, I am fine, but is she? _

"_How's you legs.. Do they hurt?" I ask._

"_They are fine, would you please just not stand there, come here and talk to me I can't hear you" _

_I move to sit near her; she keeps talking for what it seems forever. I start to wonder where's the journal I was looking for. _

….

….

….

"okay I am away, what happened! there is so much you're not telling me"

I tell her about how that that idiot, aka Naruto, finally knew about it, the whole Sakura thing, which is bound to happen and how he could get out of this mess.

She nods and starts to blabber about a similar story in a book. Which is good, her voice is the exact noise I need to read the journals.

* * *

Six months later.

Makino's POV

Now if you ask me what its like to live with Sasuke, I have to tell you its fun. Of course you have to tolerate some things like his ego-ness, his silence, his rudeness and his hair, ugh it's annoying. I swear one day, I will cut it short. That's my ultimate goal.

If I got to tell you how we met its so cute I mean I can't put it in words, which I have to. Because now, we have to write vows.

**Sasuke Uchiha &amp; Makino Sasaka Wedding**

* * *

When I started writing fanfiction I knew my writing was awful and I knew that I will mess up soooo bad, and I did. The worst case scenario happened. I have felt great regret and guilt.

Now I am immune to 1. Bashing reviews up

So that's it. Avoir.


	23. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

* * *

_Makino's POV_

_A Year and a Half before_

After that café date with Sasuke _**(AN: read chapter 8)**_, I decided not to give up, we went on two more dates, which had most of time me talking and asking questions. _Even_ asked him out. After that, I gave up.

* * *

_11:59pm_

I hardly could walk up the stairs; I was totally exhausted and sleepy. I fumble inside my pocket for the keys; the apartment door is few steps away. After I dig my hand in my pocket, dodging the papers, coins and some hairclips I find the key. _Finally._

I look at the key. It's my locker's key. I groan and try to find the door keys. Which takes forever.

I go inside, take off my shoes, drop my bag and go straight to my closet, pjs and a towel; I head to the bathroom. It's locked. I sigh. This is also gonna take forever, I need to finish showering and sleep I can hardly keep my eyes open. I knock harder on the door because my effin roommate is not answering.

She says she will be out in 10 minutes. I lay on my bed.

* * *

_Next morning. 8:09am. _

I hear a click. The light brightens everything and I'm squinting my eyes.

"Wake up, its 10 am and you're late!" my roommate and college friend annoying voice.

My eyes are wide open at the realization that I did not set up my alarm; I sit up. I look down and I'm clutching my pjs and towel. _Great_.

I run to the bathroom.

* * *

After getting ready I realize that its 8am and she's lying. Which annoys me but I need coffee to complain. She's reading some book and asks me when I will move. I don't know what to answer her, I haven't found a place, every other place is either super expensive or an hour away from the hospital, where I work (I'm a nurse if you don't know that). and I don't have enough money for the down payment. I need to save up more money now.

I answer her with the fact I'm still looking, I make a note do another search.

I should've moved from my friend's place months ago, but I was truly picky about any place, and now I am not, I would live in any apartment as long as it's closer to the hospital but now. I cannot find any. Which means I will have to ask my parents for money to afford a place, but I cannot do that. They have already paid for my tuitions and all that crap I cannot make them pay more. I was supposed to be the one to bring income into the family not the other way around.. ugh.

My first solution was to get a small easy part-time job; which is to bribe a bookshop (with books) not faraway from where I live to allow me to work there. I did simple things, arrange books, and help deliver books to some places also some customer service. My shift was short but it paid some good money (also I sold some of my books but sacrifices need to be made in this harsh harsh world).

* * *

It was a horrible at the first weeks, I wake up at 6:30am, arrive at 7:07am (a bit late) and stay there, I would carry books _a lot of them._ And clean some dusty shelves, and seldom where I was dismissed earlier before my shift ends. But when I told the shopkeeper that I work as a nurse, he started to let me go a few minutes earlier.

Until then, everything was perfect. But one day, after working for about two months, the old man asked me to deliver some books to a particular address. The selection of books were a bit odd, the books were in a horrible condition, a bit torn, the pages are barely intact. But I guess the information inside might be informative. I took the package of books and place it in the basket behind and I started cycling my way to the address. It wasn't that far, thank god! The sun was on top of my head and I hoped that by the time I reach the address I'm not a sweltering mess.

As I reach the address I am a bit … a bit nervous.

It did shock me. I was completely horrified. Why didn't I look at the name when I took the package?_ Stupid_. But I shouldn't be nervous. He's a customer like all customers. I ring the bell twice. My heart is racing as I tap my foot, holding the slightly heavy book package.

The door is opened after ten years, 'you order..err ehm.. Uchiha Sasuke" _does he recognize me?_

He looks at me with his raven gorgeous eyes, he nods. "Place it on the table there." _What? Am I your effin maid? _I let out an angry breath and proceed to place the package, oh god I feel the soothing cold air from the AC hits my face, its perfect. I take a look at the whole place, my god its huge! There're more than 10 rooms here!

"Lovely house," I say as I take another look at the house.

"Is there something to sign?" his cold tone cuts through my compliment. I turn fully to face him… does he really doesn't recognize my face?

"Yes," I take out a paper and a pen from my pocket, and he signs.

"Do you think of renting some rooms in the house… its spacious" _what?_ I need an apartment! I shut my pride.

He says 'hnn' which god only knows what it means.

I was about to leave when I stop at the door step and turn "Sasuke.." he gives me the most scary glare, part of me wished I shut up but

"do you not remember me?"

I wait for a reply. He looks at me, for a brief moment. Did it take that much time to realize who am I?

"No" a cold harsh answer.

I take a step forward and I try not to be an angry when I say this "I'm Makino Sasaka, we went out a couple of times? Seriously do you have some brain issues?"

He waits for a moment, nods and close the door in my face. I wish they only massacred his face instead of sacrificing a whole clan.

* * *

**Present time**

_Naruto's POV_

"Its not your fault" she touches my cheeks, we were siting on the couch at her apartment. It was past 12am and we were both unable to sleep.

I look down, unsure of what I should say.

"Its okay, Naruto" she whispers.

I don't feel like I deserve to be next her, to be with her. She should be resenting me. "Its not" I say.

She sits up and hold my face with both of her hands; my face is basically squashed in her hands. "Listen Uzumaki Naruto" she uses her serious medical voice.

"You broke a promise because your heart belonged to someone else, don't you think it would've been worse if you let her lived in lie thinking that she really had all your heart?"

I think about, surely what she says is worse but that—

She squeezed my cheeks a bit harder glaring; waiting for my answer and I nod "yes"

She let go and sighs. "Look I know that things get messed up and… so many things have happened but.. You know what keeps me happy when I wake up in the morning" she sits back looking down, her eyes are warm.

I turn to look at her.

"is that we are together" she looks at me and smiles. I smile back, I put an arm around her waist, and we spend the rest of the night cuddling.

"So about the letter—" I grin

"—shut up"

* * *

A/N:

so there is two otps in this story. I'm telling you the story of Sasuke and Makino (my OC) and NaruSaku. In case someone doesn't know what the hell I'm writing.


	24. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* * *

_Makino's POV_

Could it be hotter that it already is? I say to the weather that is making me sweat as I deliver more books to different places, I have been working at this part-time job for two months now, the pay is okay but not enough; it exhausts me sometimes.

I stop for a break and try locate a convenience a store, I do not like energy drinks but I need one right now.

I stop my bike on the side and lock it. I straighten my cardigan; but then I look at myself in the glass in front of the small shop. I take it off and tie it around my waist, I feel like a 9 year old again. I really don't care how messy I look; all I want is a cold soothing beverage.

I take something light, I drink half of it and I'm full. I hate energy drinks I don't finish them. I threw the rest in the trash, I know it's a waste but what should I do?

I spend the next hour delivering books to different addresses and go back to the bookshop, finalize some paperwork and immediately go to my apartment and open the door. I notice two my roommate and her boyfriend cuddling on the couch that I used to study and read on. Ew.

I go to my room and take a quick shower then I go for a quick lunch. I purchase those lunch boxes and a newspaper and so I eat while looking for a new vacant apartment. That's when I am shocked

There's a new place vacant, and I cannot believe my eyes. I shut my eyes and open them again and read. Wow. This is surprising. I didn't know he actually listen to my word and rented a room in his place. I read the ad for the third time. I let out a sarcastic laugh. As if I would live there, I bet it's already rented. I don't bother to even think about it, since he's already an asshole I hate to tolerate.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

That's why I love winter. I may freeze to death but at least I don't sweat and my hair doesn't go all frizzy, ugh I look at myself in the small mirror in the bathroom. I need to get a hair cut, but I hate short hair; this war with myself been going for days now. I groan and stomp my foot to the ground in frustration. I barely have money for food and books and now I'm too broke to cut my hair. This is unbelievable.

You would day, why don't you cut it yourself Makino? You're a nurse you're good with stuff like scissors and razors. Yes but the actual trip to the salon, sitting on the seat, let someone massage and wash your hair, the exciting moment when you hear the metal cuts the edges of your hair, and the warmth of blow dry; and then your hair looks amazing.

But no, I look at the clock, _okay. _I have like an hour or so before my shift starts.

* * *

_One hour later_

My hair is half dry half wet wrapped in ponytail that has some strands sticking out. Some frizzy curls go wild and I make sure to put them back in place as I proceed to do my usual work at the hospital. This is the fifth time I explain to my colleges about my hair situation. I hope there is a treatment for fixing this other than time.

I go back home at the end of my shift, I see Sakura Haruno, a senior medical nin at the hospital exit the hospital too. I only look at how perfect her short hair is. I could never sport a short yet professional hairstyle like that. I'm one of those people who only look good with a shoulder-length hair.

I reach my apartment, and opening the door, to see that the TV is on and a horrible smell. My roommate's boyfriend one the floor, unconscious and there is some empty cans of beer at the floor. The smell is disgusting. I go to my room immediately, lock the door and sigh. I need to move out; this is getting annoying. I shower and sleep.

* * *

_Three weeks later_

_Don't give me that look. I had to move out_. I say to myself in the mirror. The wide mirror, in the most spacious bathroom I've ever been. There's an actual bathtub. My soul cries. Everything is porcelain white, the tiles and the shower curtain. Everything.

Its only one bedroom but its huge, the bed promises a good sleep and on the left there's a window that takes most of the wall; a closet that will definitely that will fit my clothes on the right a small mirror with a shelf under it next to it a small desk with a small leather chair.

Then the door leads to a corridor that leads to the kitchen and a small living room and from there, there's the main door. So basically I don't have an access to other parts to the house or any rooms. I would love to discover but I seriously don't want any more glares. It really surprised me this place wasn't rented, the rent is fair comparing to other places.

* * *

_Flashback_

Literally when I called the number on the ad; He was _now _asking all the questions like a freakin' robot. And all I did was stumble over my words when answering. I was angry with myself. He ends the call stating the time and day for me to come and see the rented room.

And so I do arrive. A bit late, I swear he was glaring at me, _chill for god sake _I said in my head. But then he could have been also looking at my crazy hair, which still is not an excuse for glaring.

So I walk in, as I mentioned some paragraphs above that I was surprised that the room was expansive. Larger than the shoebox room I lived in.

He tells me about the rules. That I'm not allowed anywhere in the house except my room and the kitchen (the living room? I didn't ask but I guess it's a yes) that I should not bother him at all except at emergencies. Also I shouldn't make any noise and I'm not allowed to bring pets. Also not bring friends over (except in my room?) and some other rules that I don't remember now.

He hands me a spare key to the main door and he tells me something I errr now forget… I tell him I will fully move in tomorrow, he doesn't say anything and leaves.

I only brought some basic things for tomorrow, I lay in bed and I cannot sleep, what if there is ghosts of Uchiha clan still haunt this room… that is the thought that kept me awake most of the night.

* * *

_**Present time**_

They haven't seen each other in a couple of days, and they were awkward about it. None of them wanted to raise this issue of them being too busy. But they did have lunch together most of the times. Which was supposed to be a good quality time together.

But most of the time she decides to stay an extra hour to do further research, he on the other hand went to do more Hokage chores that the usual. And it went like this for almost a week.

They both noticed how they have not build any solid grounds for this relationship. It was something that was new for both of them. Now that they both acknowledge each other's feelings, the missing link was communication.

The first one of them that went and did something was Sakura. Sure they meet most of the time but it wasn't like she hoped it would be. They don't have lunch together nor breakfast; he seems to find staying at her place awkward while she can go to his just fine.

They had to set some things straight.

And that's where they are right now. A wide grassy area, not too far away there's a river and near it some farm lands. It was afternoon, they have both took an early leave to be here. The sky was light shade of orange; the river glowed like melted gold while the planted crops further away were breathtaking and refreshing.

They talked about their day, Sakura had some packed lunch ready and they were eating and discussing things about the Hokage chores and the unlimited paper work that he had to do.

When the silence came she took the chance of introducing the topic of them being absent. Naruto doesn't say anything and looks around. Obviously she takes it as an offence but she quells any kind of violence or rage.

She takes a deep breath; "I think we should go on a vacation" she looks at him.

It doesn't take him a second and he is beaming. "Really where?!"

He nods in agreement as she elaborates about the vacation idea.

That's when they both start to plan their vacation. She tells him about some amazing sightseeing, they discuss time, cost and other more things and it was their first lively conversation since forever.

* * *

Will try to update more. My bunny died today. I hope she rests in peace.

so my chapters are divided into two, part1 is past time of Sasuke n Makino. part2 is NaruSaku. in case someone is confused.


	25. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

* * *

_Next Morning. New Place. 5:54am_

I like to think that I am a light sleeper, that's why I can hear him exiting the door at 5:45am. But no its not the light sleep thing, I couldn't sleep with the thought of Uchiha ghosts residing in this place_, which is why no one decided to stay here! No wonder this room wasn't rented !_

He wakes up at 4am! Who wakes up at this hour? Where does he go?! Is he a serial killer, is that why he seemed okay with me renting this room? Thoughts of him being a serial killer haunts me even more.

Now that he is not here I feel safe to get out of bed for some reason, I go to the bathroom and look at myself and I freak out! Black circles under my eyes, my skin is awful and my hair is another huge issue. I still have plenty of time till my part-time job starts to look decent, but I am tired and sleepy.

After I'm done with morning routine I walk into the kitchen, the lights are dim so I switch every light bulb on. Opening the fridge to find something to eat, of couse he wouldn't mind if I used some of his food, I mean I haven't done any grocery shopping yet.

I notice an empty shelf in the fridge… hmmm yeah he did say something about the fridge that there is space for me to store my food. I proceed take some eggs, and I look for something to add it with… there's cherry tomatoes, tomato sauce, container with sliced tomatoes… _Jesus_ …and the some green vegetables, the existence of other vegetables relieve me somehow.

I look for some coffee; obviously there must be some coffee. I open the shelves, and there is nothing. There must be, a house without coffee is like … I open more shelves and there nothing! It's all tea powder and tea bags!

My breakfast is only eggs and a glass of water instead of coffee; _water is good anyway_. I rinse out all the kitchen utensils and dress up as fast as I can, It will take me 20min maximum to reach the bookshop, as I go to open the door, I remember that I did not tell him when I will be back. I scribble a note and leave it on the kitchen counter.

_**I will be late today **_

* * *

A terrible headache due the absence of coffee.

followed by a messy hair, exhaustion and the need to sleep.

Which explains that fact that I fell asleep in my part-time job, I was just stamping some papers regarding some books that have been sold, and I decided to rest a little bit. I woke up an hour later I guess. The old man said that I looked tired and he let me sleep, literally the nicest thing ever, but I shouldn't be slacking in my job. I asked him if he needs a cup of coffee since I will be going to a café nearby

"A cup of coffee would be good," he says

I came back and we sat down. He asks me why am I exhausted obviously. I tell him that I just moved into a new place and that I cannot sleep in new places. He nods and was hesitant at first but I went on with my question.

I ask him about the history Uchiha clan and he seems a bit uncertain, I mean we know that there was this war some years ago and the massacre that happened 20 years ago or something, which is horrible and stuff.

I was so eager to know what is the big deal, I never thought of doing much research on the matter. I didn't want to for some reason.

The old man says that the Uchiha clan used to protect Konoha; they were the strongest clan back then, they had so much power, some says that the amount of power ruined them and others said that there was an enemy from the outside that caused this grief to them.

He tells me about the extermination that it was the doing of a guy called Itachi Uchiha, who happens to be Sasuke's brother?

"You mean Sasuke Uchiha who is residing here? In Konoha?!" he nods.

Stunned. How could he have lived in this pain? He must be traumatized or something. He continues to tell me about the fourth war, and how it was a doing of an Uchiha member, who somehow existed and lived all those years.

There is so much that I did not know, I did feel a bit sorry towards him for some reason, I noticed that these stuff, the things that the old man told me were things I never heard of before, I did not know that the fourth war was planned by some Uchiha enemy, there is so much that was unspoken things I never heard about; but I guess people did not want to bring those up. Even the old man felt unsure about telling me.

Well, if they were letting Sasuke Uchiha lives here than they must trust him otherwise he would be somewhere locked up or dead.

I ask him to continue I was so eager to know, how come I don't know about this information, "your shift ended, come early tomorrow and I will tell the rest"

* * *

_Hinata's POV (after the break off of the engagement) _

It was immediately after I left Naruto at that place that I rushed to go to my room and just stay there till my feelings calm down. I couldn't stand there, I knew it was his fault and I wanted to take the chance and tell him that its his fault but it was also mine.

I sat down on my bed I hug my knees to my chest crying silently trying not to sob I didn't want anyone to hear me cry, especially my parents. I know I will have to face them tomorrow; I need to get all tears out here. The curtains are open and the only light illuminating this room is the full moon. Which felt a bit calming.

It hurts so bad that I'm leaving a chance to be with him, part of me want to go back and beg him to take me back; but what should I do? I knew it from the very start but it was something out of my dreams to actually be with him. But when it all comes down it I really cannot imagine myself to be with anyone but him.

I wipe my tears, and walk to the bathroom and wash my face and sit on the bed again and look at my left hand, I will have to tell my parents tomorrow that I broke off the whole thing, and it hurts a little when realizing it; That I am no longer with him, the thought of going back to him and beg seems plausible. I hear a knock on the door, and the maid comes in, she tells me that Naruto came in here looking for me. I told her that I already met him and I tell her not to tell anyone that Naruto came here today. She asks me if I want dinner but I tell her that I already had. I didn't had anything to eat, but if I told her that I don't want dinner she will bring it to my room anyway. I don't want to see anyone now.

I decide to make up my mind, that I cannot seem weak in front of my parents and tell them that I am the one to break it off not him; because things will get complicated if I let my parents interfere. Very complicated.

* * *

_Next Morning_

I always like to wake up before the maid wakes me up. But today was not my day. She knocks on the door and tells me breakfast is ready. I wake up with the thought that my parents are up now and I will have to say it to them, it nerves me. I wish I didn't realize this until later, I feel overwhelmed but I brace myself.

After I dress up I move to the dining room; I sit on the table, my parents are having breakfast and its eerie silence. Its either they know about it or it just like everyday silence.

I clear my throat and look at them "Mom, Dad I have something to announce"

And I have both their attention, my heart is beating and I am dead nervous. "I need to tell you something, please I hope you respect my decision for it."

I look at them with my best serious determining face "I broke off the engagement with Naruto," I drop the bomb

"There are reasons, we just, I don't think I am up for a commitment."

There was a silence, it took long, very long of them to give a reply or maybe that was only me.

"Nonsense" my dad said.

"dear, what happened? Surely it's a misunderstanding dear"

"No," I interjected. My voice is clear, I keep the thought that I am protecting Naruto this way.

"I gave him the ring back, I don't think anything will work, I don't think I am up for a commitment like engagement." I said as I try not to let my voice falter.

My parents look at me, I try to not to seem weak, and I hope they will not make any big deal of this issue.

"I have settled this with Naruto already, it's a decision we have made, I have wanted to break off this relationship with him a long time ago actually"

"But dear you seemed all happy with him what happened?" my mom starts "there must be some explanation dear"

"It seems that you have already made up about it" my dad stands up. "We will discuss further matter later" and he leaves.

* * *

"_foolish girl"_ all what I hear echoing that night, I knew this will happen I just did not want to acknowledge it.

"_the future hokage and she leaves"_ and I don't want to hear any more of this. I go back to my room and sit on the same bed that I cried on last night.

And I ask myself_, Why did my parents suddenly went on with the all the engagement thing_? and my relationship with Naruto? it was only because _Naruto _was going to be the Hokage. How did I not see that?

If I were to marry someone else, then they would've never agreed. I now remember why my parents were ready to give an estate, a house as an engagement present, or the fact that they really went on and made some parties and such. This effort would have never even existed if I were to be marrying someone else, someone with normal position and family.

I cannot stay any longer in this house its killing me, I move to leave the house and run somewhere, somewhere I can shout, scream and cry.

As I run to some open grassy area, I feel someone following me and I know who is it. _Neji_. (please don't tell me you forgot that Neji is alive here)

* * *

**As I said I will try to update more. This story is going at a good pace according to me. have a nice day everyone.**


End file.
